


Лепестки отцветшей сакуры

by MissApriori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Developing Relationship, Edo Period, Fetish, Hurt/Comfort, Japan, Kinks, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Linear Narrative, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissApriori/pseuds/MissApriori
Summary: Розовым ветром застилает глаза.Корни утопают в земле, пропитанной кровью.Сакура отцвела.(Можно читать как ориджинал!)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 1





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Пишется в соавторстве с Killeryeah, бета Simba1996
> 
> Работа впервые опубликована на ficbook.net и выкладывается в первую очередь там. На всякий случай: это не воровство, я автор и публикую работу здесь – на запасном аккаунте – по собственному желанию.
> 
> If you want to translate, please ask for premission!
> 
> Описываемый период условно 1630-1730 гг. Мы очень стараемся в плане исторической точности, но в целях сохранения читабельности некоторые понятия упрощены или вовсе исключены.  
> Предвосхищая недовольство реками крови, замечаю: смотрите на эпоху. Например, взгляд в глаза самурай расценивал как вызов на бой.  
> Возможно, список меток будет пополняться в процессе выкладывания глав.
> 
> Арт к главе, которой пока не существует, от не мели чушь: https://ia.wampi.ru/2020/11/19/BOKUAKI.jpg  
> Арт к главе 9 от оНо: https://ia.wampi.ru/2020/11/29/LEPESTKIKUROKEN.jpg  
> Коллажи от Nestling Casey: Фукуродани https://ia.wampi.ru/2020/11/06/bokuakanestlingcasey.jpg  
> Некома https://ia.wampi.ru/2020/11/06/kurokennestlingcasey.jpg

Июнь всегда приносил циклон, который плавно накрывал всю страну, начиная с юга. Лило практически не переставая на протяжении всего месяца. Вечный круг из года в год.

По черепице мерно барабанили капли дождя; небо нависало серым куполом. Воздух был влажным и тяжёлым.

В большом доме не слышалось ни звука, словно все разом куда-то ушли. Цикады тоже молчали — наверное, прятались в щелях, чтобы влага не склеила крылья. Даже бамбуковый мостик перестал стучать — его придавило тяжестью льющейся с неба воды.

Бокуто сидел на полу веранды, выходящей на сад камней. Свежий ветер, спустившийся с горных вершин, путал серую чёлку, разметавшуюся по лбу, и трепал широкие рукава его домашней юкаты, проникая через них к телу. Бокуто любил июнь — медитация в дождь была для него особым занятием. 

Дождь размывал очертания предметов в саду. Находясь в идеальной точке созерцания, Котаро скользил взглядом по утопающим в гравии неровным камням разного размера и формы. Волнистая рябь дорожек, имитирующая воду, сплеталась в различные узоры, напоминающие круги от соприкосновения с поверхностью. Именно здесь «Владыка неба» клана Фукуродани мог оградить себя от мирской суеты и погрузиться в долгие раздумья. Но никогда ещё ему не удавалось побыть одному достаточно долго. 

За раздвижной дверью угадывались звуки приближающихся шагов. Бдительность никогда не покидала Бокуто, однако он легко понял, что ему _позволили услышать_ эти шаги.

— Бокуто-сан, — послышался спокойный бархатный голос. Бокуто прекрасно знал, кому именно он мог принадлежать. — Прибыл Коноха. Просит вашей аудиенции.

Бокуто глубоко вздохнул и, лёгким движением головы откинув наваждение после медитации, открыл глаза. Ощущения, которые будил в нём этот голос, трудно поддавались описанию. Они ассоциировались с домом, солнцем и такими далёкими сейчас играми в они-гокко. Никто из слуг не мог угнаться за Котаро и Кейджи, когда двое сорванцов решали громким смехом поднять весь дом на уши; стены сотрясались от топота маленьких проворных ног — времена, которые останутся в памяти как самые светлые и невозвратимые.

— Ну Акааши-и-и… — лениво протянул он. — Разве мой вакагасира¹ настолько беспомощен, что не может управлять младшими на вверенной ему территории?

Сёдзи² с глухим стуком отъехали в сторону. Акааши продолжал оставаться в проёме, и Бокуто затылком чувствовал пристальный взгляд.

— Я не думаю, что он стал бы тревожить вас без причины, Бокуто-сан. Если бы вопрос имел меньшую степень важности, Коноха обратился бы ко мне.

— А-а-а, иногда я их просто ненавижу.

Хрустнув шеей, Котаро всё-таки поднялся на ноги и повернулся лицом к подчинённому. Распахнутая чёрная юката с вышитыми белыми волнами, подчёркивающая ширину его плеч, оголила сильную грудь и верх рельефного живота.

Акааши отвёл взгляд.

— Крикни слугам, пусть принесут нам саке.

— Кричать — это ваша прерогатива, Бокуто-сан.

В ответ на ловкое замечание Котаро громко расхохотался.

***

Вакагасира, сидевший на коленях в центре комнаты для аудиенций, низко поклонился, едва ли не клюнув носом пол.

— Господин.

Бокуто вальяжно устроился за столом. Акааши сел сзади — аккурат за правым плечом, — приняв привычно собранную, сухую позу сэйдза.

В комнату вошла миниатюрная девушка с подносом. Быстрыми, но точными движениями составив бутылку саке и три керамические пиалы на низкий квадратный столик из тёмного дерева, она, кланяясь, удалилась.

— Ну, что скажешь мне, Коноха? — вместо приветствия поинтересовался Котаро. — Хорошо ли ты справляешься? Поддерживаешь ли величие клана Фукуродани?

Коноха выпрямился, но всё равно смотрел на рельеф циновок, устилающих пол. Того требовал этикет.

— Я привёз и хорошие, и плохие вести, Бокуто-сама.

— Начинай с плохой.

Вакагасира снова поклонился.

— Троих наших людей зарезали минувшим вечером. Некоторые части их тел нашли на заднем дворе деревенского старосты. Я послал туда поверенного: старосту пытали, но он ничего не знает. Земля была сырая, могли остаться следы, но они испорчены — убийца замёл их ветками. Возможно, он был не один…

Бокуто, цедивший саке из чашки, медленно моргнул.

— Почему ты решил, что это люди именно нашего клана?

— Убийца оставил три руки. На одной мой поверенный заметил шрам от калёного железа. Такой был только у Вашио.

На несколько секунд в комнате повисло молчание.

— Подними глаза, Коноха.

Тот не смел ослушаться.

Взгляд жёлтых совиных глаз оябуна³ прожигал до нутра. Бокуто выглядел расслабленным, но страх, внушаемый его взором из-под широких сведённых над переносицей серебристых бровей, пробирал до костей.

— Разве во всей деревне никто не видел, как убили троих мужчин? — медленно проговорил он.

— Женщина видела… — промямлил Коноха.

— Женщина? Хм… Акааши, — Котаро налил саке в пиалу и протянул её своему сайко-комон⁴, — как ты думаешь, почему только одна женщина из всей деревни знает, как убили троих мужчин?

Кейджи принял милость главы клана и прижался губами к краю чаши, пригубив напиток.

— Наверное, потому что она шлюха.

— Верно! — воскликнул Бокуто и разразился громким смехом, походившим на уханье совы. — Поди, сам к ней заглядываешь иногда, а, Коноха? Охо-хо!

— Д-да, господин, — тихо признался тот. Ему были известны рассказы о резких переменах настроения их оябуна. Более того, он сам как один из первых лиц клана знал многое о своём господине.

Раздался звон — о деревянную поверхность стола разбилась чаша.

— Вот что, Коноха, — голос Бокуто звучал угрожающе. — Ты преданно служишь мне два года, и поэтому — только поэтому! — я позволю тебе оставить твой драгоценный мизинчик. 

Не обратив внимания на возглас «Благодарю вас, аники!» и последовавший за этим поклон, он махнул рукой Акааши:

— Десять ударов плетью сейчас и десять — после того, как найдёшь и обезглавишь убийцу.

Бедный вакагасира снова уткнулся носом в пол, благодаря за снисхождение, когда сайко-комон клана Фукуродани поднялся с места, собираясь перепоручить приказ кому-нибудь более низкого звания.

Когда несчастный ушёл в сопровождении двух «братьев», которым было приказано исполнить повеление, Бокуто потянулся и смачно зевнул.

— А я поеду к Котам. Хочешь со мной, Акааши?

— Он не сказал о хорошей новости, Бокуто-сан.

— Э-э-э… И то верно…

— Я узнаю.

— Что бы я без тебя делал!

***

Рыночная площадь полнилась людьми даже во время дождя. «Река зонтиков» текла вдоль лавок и магазинчиков, повозок и прилавков. Торговцы выкрикивали названия самых ходовых товаров, предлагая их всем и каждому, дети бегали сквозь толпу, норовя украдкой стащить лакомство и не попасться при этом ни хозяину прилавка, ни блюстителям порядка — самураям на службе.

В светлое время суток в городе было спокойно, однако местные жители прекрасно знали, что не стоит задерживаться где-либо до поздней ночи, если не собираешься случайно — или неслучайно — лишиться головы.

«Поспеши, если не хочешь встретить смерть в когтях совы, — часто приговаривали горожане. — Или погибнуть в объятиях кошек».

Повозка, сопровождаемая по следу охраняющими её ниндзя, остановилась у резных ворот усадьбы. Оттуда выбежал проворный мальчишка с зонтиком, поклоном встречая дорогого гостя и укрывая его голову от капель, — чёрно-белое кимоно с оторочкой из золотого шёлка говорило само за себя.

— Где сейчас твой хозяин? — спросил Бокуто, безалаберно сбросив гэта у входа.

— Позвольте ваши таби, господин. — Служка аккуратно стянул с ног гостя испачканные уличной грязью носки. — Куроо-сама в своих покоях.

— Не докладывай о моём прибытии.

Мальчик склонился, слушаясь.

Большую часть года оябун клана Некома проводил в главной резиденции в самом сердце города поблизости от своих владений — кварталов с игорными, питейными и прочими увеселительными заведениями. «Владыки земли» — коты, как называли их в народе, — обманывали людей, завлекая их в мир азартных игр и порочных удовольствий, тогда как «Владыки неба» — или совы — из Фукуродани могли обчистить любого с лёгкостью и продать ворованное. С недавних пор союзное главенство кланов укрепилось: почти одновременно к власти пришли новые оябуны, от чего взаимное доверие между Некома и Фукуродани уже невозможно было разрушить. Являя собой основную силу теневого владычества над Эдо, они выгодно сосуществовали друг с другом в течение двадцати лет. Кланы-соперники Итачияма и Нохеби не могли похвастаться столь значимыми для экономики города достижениями, но тоже вносили свою лепту — боялись всех одинаково, но при этом продолжали попадаться в сети.

Оябун клана Фукуродани молча прошествовал мимо. Этот дом он знал столь же хорошо, как свой.

— Оя-оя. Давно ты не залетал в мои края, Совень.

Куроо отложил кисть для каллиграфии на специальную дощечку с ложбинкой и уставился на гостя, подперев голову кулаком. Вокруг валялись листы бумаги, исписанные иероглифами.

Широкий рукав кимоно опал, оголив предплечье.

Друзья не виделись чуть больше месяца: ровно с тех пор, как их почтенные отцы — оябун Фукуродани, Ямиджи Такаюки, и оябун Некома, Нэкомата Ясуфуми, — решили оставить кланы на сыновей. Обоим отпрыскам уже по двадцать три года — пришла пора познать истинную цену своим словам и поступкам. Поэтому и Котаро, и Тецуро активно вникали в дела, ранее доступные лишь их отцам и ближайшим советникам.

Бокуто аккуратно задвинул за собой створку двери. Комната отсвечивала красным — всё из-за расписных ширм, на которые был падок хозяин дома. На стене за его спиной был изображён красно-зелёный дракон, играющий с чёрным котом.

Пахло табаком и немного — опиумом.

— В моём гнезде лучше, чем на твоей свалке, — вернул шпильку Котаро и нагло плюхнулся на одну из подушек.

— Не желаю ничего слышать! На ваши перья у меня жуткая аллергия. — Куроо знал, что в мастерстве насмехаться и пудрить мозги ему нет равных. — Мы долго не виделись, мой друг. Тебя что-то тревожит?

Жёлтые глаза странно поблёскивали в полумраке.

— Влияние Фукуродани расширяется. А без определённых усилий этого не достигнешь…

— Ты припёрся ко мне, чтобы поныть? — Тецуро растянул губы в ухмылке. — Ставлю десять ящиков саке на то, что тебе просто нечем заняться! Некуда девать свою силу, и, как следствие, ты страдаешь от скуки, пока твои заботливые солдатики носятся с катанами наперевес, наводя порядок.

Бокуто со вздохом откинулся на циновки, не обратив никакого внимания на жуткую непочтительность хозяина по отношению к нему — гостю, человеку равновысокого статуса. Лучшему другу дозволено всё.

— Мои мечи скоро покроются ржавчиной.

Заслышав капризные нотки в привычно бодром голосе, Куроо поднялся с места и пересел ближе к Бокуто, нависнув у того над головой. Пальцы коснулись жёстких чёрно-белых прядей, стоящих торчком. Видят Ками, Куроо убивало, сколько времени его друг тратил на уход за ними.

— У тебя давно никого не было, да?

Их взгляды встретились. Котаро оскалился.

— Охо, всё так ужасно?

— Давно мог бы прогуляться по ёсивара⁵ или ёсичоу⁶… Двери любого «дома» открыты для тебя.

— И в этом списке твой дом стоит на первом месте.

Схватив полу распахнутой алой юкаты, Бокуто быстрым движением притянул Куроо к себе. Кот в ответ только насмешливо фыркнул, пропадая в тягучем, медленном поцелуе. Их детские игры давно переросли в близкую дружбу. Близкую дружбу, помноженную на бесшабашность, чрезмерное любопытство и похоть. Главный по блядям всея Эдо иногда и сам не брезговал опуститься ниже всех существующих границ дозволенного, растекаясь по татами под жаром неуёмного совеня.

— Эй, Котаро, легче. Такой красный хлопок ещё поискать надо…

Требовательно прикусив кожу на шее друга, Бокуто недовольно проворчал:

— Какой же ты мелочный, Тецу-кун…

***

Дом жил. Сквозь тонкие бумажные стены проникало множество звуков: голоса слуг, хихиканье женщин, разные стуки дерева о дерево и хлопки ладоней. Не в пример спокойному, размеренному течению жизни в усадьбе Фукуродани на горе Фудзи. Контраст чувствовался буквально во всём, и Бокуто частенько ощущал себя диким животным, которое по ошибке забрело на оживлённые улицы Эдо. Спокойствие природы смиряло его буйный нрав, но и это порой тяготило: энергия переполняла, поэтому Котаро спускался в город, чтобы развеяться и вкусить радостей столичной жизни.

Он сидел в углу комнаты. Вокруг были раскиданы листы тонкой рисовой бумаги, раскатаны и перепутаны свитки.

— Снова не знаешь, чем себя занять, неугомонный? — протянул Куроо. Он лежал на голых циновках, положив руки под голову, укрытый двумя кимоно — своим и Котаро.

— Я читаю секреты твоей семьи! — тут же заухал совень. — Глава клана должен быть готов отразить любую опасность — даже от самых верных товарищей — и сам внушать ужас!

Тецуро присел. Шёлк и хлопок соскользнули, обнажая сначала плечи и руки, потом — грудь и живот. После «игр» ощущался сильный голод.

— Предлагаю тренировочный бой. — Бокуто тут же встал на ноги, едва не порвав ценные свитки, но Куроо жестом остановил его. — Но сначала обед. И — в наказание за мою боль в пояснице — будешь драться с одним мечом.

Свет в жёлтых глазах совеня померк столь же быстро, как и вспыхнул.

— Куроо, ты жестокий!

Тецуро в ответ лишь усмехнулся и громко хлопнул в ладони два раза. Слуги отозвались на приказ мгновенно. Времяпрепровождение для господ организовалось в кратчайшие сроки: служки, словно бестелесные дзасики-вараси, незаметно умудрялись принести нужное облачение, в парочку выверенных движений помочь одеться и навести порядок в покоях.

***

Внутри усадьбы располагалась удобная тренировочная площадка. Вдоль забора были расставлены круглые деревянные мишени для стрельбы из лука, прямоугольные с нарисованным силуэтом человека — для метания сюрикенов и игл; на столбах из скрученных циновок мечники тренировали точность и силу ударов. В центре находилось открытое пространство для тренировочных схваток. Здесь молодые члены клана познавали азы боя, а матёрые воины оттачивали навыки.

Куроо шёл на полшага впереди, внимательно оглядывая свои владения из-под вечно нависающей на правый глаз чёлки. Люди, завидев своего господина, мгновенно отрывались от занятий, выражая почтение поклоном.

Бокуто бодро вышагивал рядом, беззастенчиво косясь на задницу, которую лапал часом ранее. Сейчас первые господа были одеты сообразно занятию — в тёмно-синее кэндоги. Верхнее короткое кимоно не сковывало движений в бою, а широкие брюки хакама обладали какой-то особенной церемониальностью. И эти прорези, оголяющие бёдра…

— Куроо-сама, — перед ними возник невысокий круглолицый молодой человек, адепт клана, заставляя двух господ остановиться. — Пожалуйста, отмените свой приказ. Я его зарежу когда-нибудь…

— Что-о? — удивился Котаро.

Куроо обречённо вздохнул.

— Яку, я не изменю… — начал он, но договорить не успел, потому что со стороны стрельбища раздался вопль:

— Яку-семпай! Яку-семпай, я смог!

От линии мишеней для стрельбы из лука со всех ног бежал высоченный светловолосый мальчишка, едва ли не буквально светящийся от радости маленького триумфа.

Сам Куроо — а Бокуто тем более — с удивлением уставился на это нечто. Мальчик тем временем с трудом затормозил перед побелевшим от гнева Яку, испачкав того в грязи.

Возмездие не заставило себя ждать — проворный малыш нанёс своему кохаю меткий удар в живот. Тот сложился пополам.

— Лев! Сколько раз тебе повторять, придурок, не бегай без причины! Ты позоришь меня перед Куроо-сама и Бокуто-сама!

— Простите, семпай! — прохрипел мальчишка. — Просто я наконец-то попал в яблочко.

— Молчи! — прикрикнул Яку, собираясь снова треснуть нерадивого ученика, но его руку перехватил Котаро.

— Стой, Мориске. Лучше скажи, откуда он такой взялся?

Тот раскрыл было рот, но Тецуро опередил его:

— Это Хайба Лев, — с гордостью в голосе начал он. — Его отец проигрался в карты и отдал нам его в качестве уплаты долга. Имя странное, потому что его мать нездешняя. Он японец только наполовину.

— О-о-о! — вырвалось у Котаро. Ему тоже хотелось получить гайдзина в клан. Кто знает, каким потенциалом он мог бы обладать?

К тому времени Лев уже оправился и позволил себе такую вольность, как во все глаза пялиться на оябуна Фукуродани.

— А вы тот самый великий Бокуто-сама?

Будь у Бокуто перья, он бы распушился до состояния шара, будучи тронутым столь искренним восхищением.

— «Крылья совы» — знаменитый неповторимый стиль двух катан, — продолжал Хайба. — Это такая честь для меня — видеть вас, Бокуто-сама.

У Яку, переводившего ошалевший взгляд то на ученика, то на важного гостя, буквально отвисла челюсть. Лев только что прилюдно принизил достоинство собственного господина, чем подписал себе смертный приговор. Глупый мальчишка…

— Оя, не лопни от радости, совень, — съязвил Куроо. — Излишняя самоуверенность не способствует победе. Мориске, — обратился он к Яку, — твой кохай талантлив, но ему ещё многое нужно понять. Не только на поле брани. Впредь занимайся с ним лучше.

— Да, оябун-сама! — Яку сжал кулаки, склонив голову, и дёрнул за рукав нерадивого ученика: — Кланяйся, когда тебе благоволят, придурок!

Бокуто обиделся:

— Если хочет учиться, пусть посмотрит на наш бой. Я покажу ему настоящие «Крылья совы»!

— Ты меня раздражаешь, — равнодушно бросил Тецуро.

— Что?! Я твой гость! Гостей принято развлекать! — Совень и впрямь начал надуваться от обиды, на что Куроо ехидно улыбнулся:

— А тебе было мало, да?

— В таком случае я потренируюсь один. Катаны мне!

Уязвлённый Бокуто отвернулся и гордо прошествовал мимо к центру площадки, где служки уже спели приготовить свёрнутые циновки.

— Куроо-сама, вы разрешите? — тихонько мяукнул Лев.

Куроо глянул сначала на него, а потом на откровенно уставшего Яку и усмехнулся.

— Принеси ему две самых острых катаны и оставайся, так и быть. Но потом ты должен будешь сделать пятьдесят точных выстрелов с любого расстояния, которое укажет тебе твой семпай.

Мальчишка воссиял и помчался выполнять приказ.

Яку тяжело выдохнул, а сам Куроо улыбался — не говорить же им, что тупой совень приехал к нему безоружным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Вакагасира — один из высших чинов группировки, «генерал». Ведает вопросами военно-оборонительного характера.  
> ² Сёдзи — внутренние перегородки.  
> ³ Оябун (кумите, Первый господин) — глава группировки.  
> ⁴ Сайко-комон — ближайший помощник оябуна, администратор.  
> ⁵ Ёсивара — женский бордель.  
> ⁶ Ёсичоу — мужской бордель.


	2. Часть 2

В пиале плавал жёлтый цветок, раскинув пять лепестков, как морская звезда.

Акааши совсем позабыл про чай, с головой окунувшись в изучение свитков и табличек. Через месяц ему необходимо отчитаться перед оябуном о положении дел в подконтрольных им префектурах, поэтому начинать стоило уже сейчас. Конечно, нельзя забывать и про Эдо, который опять пытались порвать на куски.

Идиоты из Нохеби будто лишились рассудка. Главный поганец Дайшо Сугуру, силясь внушить всем идеологию своего могущества, вообще свихнулся на крови: убийства, отличавшиеся особой жестокостью, прокатились по южным кварталам во время сезона цветения вишни. Многих находили подвешенными за ноги к краям крыш собственных домов со срезанной, как древесная кора, кожей. Других заживо прибивали к воротам деревянными кольями. Там же болтались свидетели расправы — если не успевали скрыться.

Благоухание сакуры перебивалось тошнотворным запахом крови.

Ни у кого не было сомнений, что за этим стоял Дайшо. Но официальная власть бездействовала — людей Нохеби никто не поймал на горячем, а милейший и любезнейший Змей открыто и развёрнуто отвечал на все вопросы в кулуарах, искусно выгораживая себя и клан. После таких «допросов» некоторые несчастные, попавшие под его ядовитое очарование, начинали вставать на его сторону. Естественно, волшебным образом находилось алиби, и ему верили. А на следующую ночь снова случалось убийство…

Кейджи на мгновение подумал, что за смертью троих членов Фукуродани стоит именно Дайшо, однако достаточно скоро отмёл эту мысль.

С наступлением сезона дождей резня прекратилась, словно её и не было. Пока бушевал тайфун, было достаточно рискованно проворачивать свои дела на улицах: на мокрой земле легко оставить следы, впопыхах выронить что-то из смоченных небесной водой рук, в конце концов, банально отвлечься на сырость и телесный дискомфорт — змеиные адепты не могли так рисковать, отсюда и мир на юге. Нохеби хоть и славились буйством и жестокостью, но ума им явно недоставало, за исключением Сугуру, конечно. Но и тот порой грешил чрезмерной эмоциональностью: в прошлом году во время недели собраний кланов он убил двоих человек за незначительную оплошность, просто из злости. Главы других семей простили ему эту выходку только потому, что жертвами оказались его личные слуги.

Акааши нахмурился от воспоминаний. Нет, определённо, это не могли быть Нохеби.

Женщины — мастерицы сплетен, преуспевшие в плетении интриг и заговоров. Но когда дело касается непосредственного участия в «грязных» делах, то толку от них категорически мало. Так, став свидетельницей жестокого убийства троих здоровых мужчин, ранее упомянутая шлюха навряд ли смогла бы выдать что-нибудь путное, чтобы помочь разобраться в ситуации. Она, скорее всего, укрылась где-нибудь в лесах или же нашла убежище у кого-то из покровителей. В доме того же Конохи, например? Покамест выпытывать что-либо у опального вакагасиры бесполезно — он слишком слаб здоровьем, но начать расследование, направить туда людей определённо стоило. Как бы там ни было, женщина — основная зацепка. Необходимо разыскать её и вытрясти всё, что она знает, иначе… Акааши содрогнулся: не хватало ещё войны между кланами, вот тогда-то земля воистину окропится кровью и проделки Змея покажутся детской сказкой на ночь.

Кейджи искренне надеялся, что убийство произошло из-за жадности или по воле случая и что этот случай в будущем не станет началом в цепочке, которая приведёт к разрушительным последствиям. По крайней мере, Бокуто-сан дал Конохе шанс разобраться в этом самостоятельно. Без сомнений, его связь с той женщиной упростит её поиски, а там, хотелось надеяться, дело разрешится стремительно.

Мелкий дождь позволял приоткрыть ситоми¹, что Акааши и сделал. Проветрить комнату не помешало бы, ведь за ночь выгорело столько свечей.

Утренняя прохлада освежала изнутри, обновляла уставшее тело и разум.

На должность сайко-комон Фукуродани не мог быть назначен кто-то другой. Даже если бы Бокуто не пришёл к власти, Кейджи всё равно занял бы этот пост при старом оябуне. Рассудительность, спокойствие, взвешенность решений и настоящий голос разума — вот что видел каждый во втором лице клана. Несмотря на молодость, Акааши не ставил себе заоблачных целей. Он чётко понимал свои возможности, смотря прямо перед собой, и лишь иногда — совсем ненадолго — поднимал взгляд в небо. Небо, которое сейчас было темно, как тушь.

За дверью мелькнула тень.

— Господин сайко-комон-сама, — послышался смущённый женский голос. — Могу я подать вам завтрак?

Кейджи и забыл, что надо поесть. В самом деле, утренняя трапеза — залог бодрости в течение дня.

— Да, заходи, Широфуку.

Створка отъехала, и девушка внесла поднос с яствами, поставив его на пол рядом с заваленным бумагой столом. 

— Позвольте, я освобожу место…

— Нет, оставь, как есть.

Широфуку поклонилась и поспешила встать. Прихватив чайник с остывшим чаем, у дверей она на секунду обернулась:

— Акааши-сама…

Кейджи не отрывался от документов.

— Да?

— Господин до сих пор не вернулся?

Тонкая интонация грусти заставила Акааши замереть. А ведь действительно — прошли почти сутки, а Бокуто всё нет… Он же не уехал без своих мечей или?..

— Не волнуйся, Юкие. С ним всё будет в порядке, — мягко, чтобы подбодрить девушку, сказал он. Чёрт бы побрал этого совеня! Что это за оябун, за которым должны бегать няньки?

Та снова поклонилась, пробормотав извинения, когда Акааши приказал:

— Найди Ватару и скажи ему, пусть приведёт мне Коноху.

***

Вакагасира выглядел плохо. Бледное лицо с печатью смерти, сгорбленная спина, чрезмерно осторожные, экономные движения. 

Акааши без труда понял, чего стоило Конохе пережить неоправданно жестокое наказание, брошенное с лёгкой руки нового «отца» Фукуродани.

Сумев помочь опальному вакагасире присесть, Ватару вышел вон — прямого приказа остаться не было.

— Господин, — при поклоне Коноха впился пальцами в напольное покрытие, что не ускользнуло от цепкого взора Акааши, — вы желали меня видеть?

Акааши и Коноха знали друг друга давно. Они, по сути, находились на одной ступени иерархии клана и зачастую общались без церемоний, однако всем членам Семьи — даже мелким сошкам — было известно, как высоко Рогатая сова ценила своего сайко-комон. К тому же не в положении Конохи сейчас выражать неудовольствие. Он серьёзно провинился, и только воля Ками спасла его от публичного порицания. При таком раскладе, чтобы доказать верность всему Фукуродани — и Бокуто лично, — ему пришлось бы при всех отрезать себе мизинец. Малодушно, но Коноха не хотел делать этого из страха перед болью, а также из-за высокой вероятности упасть в обморок от причинения оной себе самому, что до конца жизни покрыло бы его голову несмываемым позором.

— Сядь, как подобает истинному войну. Я вижу, сколь тяжело тебе наклоняться, — пространно заметил Акааши.

Сам он до сих пор сидел за столом, не притронувшись к завтраку. Левая рука была расслабленно устроена в выбившемся над поясом крае юкаты.

В глазах рядового обывателя он смотрелся бы как человек, к которому зашёл потрепаться хороший знакомый. Однако Акааши принял подобную позу не просто так — длинные тонкие пальцы мелкими движениями оглаживали острые, как бритва, и лёгкие, как ветер, трёхконечные хиро.

Вакагасира приосанился, насколько позволяли ещё не зажившие раны.

— Поведай мне, что за хорошие новости ты принёс, — сказал сайко-комон, поднявшись с места. Следовало закрыть ситоми — нельзя допустить утечки сведений.

Коноха тем временем заговорил:

— За день до трагедии моим людям удалось перехватить обоз с продовольствием и десять женщин. Каждая имела при себе по среднему мешку монет.

— Надеюсь, молодцы не успели обрюхатить их всех? — цинично усмехнулся Кейджи, возвращаясь.

— Не тронули ни одну без Высокого приказа. Просто забрали деньги и заперли их в надёжном месте.

— Похвально.

«Мог ли кто-нибудь узнать об этом?» — подумал Акааши, но вслух сказал:

— Ты поступил правильно. Наживу оставишь себе, а женщин передадим Некома…

Коноха внезапно оскалился:

— Уж эти бесстыдники точно знают, как распорядиться ими правильно, — осмелев, перебил он. И тут же поплатился за вольность: выпущенный едва заметным движением сюрикен воткнулся в деревянное перекрытие двери, порезав наглецу хрящ левого уха.

Вакагасира взвыл дурным голосом. В комнату тут же вбежал готовый принять бой Ватару.

— Женщин собрать и передать клану Некома. — Акааши даже не изменился в лице. — Я оповещу об этом Бокуто-сана. Равно как и передам твои слова оябуну Некомы, Первый вакагасира севера. Посмотрим, как он вознаградит тебя за «уважение» к союзникам.

Коноха валялся на полу, скуля, прижимая руку к пострадавшему уху, а бедный Ватару переводил взволнованный взгляд с вонзившегося в дерево сюрикена на виновника и обратно.

— Ватару, уведи. Через два дня чтобы духу его здесь не было. Пусть отправляется к себе залечивать раны и выполнять задание оябуна-сама.

Младший член семьи не смел ослушаться, и через минуту Кейджи вновь остался наедине с собой.

Сложив географические карты и листы рисовой бумаги в должном порядке, а также убрав на место кисти для письма, Акааши переместил поднос с остывшим завтраком на стол. Сделав над собой усилие, он откусил кусочек онигири и начал медленно жевать. Нет, приготовлено хорошо — да и разве могло быть иначе? — просто слишком много забот навалилось, и организм отторгал пищу, занятый решением насущных проблем.

Ещё и этот несносный Бокуто где-то пропадал…

Тайфун снаружи снова усилился, не предвещая ничего хорошего.

***

Странная смерть, тем не менее, продолжала волновать Бокуто на пути домой. Несмотря на всю «занятость», он успел выспросить у Куроо, происходили ли подобные случаи с людьми из его клана. Однако ответ был отрицательный — Куроо поднял на смех лучшего друга, сказав, что Фукуродани сплошь собран из олухов, подобных своему оябуну.

Несмотря на общее попустительство, сёгунат так или иначе следил за деятельностью преступных кланов. Если дать им размахнуться, то так и страну потерять можно. Для понимания этого не требовалось большого ума.

Успех Якудза зависел от правильности выстроенных отношений с официальной властью: если ты умеешь принести ей пользу, то пей саке и радуйся жизни. Если же нет — тебя задушат в зародыше.

Старый оябун Ямиджи имел парочку своих людей «где надо», поэтому Фукуродани относительно спокойно обчищали народ, не трогая лишь особенные обозы и повозки. К тому же в их ведении находились все храмы, стоящие вдоль священной тропы на гору Фудзи. Поток денег оттуда шёл неиссякаемый. Однако черту не переходил никто. В этой связи особенно удивляла эта нелепая смерть нескольких человек сразу. Как трое здоровых вооружённых мужчин могли погибнуть? И кто им в этом помог?

Тем не менее, молодой оябун пребывал в отличном расположении духа. Он прекрасно провёл время в гостях у союзников, успев не только отвести душу с Куроо, но и лишний раз потренироваться, показав класс. Тот мальчишка-гайдзин из Некомы положительно заинтересовал Бокуто. Из него определённо получится хороший воин при должном рвении — а последнего буквально в избытке. Если есть желание, то уж семпаи там постараются. От Яку ждать поблажек бессмысленно.

Деревянные колёса приятно поскрипывали. Лес сгустился, дорога стала каменистой, и повозку подбрасывало чаще. Верный знак — скоро покажется граница усадьбы.

Прибытие главы Семьи переполошило половину дома. Первой открытые ворота заметила Широфуку и буквально полетела встречать господина с зонтом наперевес.

— Бокуто-сама, с возвращением! Мы так ждали вас!

— Хэй-хэй-хэй! — радостно заухал совень. Что поделать — всякий раз он цвёл, как пион, от факта, что его так любили в собственном клане. 

Однако благоговейная радость служанки через секунду сменилась ужасом.

— Что с вашим платьем? На вас напали? Когда? Вы не поранились, оябун-сама? — затараторила девушка, торопливо, но с должным почтением протягивая зонт господину.

Надо сказать, Бокуто и впрямь выглядел необычно для своего положения в обществе: помимо испачканных носков, некогда бывших белоснежными, на нём красовалось то самое кимоно с оторочкой из жёлтого шёлка, в котором он отправился наносить визит. Однако прежний изысканный вид оно безвозвратно потеряло: ткань на правом рукаве надорвалась, пестря вылезшими нитями, а половину подола и вовсе будто намеренно отсекли.

— Ай, не кричи так, Широфуку, — Котаро отмахнулся от причитаний служанки. — Лучше возвращайся на кухню. Я устал с дороги и хочу мяса.

Широфуку хоть и надула щёки, но ослушаться не смела.

Бокуто был рад вернуться в родные пенаты. Здесь пахло хвоей и ветром с гор, иногда пролетали так любимые им совы, гнездившиеся в лесу в относительной близости, а ещё здесь был Акааши. Ступая босыми ногами по гладкому полу, Котаро невозможно захотелось послушать его голос, узнать последние новости.

— Надеюсь, вы хорошо провели время, Бокуто-сан?

Он едва не подпрыгнул. В этот раз сайко-комон подкрался совершенно бесшумно.

— Йо, Акааши. Это было отлично.

Не меняя направления, молодой оябун прошествовал в свои покои. При ходьбе с порванного рукава упало несколько ниток.

— Что сказал Коноха? — спросил он, лениво сбрасывая верхние одежды.

Акааши остановился у дверей. Что натворил этот несносный совень? Первоклассная ткань с вышивкой ручной работы теперь годилась разве что на тряпки для мытья полов.

— Его люди перехватили десять женщин. Отобрали у них продовольствие и деньги, а самих заперли. Я распорядился, чтобы их сопроводили в Некому.

— Это верно, — усмехнулся Котаро, продолжая раздеваться. — Куроо разберётся, надо только весточку ему послать.

Плохо скрытая двусмысленность не вызвала у Кейджи улыбку. Да и вообще, вкупе с разворачивающимся перед ним зрелищем и упоминанием имени Первого господина Некома ему становилось как-то гадостно. На сильных плечах Бокуто красовались тонкие красные царапины, и, судя по расстоянию между каждой, их оставили отнюдь не женские руки.

«Опять он трахался с тобой, боль-в-заднице Куроо-сан», — с раздражением подумал сайко-комон. Несмотря на то что Кот был лучшим другом молодого оябуна Фукуродани — и старым знакомым с детства для самого Акааши, — за такие широкие границы дружбы Кейджи хотелось его отравить.

— Хэй, Акааши. — Бокуто тем временем вырядился в свободные штаны и хаори², не утруждаясь повязать её должным образом. — Я собираюсь в онсен.

Мысли о страстной ночи между «владыками Земли и Неба» перетекли в фантомные образы, где сам Акааши оставляет собственнические отметины на плечах несравненного совеня, наслаждаясь его безудержной энергией и принимая весь «удар» на себя.

— Вы распугаете всех женщин в доме своим видом, если они ещё не лишились чувств при виде тряпки, оставшейся от вашего кимоно.

— Что?! Да как ты можешь?! Да я!.. — раздухарившийся Бокуто начал активно жестикулировать, расписывая свои преимущества, при этом начисто забыв о собственных планах.

А Кейджи со вздохом прикрыл глаза. Ему ли не знать его бесчисленные сильные стороны и всего тридцать семь слабостей? Да, и не забыть бы приказать принести полотенца…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Ситоми — внешние двери дома.  
> ² Хаори — японский жакет прямого покроя без пуговиц, надеваемый поверх кимоно или с хакама. Полы хаори придерживает шёлковый шнур хаори-химо, диаметром чуть более сантиметра и длиной 15 см, зачастую завязанный декоративным узлом.


	3. Часть 3

В Фукурудани банным процедурам уделялось особое внимание. По приказу прежнего оябуна под комнату омовения было отведено просторное помещение, связанное с горячим источником в границах усадьбы. Внутри располагались большая овальная бочка с вырезанными на боках кедрами и две ванных: с галькой и с опилками из хвойных пород дерева.

Обстановка располагала к отдыху. Напольное покрытие из дощечек медового цвета, плотно прижатых друг к другу, рядом с фурако² и тёмного камня — в зоне омовения, где стояли круглые кадки с водой, приятно ощущалось под стопами, массируя акупунктурные точки. Полотна плотных тканевых и бумажных ширм скрывали посетителей от посторонних глаз и как нельзя лучше создавали атмосферу для восстановления души и тела.

Когда Акааши, сопровождаемый младшей служанкой, вошёл в ванную комнату, Бокуто уже сидел в офуро¹ и наслаждался массажем. Девушка, стоявшая позади молодого оябуна, была подарена ему лучшим другом на совершеннолетие. Несомненно, Куроо знал толк в отдыхе, поэтому дар подобного рода был оценён достаточно высоко.

Положив чистые полотенца и одежду на специальную полку, служанка поспешила покинуть умывальню. Акааши тем временем приступил к омовению.

Расслабляясь в умелых руках мастерицы, Бокуто краем глаза наблюдал за сайко-комон. Вода обнимала его шею, оплетала плечи и руки, стекала по ровной спине. Лицо Акааши имело привычно спокойное выражение, поэтому нельзя было сказать наверняка, получал ли он удовольствие или же совершал механические обязательные действия.

— Вам хорошо, Бо-сан? — раздалось над ухом.

Некоторые женщины из борделей, подконтрольных Некома, мнили себя не «удовольствием на одну ночь», а настоящими гейшами: теми, кто услаждает разум беседой, слух — игрой на сямисэне, а взор — танцами, поэтому иногда позволяли себе толику фамильярства. Однако вести себя таким образом было в корне ошибочно.

Котаро припомнил, что уже наказывал её в прошлом году. Тогда искусницу на месяц отправили работать на рисовые поля и оставили без еды на неделю. Как она перебивалась — никого не волновало. Тем не менее, с тех пор мало что изменилось.

— Хватит, Киоко. — Бокуто повёл плечами, стряхивая её руки. — Иди.

— А как же Акааши-сан?

— Оябун клана приказал тебе идти, и ты смеешь ему прекословить? — проговорил Кейджи, подойдя.

Служанка опустила голову и вышла, оставив молодых господ наедине.

— Дрянь… — проворчал Бокуто, нахохлившись. — Иногда шлюхи, умеющие разговаривать, это наказание.

Акааши промолчал. Однажды он был свидетелем отрезания языка — малоприятное зрелище.

Он стянул полотенце с бёдер, степенно поднялся по маленькой лесенке, оставляя на дереве влажные следы ступней, и плавно погрузился в воду до ключиц. Взяв со столика тряпочку, замоченную в холодной воде, Кейджи положил её себе на голову, чтобы избежать перегрева, и протянул такую же Бокуто.

— Возьмите. Иначе потом снова будет болеть голова.

Нехотя приняв холодную влажную тряпочку, Бокуто с характерным шлепком нахлобучил её на лоб и, блаженно выдохнув, откинул голову на бортик просторной ванны. Руки, оплетённые мускулами, обнимали резные бока офуро, широкая грудь вздымалась в такт размеренному глубокому дыханию. Рельефный живот скрывала вода, равно как и мускулистые ноги с будто высеченными на них татуировками.

В комнате витали тонкие ароматы эфирных масел, снаружи слышалась музыка дождя, и Акааши, поддавшись своеобразной магии момента, бесстыдно рассматривал ничего не подозревающего Бокуто. Татуировки — важнейшая часть принадлежности к Якудза — начинались ниже колена и покрывали ноги почти до паха. У Бокуто на фоне из чёрных полос были изображены пионы — символ мужественности, силы и безбашенного отношения к жизни. В этом был весь он: летел навстречу опасности, готовый закрыть собой всех, словно он мелкая клановая сошка, а не благородный Глава.

Сам же Акааши имел полностью чистое тело — по Высокому приказу молодого оябуна.

— Не смотри так, Акааши. Никто на меня не нападал, хотя кимоно действительно было порвано в драке.

Кейджи вздрогнул. Как он посмел потерять концентрацию?

— Тогда расскажите, что произошло.

Бокуто хрипло хихикнул и слегка повёл плечами, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— В Некоме мне на глаза попался забавный мальчишка. Тецуро сказал, что его продали за долги. Высокий, худой, со светлыми волосами… Он — гайдзин, Акааши, ты можешь себе это представить?

Кейджи в ответ сухо хмыкнул. Действительно, когда границы наглухо закрыты, люди со смешанной кровью — большая редкость.

— И чем же он вас так поразил, кроме происхождения?

— Ростом, конечно! — ухнул Котаро, выпрямившись. Тряпочка слетела с его лба и медленно ушла под воду. — Он выше Куроо! А также желанием учиться. Он действительно может добиться многого.

— С каких пор вы стали столь дальновидны?

Бокуто хотел было обидеться всерьёз, однако мягкая улыбка Акааши выступила отличным противоядием.

— Итак, он попросил меня сразиться с ним, когда я был уже у самых ворот. Лил дождь, а он бежал за мной, как собака. Чёрт, надавил же на жалость, поганец… Но я согласился преподать ему урок. Мы дрались на мечах один на один. Я специально орудовал только левой рукой, чтобы ненароком не выпустить ему кишки…

Кейджи протянул руку к миниатюрному столику, где стояла керамическая банка с широкой кистью сверху на крышке. Открыв её, он изучил содержимое: ёмкость была наполнена белой густой массой.

— Его имя?

— Хайба Лев.

— Я запомню.

Котаро пристально смотрел на Акааши, который чересчур внимательно оценивал качество жижи внутри. Профиль, знакомый с детства, чёрные волосы с вечно топорщившимися кончиками, изящные узкие ладони с проворными длинными пальцами — длиннее, чем у самого Бокуто. В юношеском возрасте это даже стало поводом для серьёзной обиды: Акааши лучше метал сюрикены, и Бокуто винил во всём его руки. В подобном стыдно теперь признаваться, но Котаро жутко завидовал — ровно до тех пор, пока сам не овладел навыком.

Было немного неловко думать о названом брате в подобном ключе — всё-таки воспитывались вместе с пяти лет! — однако совень давно заметил за собой вдруг ставшим особенным отношение к голосу Акааши, к переменам в его настроении и… к телу.

— К его чести стоит сказать, что он отсёк мне полы кимоно! Однако кто из нас великий Бокуто-сама? Пять ударов — и он был повержен!

Самомнением Бокуто можно было подпирать Небеса. Тем не менее, ещё одна сдержанная улыбка Акааши вовсе не таила насмешки — наоборот, ему была отлично известна мощь молодого оябуна, ловкость и сила.

— Вам помочь? — спросил Кейджи, покачав баночку на ладони.

Запал Котаро тут же иссяк, уголки губ опустились. Процедура окрашивания волос занимала катастрофически много времени. Напоминавшая по консистенции женские белила для лица, регулярно используемые гейшами, краска имела не очень-то приятный запах и медленно впитывалась, поэтому приходилось ходить с замотанной полотенцем головой — а это никак не вязалось с обликом сурового война.

— Я постараюсь как можно быстрее, — заверил сайко-комон. Он не лгал — до «подарка Куроо» этим занимался либо сам Бокуто, либо Акааши, когда на первого нападала истерика.

***

Специальная кисточка послушно ходила по жёстким волосам, окрашивая кончики в белый. Бокуто лежал головой на коленях своего сайко-комон, пока его тело согревалось в ванной с кедровой щепой. У самого Акааши в опилки были погружены только стопы — он сидел на краю.

— Акааши, после всей этой дряни я бы хотел отдохнуть, а затем проведать сов. Пойдёшь со мной?

Расслабленный Бокуто Котаро представлял собой особенно завораживающее зрелище. Обманчиво мягкий, лениво-ласковый, задорный — от подобной близости у Кейджи замирало сердце. Пока зоркие жёлтые глаза были закрыты, он мог себе позволить толику свободы: улыбку, нетерпеливое покусывание губ и мечты.

— Тогда я пойду первым, предупредить слуг, чтобы подготовили лакомство для сов и всё остальное.

Бокуто резко распахнул глаза и воззрился снизу вверх.

— Насладись фурако ещё немного! — в своей излюбленной манере протянул он, пытаясь надавить на жалость и казаться беспомощным перед своим поверенным.

На подобные проявления Акааши обычно реагировал с непроницаемым лицом, даже когда очень сильно хотелось закатить глаза и раздражённо выдохнуть. К забавным причудам, казалось, так толком и не повзрослевшего Первого господина сайко-комон давно уже привык. Однако недооценивать главу клана Фукуродани из-за обманчиво благодушной улыбки и игривого характера не стоило никому. Словно контраст белого и чёрного, когда оябун отдавал указания четвертовать провинившегося, посадить на бамбук или же раздать с десяток ударов розгами, люди ужасались, а Акааши не удивлялся. Он провёл с этим человеком всю сознательную жизнь и поклялся быть рядом и впредь, а потому мог похвастать перед иными чинами клана тем, что не был лишён возможности дать хозяину достойный ответ на его капризы. 

— Я скажу Киоко, чтобы она помогла вам смыть краску с волос и одеться. Слуги подготовят комнату, — с этими словами Кейджи стал подниматься, мягко поддерживая Бокуто ладонями за голову и основание шеи. Он по привычке ожидал чего-нибудь эдакого. Например, ловкого захвата за ногу, который мог бы помешать уйти, или же объятий за колени — ноги Акааши как раз соприкасались с плечами Бокуто, — однако совень обречённо вздохнул, тихо сокрушаясь, улёгся глубже в фурако и что-то неразборчиво пробормотал. Кейджи принял этот невнятный звук за согласие и вышел отдавать распоряжения.

Киоко нашлась в женских комнатах и, услышав приказ Акааши, второпях бросилась в купальню, плохо скрывая радость от вновь представившейся возможности прикоснуться к господину. Казалось, её ничуть не заботило недавнее довольно грубое к ней отношение.

Кейджи разумно не принял это близко к сердцу. Слуги обязаны обожать своих благодетелей (хотя бы напоказ). К тому же у него накопилось достаточно дел, несколько раз откладываемых до сего момента.

Возвращению Бокуто в поместье радовались все слуги, без хозяина в доме было слишком тихо. Жизнь шла своим чередом, но если где-то не слышался заливистый смех совеня или же его ворчание на адептов клана, то это место словно теряло очень важную частичку себя. Акааши ни за что себе не признался бы, что ждал своего оябуна с тем же нетерпением, что и остальные обитатели совиного гнезда.

За время, пока господин отдыхал после ночных похождений, сайко-комон отдал приказ привести наконец в порядок амбар: обитающие поблизости птицы загадили искусную резьбу на коньке. Кроме этого, проверил младших, пролистал учётные книги, памятуя о приближении времени ежемесячного отчёта, легко перекусил любимыми онигири.

В заботах время летело быстро. Тем более ожидание не было Кейджи в тягость: он знал, что Бокуто не станет нежиться на футоне в поздний час. И оказался прав. Когда усадьбу окутали сумерки, Широфуку сообщила, что господин проснулся и будет ожидать сайко-комон у задних ворот. Акааши кивнул и попросил одеваться.

После дождя в лесах у подножия Фудзи было довольно прохладно; макушки высоких сосен лёгкой вуалью окутывал туман. Струясь по долине, укрывая берега реки и мост через неё, он рассеивался лишь на подступах к городу. Неосязаемый барьер из белёсой мглы довольно часто служил хорошим подспорьем в разбойничьих делах клана, поэтому никто из членов Фукуродани не испытывал страха от ограниченной видимости и, конечно, не верил в слухи досужих городских и деревенских болтунов о том, что это Ками выражают недовольство.

Со времён основания клана появилась традиция приручать птиц. Городские голуби считались бесполезными, поэтому адепты обучали диких сов, гнездившихся в относительной близости. Совятни не строили намеренно, считая, что правильно воспитанная птица прилетит по первому зову хозяина откуда бы то ни было.

Пернатые мудрецы очень ценились в Фукуродани, были предметом гордости, по праву считались символом клана. Они не только разносили почту, но и могли доставить мелкое оружие или даже спасти хозяина, атаковав неприятеля острыми когтями.

Нынешний оябун питал к совам особую любовь. С юности Бокуто подолгу наблюдал за их жизнью, за процессом охоты и пытался быть похожим, что впоследствии привело к созданию знаменитого стиля боя с двумя мечами. При нём также расширился штат «учителей»: за приручение отвечали около десятка младших адептов. Платили им чуть больше, чем остальным.

…В прогулке по лесу Бокуто и Акааши сопровождал только один слуга. Он нёс небольшой холщовый тюк, набитый мёртвыми тушками полевых мышей, фонарик-андон на бамбуковом коротком шесте, а также две кожаные перчатки для соколиной охоты с довольно широкими, доходящими до середины предплечья крагами для защиты кожи от острых когтей. 

Шли, негромко переговариваясь. Акааши узнавал у младшего адепта, не принесли ли потомство его подопечные. Бокуто же хранил молчание. После нескольких дней кутежа и бесшабашного времяпрепровождения ему требовались тишина и покой.

— В последнее время люди оставляют богатые подношения в храмах на Священной тропе, Бокуто-сан, — как бы вскользь заметил Акааши, желая малость расшевелить своего господина.

Бокуто, с всё ещё влажными волосами, воодушевлённо вышагивал по усыпанной сухими хвойными иголками тропе и с удовольствием вдыхал концентрированный горный воздух. При каждом выдохе у него изо рта вырывалось маленькое облачко пара.

— Год выдался довольно удачным, — усмехнулся тот, по-стариковски сложив руки за спиной.

— Первая половина года, — не преминул поправить хозяина Акааши.

Они уже были почти на месте: на многих участках земли виднелись пух и длинные пятнистые перья.

— Ха-ха! Не будь таким занудой, Акааши. Ками благоволят нам, делятся своими дарами.

Прибытие к гнезду ознаменовало глухое уханье где-то вдали. Бокуто улыбнулся шире и ускорил шаг. Акааши от него не отставал, подстроившись и уже не намереваясь спорить об излишней самоуверенности оябуна.

Слуга протянул господам наручи и отошёл, готовый откликнуться на любой приказ. Мягкая, но прочная кожа перчаток, сшитых на заказ, приятно холодила кисть. С лёгким скрипом оба они то сжимали, то разжимали ладони, наслаждаясь ощущениями.

Каждый раз, когда Бокуто навещал сов в лесу, это был особый ритуал. Первый господин Фукуродани будто бы сам превращался в птицу: крутил головой, пристально разглядывал местность, подёргивал плечами, словно разминал крылья.

Акааши с незаметной ухмылкой приготовился наблюдать за представлением, поскольку в этот раз они пришли к подопечному, с которым у Первого господина не всё было гладко.

— Давай сначала ты позови Наруми. — Бокуто оглядывался, пытаясь завидеть хоть одного из питомцев, но в вечерних сумерках это было непосильной задачей.

Акааши спорить не стал. Ему льстило, что Наруми с недавних пор наконец научилась отзываться на своё имя и признала в нём друга.

— Наруми!

После нескольких секунд немого ожидания послышался шорох крыльев где-то за спиной Бокуто. Акааши подумалось, что именно эти звуки — последнее, что слышат в своих крохотных жизнях грызуны, перед тем как оказаться в крепкой хватке когтистых лап.

Наруми — рогатый филин цвета древесной коры с большими жёлто-оранжевыми глазами — не заставила себя долго ждать. Она пролетела аккурат над головой Бокуто, даже немного задела его крылом, будто специально демонстрируя надменность, приземлилась на вытянутую руку Акааши, намертво закрепившись когтями за перчатку, горделиво вытянула шею и ухнула.

Котаро усмехнулся, проведя ладонью по растрепавшейся шевелюре.

— Хороша, плутовка! — он погрозил птице пальцем. — Она всё время норовит меня чем-то задеть.

— Наверно, это потому, что вы ей нравитесь, — на лице Акааши играла лёгкая улыбка, которую в обычных условиях увидеть было довольно сложно. Он краем глаза заметил, как Бокуто на несколько мгновений застыл с вытянутой рукой, совершенно позабыв, что собирался окликнуть своего любимца. От этого потеплело на душе.

Но подопечный Первого господина не стал ждать, пока его незадачливый хозяин соизволит его позвать. Вскоре на перчатку Бокуто села довольно крупная серая пятнистая сова. Неясыть — этот вид сов обычно славился своей ненасытностью и особенно сложным нравом. 

— Эй! Досан, это что за неуважение! — возмутился Бокуто на довольно ощутимый клевок в голову.

Неясыть ответила ему не менее возмущённым уханьем.

— Ах та-а-ак?!

Пока эти двое препирались, выясняя отношения, Акааши осторожно гладил свою сову по хохолку, задевая перьевые ушки. От ласки Наруми прикрыла глаза и распушилась, став похожей на бумажный фонарик.

Насладившись хозяйской нежностью, она с каким-то пренебрежением посмотрела на мельтешение в двух шагах от себя.

— Досан, я, между прочим, тебе лакомство принёс, а ты ведёшь себя столь неподобающе!

— У-ух! — неуступчивая неясыть ответила не менее резко, вытянув шею.

— Да что ты говоришь! Почему нельзя вести себя, как Наруми, а? Посмотри, какая она милашка…

Досан безразлично уставился на сладкую парочку перед ним, а затем вновь высокомерно взглянул на своего хозяина.

— Ну что? Дашь мне себя погладить? — Бокуто просветлел от неожиданной покладистости совы и начал медленно протягивать незащищённую руку к грудине птицы. — Ха, смотри, Акааши, Досан наконец разрешил мне… Ай! Вот же вредная птица!

Досан клюнул его пальцы и снова ухнул, всем своим видом показывая: «Не дождёшься!»

— Бокуто-сан, не томите его, дайте уже лакомство, а то он вас всего заклюёт.

Акааши щёлкнул пальцами. Слуга подбежал и извлёк из сумки парочку мышиных тушек и подал своему господину. Затем он достал другую для Наруми.

Она осторожно приняла лакомство из рук Акааши и проглотила его в два счёта. Досан же чуть не отхватил Бокуто палец. Зато после ещё трёх тушек он всё же разрешил себя погладить по холке, только с совершенно отстранённым видом, будто не наслаждался лаской.

— Хех, всё равно люблю этого паршивца, — с широкой улыбкой произнёс Бокуто, когда пернатые насытились и улетели. — Досан заставляет меня в полной мере ценить повиновение.

— Всё дело в том, Бокуто-сан, что вы и Досан имеете схожий характер — оба не созданы служить, — рассудительно заметил Кейджи.

— Ха-ха, может, ты и прав. — Бокуто вскинул голову, вглядевшись в звёздное небо. — Однако я до последнего не оставлю веры в то, что он прилетит на мой зов в минуту опасности.

— Он хоть и нагл, но очень вам предан. Поверьте, господин.

Услышав в ответ довольное уханье — к слову, действительно весьма схожее с совиным, — Акааши передал перчатки слуге, а сам собрался зажечь андон. Умело и быстро он поджёг сухие иглы искрой, извлечённой из камней, и аккуратно перенёс разгоревшийся огонёк в фонарь, который тут же осветил пространство вокруг желтоватым рассеянным свечением.

Передав его адепту, Акааши приблизился к Бокуто. Совень размашисто закинул руку ему на плечо, обнимая.

— Небесное серебро. Богатства Ками, нам недоступные, — хриплым от неудобного положения головы голосом проговорил он.

Кейджи молча кивнул. Его богатство было гораздо ближе, но в равной степени недоступно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Офуро — деревянная бочка с подогретой водой, куда погружались только будучи чистым.  
> ² Фурако — ванна с также нагретыми опилками, щепой или галькой. Использовалась для восстановления после нагрузок.


	4. Часть 4

Новости, которые принёс Бокуто, несильно обрадовали молодого оябуна клана Некома. Куроо снова восседал за столиком в своей комнате, уже второй раз раскуривая длинную тонкую трубку. 

Прошерстив в памяти воспоминания о последних событиях, он пришёл к выводу, что за его кланом никаких «нарушений» не замечено: контакты с сёгунатом поддерживались только по вопросам снабжения кварталов ёсивара разными категориями шлюх — юдзу и ойран. При этом Некома чётко соблюдала субординацию. В остальном держались обособленно. Не было никакого резона светить сходки любителей азартных игр.

Тогда в чём повинны Фукуродани? Даже если Некома где-то и прокололись, то мстить за это союзникам просто глупо. К тому же, насколько Куроо знал, Бокуто — при всём его самодурстве — не ввязывался в особенно рискованные операции. Парадоксально, но совень быстро мыслил и умел, когда надо, принимать действительно верные решения. Поэтому считать, что сами Совы где-то серьёзно напортачили, — беспочвенно.

Однако проблемы это не снимало. Неизвестный убил троих, и их уже не вернёшь из мира Ками. Кто бы это ни был, Тецуро не был заинтересован в повторении подобного бессмысленного кровопролития. По-хорошему стоило бы проверить свои владения, послушать, о чём судачит народ. Порой из слухов можно вычленить просто бесценную информацию.

Выпуская кольца дыма изо рта, молодой оябун вздохнул. Сейчас бы спросить совета у отца, но Нэкомата, как назло, ушёл куда-то в горы постигать духовную гармонию. Куроо криво усмехнулся — почему-то он бы не удивился, если б узнал, что отец Бокуто занимался тем же. Старые извращенцы. Иначе почему у них с Котаро фамилии «трагически погибших» матерей?

Пару раз гаденько хихикнув собственным мыслям, Куроо хлопнул в ладоши.

Служка появился на пороге комнаты в мгновение ока.

— Позови ко мне Цукишиму. И заранее передай, что я плевал на его занятость.

***

_Последний хрип из глотки — и тёмная птица падает; бьёт крыльями изо всех сил, теряя перья. Они оседают на снегу, превращаясь в грязные лужи._

_Маленький Цукишима бежит к птице, отчаянно желая поймать её, но всё тщетно. Ворон падает с небес, и мальчику достаются лишь чёрные перья. Он ловит их, но стоит им коснуться кожи, как они превращаются в грязь. Цукишима мечется, пытается сохранить хоть одно, и, о чудо, большое перо из крыла попадает ему в руку и не тает. Кей дует на перо, пытаясь зачем-то согреть дыханием, но оно, внезапно меняя форму, растекается чем-то красным._

_Горькие слёзы смешиваются с кровью на руках._

_Рядом слышится шуршание кошачьих лап и мелодичный перезвон колокольчиков. Цукишима отрывает руки от лица: огромная чёрная кошка с двумя хвостами стоит прямо перед ним. У её лап — поверженный ворон, хищница игриво трогает его лапкой. Цукишима кричит так, что, кажется, от его крика должны расколоться небеса и осколками поразить чудовище, но небеса разразились только дождём. Кошка всё ещё напротив, и её хитро прищуренные глаза смотрят на маленького Кея. Лапой она продолжает давить бездыханное тело птицы._

_Цукишима пятится и падает на землю, а туша ворона вдруг приобретает очертание человеческого тела. Мальчик с ужасом узнает старшего брата. Холодная чавкающая грязь такая зыбкая и ненадёжная, но всё же опора, поэтому он, пересиливая страх, отступает на шаг, собирает её в руки и швыряет в кошку. Та с шипением отскакивает, задирает хвосты. Чёрная шерсть на загривке дыбится острыми иглами. Хищница увеличивается, но Цукишиму это больше не пугает. Грязь, что покрывает его тельце, станет его оружием, и рано или поздно он утопит это чудовище в ней. А сейчас он поднимается и заново наполняет руки спасительной жижей…_

Цукишима вскочил и попытался схватить воздух, но вокруг полумрак и шум капель — дождь снова принёс кошмар детства. Его руки бессильно сжимали футон, а дыхание никак не желало успокаиваться. Натужный хрип умирающего ворона и хитрый кошачий взгляд всё ещё стояли перед глазами.

Он судорожно нащупал чётки. Деревянные бусины перекатывались между пальцами, даря самообладание. Он больше не ребёнок, и бояться кошки нет смысла: Цукишима сам пришёл в её логово, чтобы повергнуть, уничтожить эту тварь. Он опутает её шёлковыми нитями, лично сплетёт тонкую удавку — сделает так, что эта гадина даже не заметит, как попала в его ловушку.

Пальцы привычно отбивали ритм, пока Цукишима смотрел в окно. Дождь был настолько сильный, что примял зелень в саду, а низкое серое небо выглядело столь близким — казалось, можно дотянуться рукой.

Всё вокруг пропиталось влажностью. Футон тоже отдавал сыростью. Запах тростникового татами щекотал ноздри.

За сёдзи кто-то негромко зашуршал, привлекая внимание. Цукишима поморщился: только этого не хватало. Он буквально ощущал физический дискомфорт, когда его утренние ритуалы нарушали. Всё поместье знало эту особенность юного господина из падшего Карасуно, и, частенько злословя, слуги выставляли на посмешище его утренний распорядок. Цукишима плевать хотел на их пересуды, но вот издёвки главы клана доводили до белого каления. Тот не то в шутку, не то всерьёз расспрашивал про необходимость утренней медитации и очищающих ритуалов. Всё интересовался, когда Цукишима достигнет просветления и вознесётся ли небеса.

Примет ли Небо сына якудзы или низвергнет обратно на землю — или ещё куда подальше, — ведали только Ками, поэтому Цукишима вежливо отшучивался, но внутри полыхал огнём: несносность Куроо отравляла его. Кей знал, что спокойный разум — его опора, но Куроо был до одури раздражающим. Его слова впивались в душу хлеще ударов кнута.

«Второй господин из Карасуно», «младший Карасуно» — Куроо Тецуро словно специально разжигал ненависть внутри Кея. Цукишима успокаивал злость и с вежливой улыбкой обращал все насмешки в язвительность. Периодически он столь дерзко отвечал главе Клана, что люди всерьёз ожидали гнева от хозяина дома. Однако Куроо презрительно хмыкал и в ответ язвил ещё больше.

Цукишиму раздражали его цинизм и уверенность в себе: Куроо вёл себя так, будто Ками подарили ему бессмертие. Наглость молодого оябуна возрастала при встрече с Бокуто, что особенно раздражало Цукишиму.

В тренировочных поединках один на один Кей всегда оставался побеждённым. Чёрный клинок катаны вился вокруг, словно кошачий хвост, в итоге не оставляя жертве иного выбора, как смириться со смертью.

Но Цукишима верил — постоянные медитации и тренировки рано или поздно принесут результаты. В решающей битве против врождённого таланта он ещё проявит себя: отточит каждое движение и повергнет Куроо, а вместе с ним и Бокуто. Его нагината не подведёт, а Куроо пусть сколько влезет насмехается над ним. Последними смеются те, кто переживает врагов.

Цукишима поднялся с футона. Три негромких хлопка — и Ямагучи крадучись вошёл в комнату. Ямагучи был единственным человеком, кого Кей мог видеть с утра, не раздражаясь. Не то чтобы он был привязан к Тадаши — тот, скорее, стал частью жизнью Кея, как недостающий кусочек мозаики. Ямагучи Тадаши был ребёнком из побочной ветви семьи Карасуно. Слишком слабый для каких-то решительных действий, он частенько становился предметом насмешек и издевательств. Цукишима не нуждался в друге, но Небеса решили по-другому, послав ему преданного союзника. Тихий Ямагучи хоть и частенько прятался позади господина, но в то же время пристально смотрел по сторонам, не давая ударить в спину.

— Цукишима-доси, тут такое дело… — Тадаши мялся у порога. — Куроо-сама требует тебя к себе. Приказал бросить все утренние делишки, сказал парадно одеться, «а то мало ли, просветление настигнет внезапно», — зачем-то процитировал он. — Негоже, мол, будущим небожителям да не в праздничной одежде появляться.

Кей на секунду задержал дыхание и прикрыл глаза. День ещё не начался, но порцию упакованных в красивую обёртку гадостей он уже получил. Как же раздражало всё это, да вот только Куроо объяснять бесполезно.

— А разве он не был занят с главой Фукуродани, он же вроде ещё вчера гостил? Что-то наш Куроо-сама слишком быстро отпустил своего друга, — Цукишима едва ли не сплюнул себе под ноги. — Кто в нашем клане не наслышан про ночные игрища двух молодых оябунов.

— Кей-аники! — предупредительно прошептал Тадаши. — Кто-то идёт!

Цукишима прислушался, но ничего подозрительного не обнаружил. Однако через секунду он уловил тихий скрип половиц. Свободный взмах рукой — и Ямагучи исчез за сёдзи, встречая гостя.

— Послание от Куроо-сама для Второго Карасуно! — донеслось до Цукишимы.

«“Второй Карасуно”… Куроо, чёртов наглец! Когда же я перестану выслушивать это от тебя?» — подумал он, неосознанно начиная быстрее пересчитывать шарики на чётках.

Ямагучи вновь зашёл в комнату, держа в руках записку. В послании просили поторопиться. Цукишима яростно сжал её в пальцах, и в нос ему ударил запах рисового вина. Ну что за тварь…

Кей снова глянул в окно: потоки небесной воды до сих пор не утратили свою силу. Что ж, если Куроо Тецуро затеял игру в оскорбления с самого утра, то Цукишима Кей вернёт ему подарок с довеском. Тем более когда выдаётся удачный повод.

Гэта глухо постукивали по мокрой каменной тропинке. Цукишима шёл в размеренном темпе, прикидывая различные варианты проявления внимания к своей персоне со стороны молодого оябуна. Не далее чем ранним утром сегодняшнего дня от них уехал глава Фукуродани, славившийся непосредственным поведением, а значит, Куроо нянчился с ним целые сутки. Однако странно, почему с ним не было его сайко-комон… Причина вызова тоже, вероятно, крылась в проблемах Бокуто: Куроо не стал бы беспокоить Цукишиму по личным делам — у него достаточно мелких сошек для грязной работы. Значит, произошло нечто действительно серьёзное.

***

Куроо смотрел, как капли дождя скатывались по «музыке ветра». Одна капелька осела на язычке колокольчика и никак не хотела срываться. Он перевёл взгляд на пруд: маленькие водовороты закручивались на водяной глади. Из-за сильного дождя карпы залегли на дно, прячась за корнями лотоса. Тецуро несколько раз опускал руку с лакомством, но рыбки не выплывали к нему. На лёгкий посвист откликнулся только любимец — золотисто-чёрный кои. Он чуть выплыл из-под листа и тут же скрылся, как бы показывая, что дождь пугал его. Куроо улыбнулся и начал заворачивать край уманори¹ — он-то дождя не боялся. Аккуратно шагнув в воду, Куроо поднял лицо навстречу каплям с неба. Коты ненавидят её, но обожают рыбу — такое противоречие вполне в его духе.

Чуть наклонившись, он постепенно погрузил руку с лакомством в щербатую от дождя поверхность водоёма, другой же легко отвёл большой лист лотоса к террасе. Золотистый карп послушно последовал за лакомством. Куроо сплёл несколько листьев лотоса в один большой, чтобы карп надёжно укрылся.

— Вот так, — удовлетворённо хмыкнул он. Вылезая из пруда, он скинул промокшую от дождя накидку. Словно выросшие из-под земли слуги тотчас же забрали её.

Цукишима издалека наблюдал за возившимся в пруду главой клана. Какая нежная любовь к таким безмозглым существам, даже удивительно! Раздавшийся под ногой лёгкий свист заставил переключить внимание — соловьиная трель пока не выдала его присутствие. Путь к Главе Клана у каждого свой.

Тёмная кипарисная терраса вела к главному залу в доме, минуя сад и пруд. По неизвестной прихоти дом семьи Некома был устроен не как у всех: несколько выходов и главных террас смыкались именно в саду, прямиком перед прудом. В случае нападения враги были бы оттеснены войнами клана к воде, из-за чего их шансы на побег значительно снижались. Многочисленные потайные ходы и люки опутывали дом и сад. От одной такой ловушки у Цукишимы остался шрам на животе — царапина от острого деревянного кола. Куроо тогда еле успел схватить его, иначе он упал бы в яму с такими же кольями. Будь на месте Цукишимы взрослый человек, то под собственным весом легко насадился бы на них.

В детстве Куроо и Бокуто частенько играли в прятки на территории усадьбы. Они звали и Цукишиму, однако после того, как он случайно активировал несколько ловушек, желание водиться с этой шальной парочкой пропало навсегда. Вот Акааши отказывался реже, и для него игры тоже частенько заканчивались травмами.

В любой детской игре раскрывалась будущая личность каждого. Обычно взрослые хвалили малышей за ловкость и изобретательность, но каждый из них при этом выбрал свою стратегию достижения цели. Безумный в своей импульсивности юный Бокуто, степенный Акааши, продумывающий каждый шаг, Куроо, полагающийся на рефлексы, и Цукишима — рассчитывающий на наблюдение за остальными игроками. Расчёт причин и следствий ходов ровесников в различных ситуациях помогал ему иногда выигрывать.

Одним из самых главных развлечений молодёжи было преодоление той самой центральной террасы. Оябун Некомата, пребывающий тогда в самом расцвете сил, даже пообещал хорошие подарки первому, кто пройдёт её бесшумно. Он раззадорил молодёжь рассказами о великолепных ниндзя, которые в два счёта могли прокрасться по такой террасе. Акааши и Цукишима первыми сообразили, что никто не стал бы делать деревянный настил легкопроходимым — скорее, «не-проходимым», — вот только доказать это Бокуто не удалось. Будущий глава Фукуродани мог часами штурмовать кипарисовую террасу. Он пытался красться по краю, висел на перилах и даже попробовал перемахнуть её в несколько больших прыжков — но безуспешно. Всё поместье глохло от его возмущённых криков после очередной неудачной попытки. Куроо тоже иногда присоединялся к Бокуто, и криков становилось в разы больше. Сначала возмущённых, с последующим диким смехом, а потом и капризных, переходящих в натуральную истерику.

Ослы в дождь орали тише, чем эти придурки.

Цукишима же, наоборот, предпочитал заниматься точечными тренировками и желательно подальше от этой парочки. Вот только скрыться от них было очень сложно.

_Громкий крик разносится по поместью:_

_— Цукки-кун, выходи-и! Да куда он вечно исчезает-то? Цукки!_

_— Тецуро, это ты во всём виноват! — Жёлтые глаза с укором смотрят на Куроо из кустов. Бокуто чуть подёргивает головой в такт своим словам._

_Куроо раздвигает ветки куста и резко отпускает. Те хлёстко шлёпают маленького совеня по щекам._

_Жёлтые глаза сначала жмурятся от неожиданности, а потом округляются ещё больше._

_— Злой кошак, — ухает Бокуто и с треском вылезает из укрытия._

_На Куроо нападает смех — Бокуто зачем-то защищает этого придурка с чётками._

_— Тогда зачем же ты столкнул его в пруд, Котаро? — он пытается воззвать к совести друга, но это всё шутки — ему совсем не жаль Цукишиму._

_— Уф, так он сам на жару жаловался, — отшучивается Бокуто, — да и вышло так. Надо всё-таки найти твоего дружка…_

_— Разве ты не отправил Акааши его искать?.._

_— Акааши-и-и!!!_

Сейчас же взрослый Цукишима, не боясь скрипа, шагал по террасе. Он намеренно давил ногами на некоторые дощечки. В его голове складывалась мелодия для бамбуковой флейты.

До Куроо долетел знакомый свист. Как всегда, упор больше на правую ногу.

— Ай, Цукки, ты повторяешься, — Куроо тихо усмехнулся. Следуя привычке, он продолжал называть Кея детским прозвищем. — Даже отсюда слышно твоё раздражение.

Молодой оябун, улыбаясь, разлил вино в две нефритовые пиалы, предвкушая выражение лица Цукишимы и его вежливый отказ. В доме слуги уже готовили чай, но об этом важному гостю знать не обязательно.

Когда Кей приблизился, Куроо проговорил, протягивая ему пиалу:

— А вот и ты, наконец-то. Я уже думал, что вино в чаше успеет высохнуть, прежде чем ты придёшь. Однако же тебе удалось успеть!

Цукишима сделал глоток из вежливости.

— Пробуете первое вино в этом году? Оно хоть и лёгкое, но с кислинкой. Идеально к жареному мясу. — Для вида он глотнул ещё.

«Даже не думай, Куроо, вывести меня из себя. Сегодня у тебя это не получится!»

Тецуро вздохнул с мнимой печалью. И что эта вялая улитка вечно из себя строит? Уже даже удивляться надоело… Вечно лицо, будто умэбоси² объелся. А с другой стороны, таких, как Цукишима, на Небеса отправь — они и там недовольны будут.

— Оя, Цукишима, ты же недавно жаловался, что скучаешь в поместье. Вот посмотри, каков я молодец — нашёл работёнку тебе по вкусу.

— Когда же я жаловался, Куроо-доно? Что вы, когда такое было? Или вы ту зиму вспомнили, когда всем, кроме меня, выписали домашние таблички? Уже пару лет с того момента миновало, так что не стоит огорчаться.

Вежливость Цукишимы всё больше вызывала у Куроо досаду. Нет, ну каков придурок, а! Внутри постепенно росло возмущение. Куроо хотелось бы отвесить ему пару оплеух, но нельзя — мудрый глава клана должен уметь смирять тайфун гнева внутри. Тем более пока проблемы не затронули Некома — лишь Фукуроани. Поэтому, как бы ни презирал Цукишиму Куроо, он всегда признавал его наблюдательность, особенно в тандеме с его слугой — Ямагучи Тадаши.

— Как здоровье нашего бравого вакагасиры Кая-сана? — поинтересовался Цукишима.

Куроо едва заметно нахмурился. Полноценного присутствия вакагасиры в клане очень не хватало. Кая уже долгое время мучила неизвестная болезнь. Ему было трудно ходить — лихорадка сразу же охватывала тело. Помочь справиться с недугом пробовали многие лекари, костоправы, даже ведуньи, но ничего не помогало. Кай продолжал медленно, но верно увядать.

— В одной поре… Я нанял ему нового лекаря. Монах с южных островов. Говорят, он поставил на ноги жену местного даймё³, которая изошла кровью после родов.

— Нам остаётся лишь молиться за его здоровье… — пространно заметил Цукишима, а у Куроо начало заметно портиться настроение. — Так зачем же вы позвали меня, Куроо-доно? — всё-таки спросил Кей, наверняка специально скрыв половину лица нефритовой пиалой.

— Возьми своего сопляка, и прошвырнитесь по городу. Послушай, что говорят люди. Есть подозрения, что у соседних кланов наклёвывается крупная сделка, и, если это правда, хорошо бы нам получить свой кусок. Разузнай про дурь: последнее время тот сопляк из лавки на углу подсовывает мне дурно выделанный опиум. Не случилось ли у него чего, а? — Куроо дёрнул бровью и хитро прищурился. — Да и так побалуй меня свежими сплетнями, а то живу в городе, однако так мало знаю… Но сильно не обольщайся: вряд ли тебе удастся собрать полное досье.

Наследник падшего клана смотрел спокойно, взвешивая в голове все «за» и «против» подобной операции.

— Только не подведи нас, Цукишима Кей, — зло прошептал Тецуро. — Я очень не люблю провалы.

— Как скажете, Куроо-доно.

Кей намеренно не встретился глазами с Куроо.

— Если придётся копать глубже, Ямамото в твоём распоряжении — это мой Высокий приказ. Если что особенно любопытное, связывайся с людьми из Фукуродани. Их Глава как раз жаловался, что мечи покрываются ржавчиной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Уманори — один из видов брюк.  
> ² Умэбоси — вид слив.  
> ³ Даймё — аристократ.


	5. Часть 5

Утром следующего дня оябуна клана Некома из липких сновидений вырвал Яку, оповестивший о приходе посланника из Фукуродани. С трудом разлепив глаза, Куроо принял маленькую капсулу из рук помощника, отпустив того восвояси.

Одолевала жуткая головная боль. Тецуро окончательно утвердился в мысли, что курить опиум перед сном — плохая затея. Нет, сначала, естественно, тело кажется воздушным, разум — свободным, и так легко поверить, что остаётся преодолеть единственный шаг на пути к раскрытию великих секретов мироздания. Однако через несколько часов с бархатных небес тебя оглушительно припечатывает к жёсткой земле, где вокруг носятся демоны óни¹, вожделея полакомиться твоей душой. Из-за медленной циркуляции крови сны после дурмана иногда бывают испытанием. Если преодолел их и не сошёл с ума, то жизненный путь ещё не окончен.

И всё-таки Яку появился вовремя, решил Куроо. Сладко зевнув и потянувшись с поистине кошачьей грацией, молодой оябун раскрыл свиток.

**«Почтенный Куроо-доно!**

**Примите высочайший дар от клана Фукуродани: в скором времени к Вам прибудут десять замечательных женщин, сопровождаемых нашими людьми.**

**Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о них!**

**И рассчитываем на Вашу благодарность.**

**Акааши Кейджи».**

Дочитав, Куроо прыснул. Акааши иногда был тем ещё засранцем: вместо того чтобы оставить шлюх для своих вассалов, он умело накапал на мозги Бокуто, а тот с лёгкой подачи своего сайко-комон согласился сплавить баб в Некому. Конечно, кому охота кормить лишних десять ртов, а ещё закупать шелка для кимоно?

Швырнув послание в угол, Тецуро накинул на плечи хаори и решил прогуляться по саду. В эту минуту ему явно не повредил бы свежий воздух. Моросил лёгкий дождь, однако он не мешал наслаждаться природой. Совсем скоро наступит жара, поэтому даже хорошо, что земля будет обильно смочена — вырастет хороший урожай.

Слабый ветер колыхал полы накидки, галька дорожки несильно впивалась в босые ступни.

«Наверняка бляди прибудут сегодня… — размышлял Тецуро. — Надо будет распихать их по ёсивара, причём каждую в отдельный, чтобы, не дай Ками, не сбежали…»

Однажды это уже случалось. Двух сестёр определили в один публичный дом. Прожив там три месяца в полном подчинении правилам, девушки создали прекрасную личину покорности и смирения. Поэтому стоило хозяйке борделя ослабить надзор за содержанками, как сёстры уговорились и сбежали ночью в леса. Однако их план имел один серьёзный изъян, из-за которого всё закончилось плачевно, — на воле они прожили всего два дня. Планируя вырваться на свободу, девушки попросту не могли знать, что подножье горы Фудзи — это территория клана Фукуродани. В лесу их поймали и изнасиловали адепты из побочной ветви группировки, а затем, когда об этом прознали старшие, привели к сайко-комон Семьи, который уже получил известие о произошедшем от оябуна Некомы. Заранее было ясно: Совы не могли принять предательниц под своё крыло, даже если бы они подарили клану детей от его воинов, а отослать их обратно в ёсивара Акааши не смог, поэтому девушек лишили жизни. Чтобы не мучились.

Оказавшись на тренировочной площадке, Первый Некома заметил Льва, застывшего с луком в руках напротив мишени. Мальчишка тренировался до седьмого пота, до сих пор окрылённый благосклонностью Главы и уязвлённый поражением от Рогатой совы. Занятый совершенствованием навыка, Хайба не заметил своего господина. Но это была не столько невнимательность молодого адепта, сколько умение Куроо остаться незамеченным — несмотря на габариты, Первый господин Некома прекрасно владел собственным телом. «Дикий кот» — так называли его враги.

«Пусть выместит всю дурь, — заметил про себя Тецуро, неслышно ступая мимо. — Надо будет сказать Яку, чтобы научил его стрельбе в движении».

В усадьбе вовсю кипела жизнь. Кухня источала изумительные ароматы, со стороны оружейной слышался лязг металла о камень — точили оружие. Дом находился в черте города, поэтому здесь невозможно было долго пребывать в уединении. Каждый день к ним то и дело заходили торговцы и лавочники, хозяйки публичных домов присылали различные подношения в качестве благодарности за покровительство и защиту, иногда забегали на поклон бывшие оябуны и вакагасиры, а ныне — сятейгасиры или кёдаи, «старшие братья», мелких кланов, добровольно пожелавших служить Некоме. Подобного рода суета помогала сохранять концентрацию, лишний раз демонстрировала иерархию сил. В мире якудза важно помнить своё место — оно определяет слишком многое.

Подняв взгляд выше, Куроо заметил своего помощника. Яку уселся на витом карнизе крыши флигеля и мастерил стрелы, разложив перья на коленях и животе. Невзирая на малый рост, Мориске был очень ценен для Семьи. Его умение прикрывать тыл, ловкость и скорость реакций, живой, изобретательный ум не единожды сослужили добрую службу для Некома. Последнее время он больше занимался образованием адептов клана — как военным, так и светским, — поэтому за пределы усадьбы выходил довольно редко. Тем не менее, в его ведении оставались несколько самых крупных и доходных ёсивара. Эти публичные дома являлись главным источником обогащения клана.

И всё же, несмотря на все положительные стороны, при Куроо Яку не поднялся в должности выше кайкэя². До второго лица группировки ему не хватало уровня владения искусством дипломатии и определённых качеств характера: мягкости и гибкости. Место сайко-комон в Некома пустовало с первого дня прихода Куроо к власти. Старый оябун Нэкомата забрал с собой Наойю, даже не потрудившись порекомендовать сыну кого-нибудь стоящего взамен. Поставить на это место Цукишиму смерти подобно, поэтому Яку, по сути, работал за двоих. Однако не жаловался, милость молодого оябуна — это бесценная жемчужина, потерять которую очень легко.

Впереди показался пруд. Куроо и не заметил, как сделал полный круг. Тело само двигалось в знакомом пространстве родного дома, избегая смертоносных ловушек. Что-то из этого вызывало в душе невесомую грусть.

Подойдя вплотную к воде, он внимательнее всмотрелся в зеркальную гладь: даже на рябой от небесных капель поверхности можно было разглядеть своё отражение — волосы снова помялись ото сна.

С веранды главного дома его окликнула служанка:

— Господин, желаете позавтракать? У нас сегодня вкуснейшая лапша собу.

При упоминании о еде желудок скрутило спазмом. Точно, ведь последний раз он ел лишь вчера днём…

***

В противовес утру и большей части дня вечер обещал быть насыщенным: прибыли те самые женщины, о которых писал Второй господин Фукуродани. Обязанность встречать их по обыкновению взял на себя Яку. Однако в этот раз ему в помощники был определён Лев. Мориске подобным решением оказался вполне справедливо недоволен, однако довольно скоро понял, что молодой господин поступил так в том числе ему назло, а себе — на потеху.

Раздев несчастных донага, их в сопровождении троих «младших братьев» отправили в ванные. Пока девушки приводили себя в порядок, Яку и Хайба проверяли состояние их одежд и прочей поклажи: наличие праздничного кимоно, качество шёлка, из которого оно сделано, количество украшений. За полчаса кохай уже дважды успел навлечь на себя гнев — уж слишком много глупых вопросов задавал. Дальнейший осмотр и отбор проходил в специальном флигеле. Он проводился Первым господином Некома лично.

Девушек выстроили в ряд. Наблюдать стыдливый румянец у всех десяти было забавно — значит, они в этом деле не так уж и давно.

Куроо указал перстом на первую; Мориске тут же встал с места.

— Имя?

— Мия Шираки из Мияги.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Шестнадцать…

Хайба, стоявший в сторонке, отвёл взгляд. Миниатюрная девушка, к которой было обращено внимание двух господ, обладала приятными чертами лица и светлой кожей. Длинные чёрные волосы полностью скрывали её спину, кончиками щекоча округлости.

Было до безумия неловко и даже стыдно, что с девушками можно обращаться столь бесцеремонно и грубо. К тому же когда так поступает семпай и господин, которым восхищаешься… Подобное трудно укладывалось в голове младшего.

— Сколько мужчин ты осчастливила?

Девушка зажмурилась от стыда.

— Д-двоих…

— Мори-кун, — Куроо легко щёлкнул пальцами. — Проверь.

Кайкэй клана Некома подозвал кохая ближе и приказал ему крепко держать девушку сзади. Дрожащими от волнения руками Хайба перехватил её поперёк ничем не прикрытой груди и коленом развёл ноги. Смочив два пальца слюной, Яку ввёл их прямо в лоно. Девушка взвизгнула и затрепыхалась. Очевидно, ощущения были не из приятных.

— Не врёт, — подтвердил он, закончив. — Отпусти её, Лев.

Хайба разжал объятия и отошёл на несколько шагов, с трудом сдержав малодушный порыв сбежать отсюда.

Первый господин лениво оглядывал вздрагивающую в беззвучных рыданиях жертву.

— Для юдзё слишком хороша, как думаешь?

— Да, Куроо-сама, — записывая что-то, подтвердил кайкэй. — Она молода и стала женщиной совсем недавно. Если определим её к Мамейе, клиенты будут довольны.

Тецуро снисходительно улыбнулся.

— К Мамейе, говоришь… А что скажет мой юный и талантливый Хайба-кун? Кто она: юдзё или ойран?

Лев старательно прятал испуг при взгляде на оябуна. Он пока ещё слишком не привык к жестокости.

— Куроо-сама, простите, но я не понимаю разницы…

— Юдзё — дешёвая блядь, натянуть которую по карману едва ли не любому, а вот ойран — это уже какой-никакой статус…

— Тогда ойран… — тихо проговорил юноша.

— Пусть будет так. Яку, дальше.

Страшное чувство унижения, позора, стыда разжигало в душе огонь ненависти. Наблюдая за продолжением отбора, Лев невольно вспоминал, как его самого отец когда-то за руку привёл в клан, предложив сына в качестве уплаты игорного долга. Разумеется, его «проверяли» иначе и совсем другие люди, но то состояние беззащитности запомнилось навеки. Равно как и предательство самого близкого человека.

Мать мальчишка помнил очень смутно… Иногда во снах она являлась ему: светловолосая, как он сам, высокая, с большими глазами цвета молодых бамбуковых стеблей. Она всегда улыбалась и звала его по имени, но не так, как все — Лев, — а тепло и абсолютно по-иному: Лёвочка. Отец никогда не говорил о ней. На все вопросы отвечал лишь то, что она умерла, а его имя — её прихоть.

Глава семьи Хайба не снискал особого уважения ни в обществе, ни в семье. Раньше он служил помощником на корабле, но за непокорность был списан на берег. Стал крестьянином, выращивал рис, но урожай на полях рождался скудный, от чего бывший моряк с горя начал баловаться крепкой рисовой настойкой. Жена, о которой он почти никому не рассказывал, умерла примерно в этот же период, поэтому поводов напиться стало в два раза больше. Плод любви с любимой женщиной — собственного сына — он замечал только в короткие периоды трезвости. Неустанно причитал, как же тот похож на мать, и снова прикладывался к бутылке. На этой почве пристрастился к азартным играм. Были времена, когда он выигрывал — Лев несколько месяцев посещал школу, где научился вполне неплохо читать и писать, — но госпожа удача неизменно предавала бывшего моряка. Ставка на таблички прогорела, костоломы вытрясли карманы — однако долг оказался слишком велик. Слёзные просьбы и обещания вернуть не помогали. Что оставалось делать?

Молодого адепта вернул к реальности смешок оябуна:

— Оставь её здесь и приведи в порядок. Я так устал от проблем со сном.

Сказав это, он удалился, шурша длинными чёрными одеждами. Сегодня Куроо-сама был непривычно мрачен.

Яку в ответ поклонился, провожая господина до самых дверей, а после отобрал одну из девушек от остальных девяти, по-прежнему стоящих в шеренге. К боли Льва — ту самую, из Мияги.

— Теперь слушайте меня, — провозгласил кайкэй. — Каждая из вас отправится в публичный дом, где вас научат быть ласковыми и привечать мужчин как должно. Помните, что за вами стоит великий клан Некома и ваш господин — Куроо-сама. Блюдите свою красоту, — он обвёл взглядом комнату. — И не вздумайте сбежать — Кот всегда выследит и задушит мышь.

Некоторые из девушек заплакали, и их можно было понять — отныне и навечно их судьбы сломаны. Что с ними будет, когда им исполнится по двадцать пять? Красота померкнет, тело потеряет привлекательность, исчезнет крыша над головой и покровительство… 

Лев, стоявший всё это время у стены, мечтал забыть всё, что видел.

— Иди за мной, — эти слова относились уже к нему.

— Но как же?.. Мы оставим их одних? — поспешно спросил он, следуя за семпаем.

На воздухе было весьма свежо, поэтому шли довольно быстро.

— За ними придут. Слуги принесут вещи и развезут их по ёсивара — я оставил записку.

— А та девушка?

Яку на мгновение остановился и серьёзно взглянул на кохая.

— Ты сам всё слышал, что тут объяснять?

— Яку-семпай, — в интонации проскользнула грусть. — Я не думал, что… Куроо-сама особенно жесток сегодня, но вы… 

Мориске вдруг замер. Хайба тоже остановился, не смея поднять взгляда с земли под ногами.

— Это приказ, Лев. А приказы не обсуждаются…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Демоны о́ни — в японской мифологии большие злобные клыкастые и рогатые человекоподобные демоны с красной, голубой или чёрной кожей, живущие в Дзигоку, японском аналоге ада.  
> ² Кайкэй — бухгалтер.


	6. Часть 6

Отодвинув сёдзи, Бокуто вышел на террасу и оглядел свои владения.

Раннее утро в горах — это время тишины. Туман укрывал склон серым саваном, заслоняя его от медленно восходящего солнца, глушил шум течения бурных водных потоков. Спали все: звери, птицы, люди… Слуха касался лишь ветер, проносящийся где-то в гуще леса и заставляющий иглы сосен шуршать. Прекрасная пора для обретения внутреннего равновесия.

Накидка съехала на пол, оголяя сильные плечи. Оставшись в лишь лёгких хакама, подвязанных лентами на икроножных мышцах, Бокуто походил на даосского монаха. Он спустился и направился в центр сада камней, где собрался заниматься духовными практиками. Под босыми ногами приятно ощущалась влажная земля и холодные камни. Это помогало настроиться на большую, чем обычно, степень открытости восприятия через другие органы чувств, кроме зрения.

Сев в позу лотоса, Бокуто сложил руки в хоккайоин: положил левую руку на правую ладонями вверх, соединив кончики больших пальцев, и расслабил плечи. Сделал глубокий вдох и медленный выдох. Закрыл глаза.

Дзадзэн превосходно помогала очистить сознание от лишних образов, мыслей и эмоций. Несмотря на видимую беззаботность, Бокуто постоянно держал в уме случай с убийством адептов своего клана. Странная смерть, глупая и совершенно бессмысленная — вот что не давало покоя оябуну Фукуродани. Обычных граждан убивали по нескольким причинам: долг, оскорбление чести или месть и пьянство. Но, как это часто бывает, официальные версии всё равно что вуаль, прикрывающая нагое тело гейши. Что же касается убийств шиноби и якудза — тут всё обстояло намного сложнее. Это могло быть что угодно: от мести до отвлечения внимания от чего-то более опасного или даже провокации властей. Чутьё подсказывало, что здесь не обошлось без стороннего влияния. Последняя межклановая война прошла совсем недавно. Свержение Карасуно дорого обошлось каждой Семье, и Бокуто очень хотел ошибаться в своих рассуждениях, что нечто подобное грядёт снова.

На несколько секунд задержав дыхание, он открыл глаза и положил руки на землю перед собой. Примерился, пошире растопырил пальцы, а затем единым усилием поднял по-прежнему сложенные в «лотос» ноги, переходя в стойку на руках.

Маленькая капля пота, лаская кожу и оставляя влажный след, медленно поползла между налитыми мышцами пресса. Приостанавливаясь на особенно рельефных участках, она медленно катилась дальше, собирая выступившую испарину, и продолжала путь ровно до солнечного сплетения, где, отяжелев, упала.

Бокуто с выдохом выпрямил ноги и вытянулся, как струна. При медитации сознание полностью освобождалось, волнения оставляли тело и делали его воздушным, невесомым. Всё, что выдавало в нём жизнь, — это пульсирующая, набухшая от прилива крови жилка на правом виске. В остальном же он был недвижим, словно золотая статуя Будды.

Когда из печной трубы повалил дым разожжённого очага, из разных комнат послышался топот ног и приглушённые голоса, Бокуто снова осознал себя. Плавно, словно в теле и вовсе не было костей, он согнул ноги в коленях, прижал их к животу, опустил таз, оказываясь на корточках, после чего распрямился и встал во весь рост. Размяв шею и плечи, он направился в свои комнаты, где его, можно быть уверенным, уже ожидал таз с ледяной водой для умывания. Однако прежде чем зайти к себе, Бокуто вспомнил одну забавную детскую шалость.

Мельком оглянувшись и убедившись, что поблизости ни души, Котаро взобрался по деревянной колонне на крышу. Легко, словно ветер, прошмыгнул по черепице пологой поверхности, остановился у края.

Забытое с детства соперничество, в котором он, но также и Куроо, и Цукишима уступили Акааши — бесшумно миновать «поющую» веранду в главном доме Некома, — будто снова возобновилось. Тогда разгадка была простой: требовалось лишь угадать плотно подогнанные половицы и иметь лёгкие ноги, чтобы пройти по ним. В награду за сообразительность Кейджи получил великолепный лук от Нэкоматы-доно и большущий бенто с разными яствами, а Котаро — только лёгкий подзатыльник от отца и наставление не сдаваться. Тем же вечером Бокуто ворвался в комнату к названому брату и громогласно заявил: «Обещаю, я буду лучшим шиноби! Превращусь в тень, стану невидимым, а мои шаги будут легки, как морской бриз! Но и ты, Кейджи, поклянись, что не перестанешь тренироваться, иначе я уйду из Семьи и откажусь от положения». Акааши уклоняться от клятвы не стал, и с тех пор взяла начало история розыгрышей, пугалок и шутливых покушений: то Бокуто заставал Акааши врасплох, то сам Акааши настигал Бокуто, когда тот меньше всего был готов к этому.

От воспоминаний о собственной наивности Котаро едва не расхохотался. Сейчас он испытывал схожие чувства: предвкушение шалости, желание победить, одурачить соперника.

Во внутренний двор вошла Широфуку. На плече девушка несла тростниковый шест с двумя большими чашками белого риса на обоих концах. Проводив её взглядом, Бокуто снял поддерживающие ленты со штанин и обернул их вокруг запястий так, чтобы между кистями были две полоски ткани. Далее он наклонился, положив руки на острый декоративный элемент крыши, и кувыркнулся, чтобы повиснуть верёвками на нём вниз головой. Перед глазами возникли закрытые створки личных покоев Акааши.

Суть плана Первого господина Фукуродани заключалась в том, чтобы застать своего поверенного врасплох с самого утра. В комнате Кейджи под потолком располагались три массивных балки, поддерживающих второй этаж. Бокуто однажды уже проворачивал подобный трюк и теперь надеялся на эффект неожиданности — Акааши ведь не мог помнить всё.

Аккуратно отодвинув ногой створку двери, Первый господин проник в покои своего сайко-комон. Как истинно великолепный шиноби, он сначала зацепился верхом стопы за балку, затем освободил одну руку, чтобы прикрыть сёдзи за собой, потом так же зацепился и второй ногой, а после сложился в складочку, чтобы ухватиться за дерево руками. Опустив ноги, он качнулся и практически взлетел на «насест», приземлившись на подушечки пальцев ног. Каждое движение совершалось без малейшего шума. Даже дыхание подчинялось специальному ритму, чтобы случайным вздохом не выдать присутствия постороннего. Застыв, как статуя дракона на карнизе дворца Императора, Бокуто устремил взор вниз.

Акааши спал на своём футоне в центре комнаты. Откинув голову набок, он едва заметно хмурил брови. Пальцы не укрытой одеялом руки судорожно вздрагивали — словно он пытался схватить белоглазку на лету. Лицо его оставалось безмятежным и очень молодым, почти мальчишеским. Это определённо была какая-то ночная магия, потому что днём Кейджи выглядел на свой возраст.

Бокуто перемахнул на соседнюю балку, чтобы быть как можно ближе к хозяину комнаты, развернулся, присел и откинулся, снова повиснув вниз головой, но на этот раз цепляясь не стопами, а голенями — острая грань впивалась под коленями. Сначала Котаро хотел сразу закричать что-нибудь в духе: «Сдавайся, грязный пёс!», однако решил повременить — Кейджи слабо улыбнулся во сне.

Сердце Первого господина Фукуродани на мгновение остановилось, а Акааши вдруг резко распахнул глаза.

— Я поймал тебя, — только и смог прохрипеть Бокуто, когда ему в шею едва не полетел сюрикен.

Акааши вздохнул и опустил руку.

— Я пропустил распоряжения о новых тренировках шиноби? — с едва различимым ядом в голосе спросил он.

Лицо Бокуто было до того красным от прилившей крови, что походило на маску Ханья, разве что вместо демонического оскала сияла улыбка победителя.

— Как беспечно с твоей стороны нежиться в постели, когда твой господин уже бодрствует. — Резко выпрямив ноги, он приземлился на вытянутые руки и кувыркнулся, оказываясь в центре комнаты. — Не смей проигрывать мне так легко.

— Как жаль, что я всё-таки не бросил хиро…

Бокуто довольно ухнул, уловив иронию.

— Вставай, Акааши. Я видел Широфуку: она набрала столько риса для твоих онигири.

Тот быстро накинул хаори и поднялся с футона.

— Завтрак в большой комнате или вы предпочли другое место?

— Слуги знают это лучше нас, хо-хо!

***

Завтрак близился к завершению. Помимо Акааши, чести разделить трапезу за одним столом с оябуном удостоились несколько старейшин клана — дальние родственники по отцу.

Размеренную беседу нарушил ввалившийся в залу служка.

— Бокуто-доно, Бокуто-доно! — вскричал он, упав на колени.

— Да, что такое? — благодушно отозвался тот, покачивая в ладони пиалу с летним вином. По-видимому, торопливость и отсутствие манер слуги совсем не смутили Первого господина.

— Прибыл сятейгасира¹ Широку-сан, просит аудиенции.

— По какому вопросу? — серьёзно спросил Акааши. На его лице всё ещё можно было заметить тень недовольства, вызванного неожиданной ранней побудкой.

— Он хочет говорить с господином о юных адептах.

— Охо-хо! — Бокуто довольно оживился. — Проси.

— Слушаюсь, господин!

— Чего это вы так возрадовались приходу Широку-сана? — проскрипел один из старейшин. — Помнится, вас никогда не заботило, как обучают юное поколение.

Тем временем остальные слуги засуетились: принесли ещё вина, заменили блюда, унесли пустые пиалы.

— Широку — достойный сын якудза. У меня имеется с ним определённого рода договорённость, — пространно заметил оябун.

— И какая же?

— Вы всё услышите сами.

Искусно расписанные створки дверей раздвинулись, сятейгасира поспешил войти. Это был мужчина средних лет с лисьим лицом, тонкий, как тростинка, от чего складывалось впечатление, что он — подросток.

— Приветствую вас, Первый господин Фукуродани Бокуто-доно, Акааши-сан. С почтением и к вам, старейшины, — произнеся это, Широку сел в саикэйрэй, почтенно склонив голову до самого пола, затем вернулся в сэйдза, уперев взгляд в невидимую точку между ним и своим господином.

— Садись. Я слушаю тебя.

Служанка почтенно указала гостю его место за столом. Остальные присутствующие ждали, какие вести он принёс.

— Бокуто-доно, я прибыл просить позволения проэкзаменовать юных адептов, которые прошли все необходимые тренировки, чтобы решить, кто из них достоин чести совершить сакадзуки.

— И куда же намереваетесь наведаться?

— В Огасавару, что на территории Итачиямы. Близится срок…

— Срок сбора налогов, помню-помню…

Старейшины неодобрительно заохали, а сосредоточенное лицо Акааши застыло, словно каменное. Подобные абсурдные идеи приходилось слышать довольно часто и заодно отговаривать господина от их воплощения. По крайней мере, так ему казалось. Бокуто не любил долго сидеть на месте, качества его характера не предполагали подобного вовсе. Однако идти со вчерашними детьми на территорию Итачиямы… Сайко-комон не мог подвергнуть клан и своего господина подобному риску. Хотя в словах сятея было рациональное зерно: хороший экзамен пойдёт на благо и неопытным юнцам. Если же сам Бокуто отправится с ними, им будет полезно увидеть Первого господина и его мечи в деле. Но только дислокацию всё же требовалось изменить.

— Лезть в нору к ласке слишком опасно, — озвучил свои мысли Кейджи, наклонившись к самому уху оябуна.

— Причины? — столь же тихо ответил тот.

— Вам отлично известно, что Сакуса-сан придерживается принципа невмешательства. Пока вы не трогаете его, он не трогает вас.

Бокуто нахмурился и глотнул вина из пиалы.

— Что предложишь?

— Земли вассалов даймё среднего ранга. В самый раз для новичков.

— Хм…

Старейшины с явным неодобрением поглядывали на Главу. Широку смиренно ждал ответа, уперев глаза в стол, пока Бокуто прикидывал что-то в голове.

— Мы посовещались с моим сайко-комон, — объявил он, — и решили организовать вылазку в Кодзусиму.

Акааши открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но передумал, обречённо уставившись на Бокуто. Взгляд этот был встречен широкой улыбкой и поигрыванием бровей.

— Но Кодзусима — часть территорий клана Нохеби, господин, — осторожно заметил Широку.

— Думай, о чём говоришь, — приструнил гостя Кейджи. — По-твоему, глава клана Фукуродани не ведает, до куда простираются его наделы?

Широку округлил глаза и испуганно поклонился, оббивая татами лбом и раболепно приговаривая:

— Нижайше прошу прощения! Недостойный просит прощения!

— Оставь его, Акааши. Змеи возомнили себя выше закона, давно пора их немного приземлить… Уже совсем скоро поборники начнут ходить по деревням. Думаю, там будет чем поживиться, а заодно оставить Дайшо без парочки рё, — усмехнулся Бокуто и взмахнул рукой в сторону гостя. — Ты, поднимись. — Сятей незамедлительно выполнил приказ. — Подготовь всё необходимое. Я и мой сайко-комон идём с вами. Мы обчистим деревенского старосту, не оставив и рисового зёрнышка, ха-ха!

— Слушаюсь, господин! Сегодня в полночь мы будем ожидать вас на торговой тропе близ развилки.

На этом аудиенция завершилась. Широку поспешно удалился. С него станется — до конца дня объяснять юнцам, что прежний план отменяется, а новый они получат только на пути к цели и что теперь в последние часы им придётся тренироваться усердней, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом перед своим господином.

Оставшаяся часть завтрака прошла за неспешным обсуждением предстоящего «веселья» — именно так видел Бокуто предстоящую вылазку на территорию другого клана. Насколько помнил Акааши, Кодзусима была довольно крупной деревней и промышляла в основном рыболовством да земледелием — для чиновников сёгуна. На самом же деле местные были не только рыбаками, но и ныряльщиками за жемчугом. Впрочем, Дайшо не сильно обеднеет, если не досчитается нескольких жемчужин в сундуке. Зная его, может и не заметить. А если таки обратит внимание, то, вероятно, не обойдётся без жертв: змеи не церемонятся с должниками. Другое дело — вдруг они захотят докопаться до сути и выяснят, кто именно посмел забрать причитающееся им. Бокуто, казалось, подобное не волновало вовсе. Оно и понятно, клан Нохеби в одиночку никогда не смог бы составить конкуренцию Фукуродани.

***

Путь до Кодзусимы занял день. Сделав лишь один короткий привал, отряд под предводительством Бокуто Котаро, состоящий из шести человек, неизбежно приближался к своей цели. Чёрные одежды скрывали крадущихся в ночи. Лёгкой поступью они прокладывали путь, то перепрыгивая с ветки на ветку, то ловко петляя между стволами вековых деревьев, чтобы оставлять как можно меньше следов. Тёплые потоки воздуха приносили запах моря — поселение располагалось поблизости от океана.

Местность стала более каменистой, растительность поредела. Вместо травы и корней под ногами стелились сухая земля, песок кое-где и обломки твёрдой породы. При прыжках с валунов приходилось быть осмотрительнее, чтобы не травмироваться, а также остаться незамеченными.

Отряд остановился на холме. Взору предстали светящиеся огоньки то тут, то там, хаотично расставленные по периметру деревни.

Кодзусима находилась на территории клана Нохеби уже пять лет, судя по информации из свитков, которые Акааши не преминул проверить перед ночной вылазкой. Особых ограничений в их сегодняшней миссии не было. План Бокуто был прост: унести как можно больше ценностей, забрать деньги и рис, предназначенные для уплаты налогов и подношений.

Однако Акааши не оставляла одна навязчивая мысль. Держась подле оябуна, он наблюдал за тройкой новобранцев, готовящихся к боевому крещению. У Кейджи до сих пор не было уверенности в том, что здесь необходимо их с Бокуто Высочайшее присутствие. Разве Широку не управился бы один? Для молодняка так или иначе было только два пути: или церемония сакадзуки в случае успеха, или смерть.

— Вы, двое, — Бокуто указал на адепта в центре и того, что к нему теснился. — Обойдёте деревню с запада и притаитесь у амбаров с рисом. Убедитесь, что там есть что красть и чему гореть. А вы, — он кивнул Широку и мальчишке, оставшемуся подле сенсея, — обчистите как можно больше домов, а после ждите на холме между камнями.

— Да!

Новобранцы, выпучив глаза, внимали каждому слову и согласно кивали. Учитывая, что кроме этих самых глаз ничего не было видно — чёрные повязки покрывали головы и нижнюю часть лица каждого, — не представлялось возможным сказать наверняка, перед чем они испытывали больший страх: перед заданием или перед Первым господином. Вся надежда была на Широку. Тот славился воспитательными навыками. Выходящие из-под его руки мальчишки становились ловкими, храбрыми и верными адептами, послушными приказам.

Бокуто взмахнул правой рукой — приказ действовать. Молодые шиноби и их учитель исчезли в темноте.

— Для себя вы приберегли самое интересное, — вздохнул Акааши, вспоминая, что главные сокровища наверняка хранятся в доме старосты или в его амбарах.

Бокуто на мгновение стянул маску, оскалился.

— Повеселимся, Акааши! — шёпотом воскликнул он и ринулся вниз.

В столь ясную ночь луна отчётливо подсвечивала накатывающие на берег волны бухты. Путь к ней открывали две будто рассечённые серпом скалы, между которыми и раскинулось поселение на пять тысяч душ. У побережья виднелся небольшой причал с пришвартованными лодками. С задачей нужно было справиться до рассвета, так как ныряльщики и рыболовы начинали свою работу засветло.

Акааши видел, как отряд молодняка осторожно продвигался по скалистому откосу вниз, не опасаясь, что их кто-то заметит. Покатые валуны, попадающиеся на пути, удачно прикрывали процессию по пути к западной части поселения. Здесь не было ни постов, ни патруля: только один человек сидел на причале, держа в руках деревянный шест. Мирно спящие обыватели не привыкли к набегам, находясь под крылом Нохеби. Единственное, что заставляло их заячьи сердца трепетать, это время сборов подати клану и налогов — чиновникам.

Тени скользили осторожно; уже не имелось нужды для разговоров. Последние команды были отданы, и у каждого была своя миссия.

Стрёкот сверчков оглушал. Вокруг низеньких рыбацких лачуг царило благоденствие, единственное, что могло его разрушить, — это обеспокоенные псы, которые рьяно бдели покой жилищ своих хозяев.

Согласно приказу шиноби разбились на пары и затерялись между постройками. Бокуто и Акааши осторожно продолжили путь к дому старосты, выделяющемуся среди прочих новенькой крышей, постеленной недавно, судя по цвету черепицы, и двумя дымоходами вместо одного.

Акааши едва уловимо волновался. До него частенько доходили новости о проваленных миссиях. Новички не всегда до конца понимали одну очень важную вещь: приказы нужно выполнять беспрекословно. Молодняк чаще всего был не без дури в голове, и её приходилось усмирять довольно жёстко. Глупое заблуждение о вседозволенности якудза — оно нередко стоило им жизни.

Кейджи следовал за господином, прислушиваясь к тишине ночи и пытаясь уловить малейший намёк на какое-то движение. Но вокруг было тихо. Узкие улочки стелились вдоль деревенских домов, в окнах которых зияла темень. Редкие факелы давали довольно скудное освещение, что шиноби было только на руку.

Впереди показался дом деревенского старосты, а перед ним — двое мужчин, хмуро обводящих взглядами окрестности, с короткими ножами на поясах. Слившись с тенью какой-то постройки, Акааши мог видеть только глаза Бокуто, но, когда они встретились взглядами, их выражение сказало о многом.

Акааши лишь моргнул, но этот жест безусловно означал призыв к действиям.

Они разделились, обходя дом с противоположных сторон. Не издавая ни единого звука, словно совы, они взлетели на крышу и переместились на козырёк аккурат над охраной. Будто статуи священных животных на парапете горного храма, они сидели на корточках, примеряясь и угадывая подходящий момент для атаки.

Короткий кивок Бокуто — и «статуи» ожили, спрыгнув на двух мужчин, вдавливая тех в землю. Затем в резком, но точном движении шиноби практически синхронно схватились за головы опешивших стражников и с тихим щелчком свернули им шеи. Те не успели ни вскрикнуть, ни даже сглотнуть, испустив дух.

Осторожно оттащив мёртвых в близлежащие кусты, господин и его поверенный, не сговариваясь, разделились. Бокуто вошёл с парадного входа, осторожно сдвинув створку ситоми, остерегаясь лишнего скрипа. Акааши же устремился за дом. На веранде он заметил токкури², две чашки для саке и пиалы с остатками ужина. Предполагалось, что староста должен быть внутри один или с семьёй, но парные приборы, оставленные в явной спешке после вечерней трапезы, предупреждали, что гость, вполне возможно, остался в доме на ночь. Это не мешало действовать по плану, но Акааши всегда раздражало, когда в его расчёты вкрадывалась ошибка. Но пути назад не было, как и времени, чтобы всё взвесить. Оставалось уповать на свои силы и находчивость Первого господина. Частенько его любовь к приключениям играла на руку, когда речь шла о неожиданностях.

Под мягким давлением створка легко отъехала, открывая взору коридор, ведущий в личные комнаты хозяев. Опыт подсказывал, что недальновидные главы деревень хранили собранные с жителей налоги именно там. Проникнув в одну из них, Акааши двигался медленно, осматриваясь в поисках комода со множеством выдвижных шкафчиков. Обойдя низкий столик для игры в сёги, Акааши обратил внимание на нетронутый футон, а потом заметил ещё одну перегородку и двинулся к ней, отмечая, что человек, выпивающий со старостой, вероятно, всё-таки ушёл восвояси, или же…

В середине узенькой комнаты среди разворошённых одеял расположились двое. В углу стоял тот самый комод — Акааши тут же заприметил его. Не заостряя внимание на спящих, он принялся неспешно их обходить, двигаясь исключительно на цыпочках, стараясь не задеть ненароком разбросанные чужие ноги и руки. Подойдя к мебели вплотную, он принялся осторожно выдвигать ящички один за другим, различая в них свёртки с чаем, письменные принадлежности, монашеские чётки изящной работы…

В самом низу оказался потайной ящичек.

«Двойное дно, — подумал Кейджи. — Предсказуемо». Обычные воры слишком глупы, чтобы замечать подобные вещи.

Под тонкой искусно сточенной дощечкой оказался свёрток шёлкового платка, связанный в тугой узел. Ощупав его, Акааши удовлетворённо улыбнулся в маску и вложил за пазуху. Полдела сделано.

Развернувшись и собираясь уже отправиться на поиски запропастившегося Бокуто, Акааши взглядом наткнулся на него, сидящего на корточках над спящими и разглядывающего их, склонив голову набок.

Поняв, что его увидели, Бокуто коротко кивнул в вопросительном жесте. Акааши приложил ладонь к груди, где под курткой были надёжно спрятаны деньги, и беззвучно похлопал по этому месту. Бокуто наверняка ухмыльнулся, потому что его глаза характерно сузились и сверкнули. В ответ он вытянул ладонь, показывая раскрытый довольно увесистый мешочек с переливающимся жемчугом. Когда амбары с рисом сгорят, старосте останется предложить свою жизнь в уплату дани, когда за ней явятся люди Дайшо, потому что отныне в этой деревне не останется ничего ценнее жизни её жителей.

Акааши указал рукой на выход, но Бокуто его остановил, кивнув на спящих. Только сейчас Акааши удосужился взглянуть на них более внимательно и тут же почувствовал, как у него задёргался глаз.

Седой мужчина в летах — определённо староста — по-собственнически обнимал юношу. Оба были абсолютно нагими, судя по частям тела, выглядывающими из-под одеяла. Картина складывалась вполне живописная: старый хрыч решил развлечься на старости лет, споив наивного мальчишку и против воли потащив его в постель.

О правоте версии свидетельствовало лицо мальчика: опухшее и заплаканное, словно его достаточно сильно били по щекам. Ресницы беспокойно подрагивали, словно ему виделись нехорошие сны, а руки крепко сжимали края одеяла.

Акааши стало тошно. Он вопросительно посмотрел на своего господина, и тот в ответ на его взгляд извлёк танто³ из ножен на поясе и, игриво повертев его в ладони, ухватился за рукоять. Клинок был направлен вниз.

Дальше всё случилось очень быстро: Бокуто резко перевернул старика на спину, застав того врасплох, придавил коленями его руки и с силой зажал ладонью рот. Акааши ухватился за вскинутые ноги и нахально уселся на них.

От возни юноша тоже проснулся и, прикрываясь одеялом, неуклюже отполз в угол комнаты, во все глаза наблюдая за тем, что творили два незнакомца перед ним.

— Не убивайте! Прошу, пощадите меня! Я ничего не крал, он принудил меня!.. — лепетал он сорванным голосом.

Акааши головой указал ему на дверь и удивился столь быстрой реакции: мальчишка за доли секунды сгрёб скудные пожитки, разбросанные по татами, и вымелся так скоро, что пятки сверкали.

Бокуто глухо хмыкнул сквозь маску. Сейчас уже не было надобности молчать — их целью на этот раз стало ровно противоположное.

— М-м-м!

— Ну что, старый хрен, хорошо развлёкся? — пропел Бокуто, всё так же держа ладонь, чтобы староста не мог произнести ни слова.

— М! М-м-м! М-м-м-м-м!

Тело мужчины дёргалось из стороны в сторону, но намертво удерживаемые в захвате конечности не давали ему свободы действий.

Бокуто убрал руку с лица обездвиженного мужчины, приставил клинок к горлу. Спросил:

— У тебя есть дети?

Староста запищал от страха.

— Что вы, господин, нет у меня детей! А это мой негодный племянник! Он… Он темноты боится, вот и забрался ко мне в постель, сукин сын…

Но Бокуто не слушал. Развернувшись, он надавил коленом на грудь старика, приказав Акааши:

— Разведи ему ноги.

И наклонился над дряхлыми гениталиями. Тут же, не дав жертве опомниться, он оттянул мошонку и отсёк коротким, но острым лезвием яички.

Староста завизжал, его бёдра окропились кровью, тело выгнулось дугой от боли. Он начал вырываться активнее, пытаясь произнести что-то связное, но снова переходя на крик от новой волны боли.

Акааши не испытывал к старому козлу ни крупицы жалости. Таких, как этот, насильников детей было довольно много. Официальная власть казнила их сварением заживо в кипятке, однако доказать факт совершения насилия было весьма трудно: либо жертву запугивали настолько, что она лгала при даче показаний, либо находилась достаточная сумма денег для подкупа префекта. Якудза относились в некоторой степени лояльнее, потому что некоторые члены группировок и сами были замешаны в подобных делах. Но таковыми были не все. Акааши справедливо причислял себя ко вторым.

Тем временем снаружи началось движение. Послышался топот множества ног, ночную тишь заполнили крики. Значит, амбары уже полыхали.

Старик обмяк на собственном футоне и лишь болезненно кряхтел, тяжело дыша и периодически всхлипывая, словно женщина. Пора было выдвигаться. У первых лиц Фукуродани были считанные минуты для отступления. Всполошённые жители наверняка уже должны были стягиваться к площади, помогая в тушении пожара, и в общей суете, если их заметят, выделят отряд для погони: передать властям виновных в пожаре — священная обязанность. Ведь самое жуткое для жителей — если пламя перекинется на их дома.

Бокуто и Акааши поднялись с пола и напоследок окинули взглядом обессиленного старосту, продолжающего заливать татами кровью, и комнату на предмет отсутствия следов. Кивнув друг другу, они пустились наутёк.

В отдалении от дома старосты и вправду полыхал пожар. Пламя вздымалось к небу и пускало чёрные густые клубы дыма. Отовсюду слышались крики и ругань.

Двое незаметно слились с тенями, проскользнули мимо дюжего рыбака, командующего тушением, и выбрались наконец за пределы деревни. Поднялся ветер, а это означало, что жителям Кодзусимы найдётся занятие на всю ночь.

Бокуто изящно перепрыгивал через валуны и вскарабкивался на скалу, Акааши следовал за ним, и через некоторое время они настигли троих адептов и их сенсея, притаившихся в условленном месте. У каждого за спиной был холщовый мешок, а у Широку даже два.

— Отчёт, — произнёс Бокуто.

— Приказ выполнен в точности. Два мешка риса, мешок зерна, женские украшения и монеты. Каждый из генинов подтвердил свои навыки и заслуживает посвящения в ряды клана.

— По возвращении подробно опишешь события и передашь моему сайко-комон.

— Да, господин!

— Бокуто-сан, солнце, — заметил Акааши.

Действительно, горизонт постепенно светлел. Пора в обратный путь.

Они обменялись взглядами и поспешно начали отдаляться от деревни, предупреждая возможную погоню. Акааши был уверен, что в близлежащих селениях не найдутся шиноби, способные выследить их. И если об этой маленькой шалости всё же прознают шавки Нохеби, им посчастливится обнаружить лишь пепел и старосту-евнуха.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Сятейгасира (сятей) — босс младшего уровня, старший бригадир.  
> ² Токкури — специальный сосуд для саке.  
> ³ Танто — кинжал самурая.


	7. Часть 7

Возвращаясь в свои покои, Цукишима был немного озадачен поручением от Куроо. Спускаясь с нижнего яруса террасы, он увидел ждущего его Ямагучи. Сохраняя спокойное выражение лица, тот сообщил о негласном обыске в покоях Цукишимы под благовидным предлогом тайного поручения.

— Пересмотрели все ваши записи, — несколько растягивая слова, произнёс слуга.

— И кто настолько наглый? — скрипя зубами, спросил Цукишима.

— Ямамато-сан пришёл от Куроо-сама и принялся хозяйничать, — на пару тонов ниже ответил Тадаши.

Цукишима поморщился так, будто ему предложили заплесневевший чай. Очередная маленькая подлость от Куроо: пожаловать интересное занятие, оказать милость, а следом самому отдать приказ обыскать его спальню. К тому же доверить это дело Ямамато. Во всём клане не сыщешь идиота более шумного, чем он.

Словно читая мысли Цукишимы, Тадаши продолжил:

— Пришёл и развалился на подушках в вашей комнате, выпил ваш чай и жаловался, что нет вина…

— Что ещё его не устроило? — резко бросил Второй господин Некома.

Тадаши, чуть краснея, продолжил доверительным шёпотом, семеня следом:

— Жаловался на книги. Ни одной картинки развратной не нашёл, шуточки похабные отпускал. Совсем, говорит, наш Цукишима заплесневел тут. Вот в город, продолжает, пойдём, к Мамейе-сан — его там мигом мужиком сделают.

— Кем сделают?.. — медленно переспросил Кей.

— Мужчиной сделают в одном борделе, — по простоте душевной повторил Тадаши. — Ямамато-сан знаток этих мест. Ходят слухи, что в ёсиваре ни одного борделя не осталось, где бы его не видели. А ещё поговаривают, что даже несколько детей прижил от тех женщин. Куроо-сама рвал и метал, я слышал. Чуть под плеть не отправил, да Ямамато-сан вышел-таки сухим из воды. Виноват, говорит, Куроо-сама, очень виноват. Не уследил, да и не докажешь: мои или не мои. Тут, говорит, только на честность женщин полагаться и остаётся. Вот только Куроо-сама сам таким удивлён был. Откуда же, спрашивает, у шлюх этих честность? У одной такой за раз по шесть папаш на одного малыша может быть!..

Цукишима краем уха продолжал погружаться в сплетни от своего секретаря. Ямамото хоть и славился непревзойдённым гулякой, но такое было слишком неожиданно даже для него. Полагаться на честность шлюх — что-то совсем новенькое в клане Некома.

Кей невольно начал улыбаться, представляя лицо Куроо от подобных новостей. Странно, как он сам умудрился пропустить подобное зрелище. Молодой глава клана славился эксцентричными поступками — одна дружба с Первым Фукуродани чего стоила. Тот, кстати, неуёмного гуляку точно четвертовал бы, не поскупился, или кожу на лоскуты порезал, но вот представить Куроо, который принял бы свору ребятни на свою территорию, — и вовсе странно.

— И где же теперь эти дети? — как бы вскользь спросил он у Ямагучи.

— Поговаривают, что Ямамато-сан к себе домой в деревню увёз. Куроо-сама ему даже жалование повысил смеха ради. Похоже, думал, что играть в отцовство господину Торе быстро надоест. Ан нет: уже два года как минуло, а он всё исправно деньги отсылает в деревню. На Новый год у Куроо-сама уже отпрашивался для поездки.

— И что Куроо? — еле сдерживал нетерпение Цукишима. Слишком уж занятная была история.

— Разрешил, Цукишима-доно! И в придачу обещал несколько мешков риса отсыпать. На целый месяц почти отпустил и даже жалование не стал вычитать! Ямамато-сан теперь в два раза больше старается. Кланяется. Говорит, что рад такому справедливому господину служить. Если надо — и в Дзигоку за него спустится, и всем чертям рога пооткручивает. По всем тавернам хвалит благородство Куроо-сама. Не сыскать, говорит, добрее господина. Кабы все такие хорошие были, то и жилось бы веселее.

Не верится даже, — размышлял Цукишима, — зная характер Куроо, Ямамато однозначно попал в мгновение его хорошего настроения. Или же в этом наблюдался тайный умысел?.. Как будущий наследник Куроо вполне мог продумать стратегию, основанную на расчёте. Раз это было почти два года назад — выходит, хитрый сынок готовил почву.

Когда старый оябун окончательно отошёл от дел, в клане могло начаться брожение, но его не было. Все единодушно присягнули сыну Нэкоматы. Значит, собрать возле себя преданных людей — наипервейшая задача для Куроо — была выполнена. А кто может быть преданнее шумного придурка Ямамато, да ещё с целым выводком детей, нажитых от разных шлюх? Неудивительно, что, когда действующий вакагасира Нобуюки-сан намедни слёг с неизвестным недомоганием, на смену ему временно назначили этого подхалима. Дошли бы такие вести до старика Нэкоматы — и одной плетью дело бы не ограничилось. Но следует отдать Куроо должное, он однозначно не просчитался — Ямамато теперь цепным псом за ним будет бегать, да и дети, подрастая, благодаря полоумному папаше будут знать, кто их благодетель…

— Цукишима-сан, Цукишима-сан, — его вывел из раздумий шёпот Тадаши. — Посмотрите-ка!

Цукишима проследил взглядом в сторону, куда указал слуга.

— Что за… — почти уже начал ругаться Кей.

Ямамото ещё издали заметил Цукишиму и теперь старательнее натягивал его косоде¹ на куст. Отойдя на несколько метров назад, он удовлетворённо улыбался. Чучело вышло хоть куда. Услышав приближающиеся шаги, Ямамато быстро юркнул в дом.

— Цукишима-сан, Цукишима-сан, не обращайте внимания, это всё от дурости, — пытаясь предотвратить неизбежное, шёпотом тараторил Тадаши.

Цукишима уже стоял в саду и молча рассматривал испорченный куст камелии. Над роскошной и тщательно обрезанной зелёной кроной бессовестно надругались: местами обломанные верхние ветки валялись у корней, белоснежное касоде, тщательно натянутое, клонило куст к земле и издалека было похоже на сломанную человеческую фигуру. Цукишима, молча наклонившись, поднял ветви трясущимися руками. Камелию, посаженную ещё его братом, скорее всего, уже не спасти. Одно из последних живых напоминаний о нём было загажено, изломано в угоду глупой шутке.

«Почему, почему именно камелия? Почему не какой другой куст, коих в избытке перед домом?!»

Израненное сердце Цукишимы билось. Перед глазами всё застилало пеленой. С самого первого года проживания в этом проклятом месте Цукишима тщательно оберегал растение от невзгод. Красные цветы, появляющиеся к началу зимы, согревали его истосковавшуюся по дому душу. Последняя ниточка была разорвана и растоптана. Болезненная судорога искривила лицо Цукишимы, стерев спокойное выражение лица. Он молча открыл фусума и зашёл в комнату. Вместо строгого порядка здесь теперь царил бардак.

Не обращая внимания на разгром, Кей ловким движением схватил прислонённую к стене нагинату и наставил на Ямамато. Тщательно отточенное лезвие, коснувшись горла, заставило того сглотнуть. Ямамото попятился и упёрся в стену. Он был парень не из трусливых и часто участвовал в различных городских операциях Некомы — в территориальных драках и просто в банальных стычках с нерадивыми клиентами в ёсиваре. Обладая почти животной интуицией, он быстро считывал эмоции противника и хорошо знал, что такое последний рубеж.

Цукишима же, стоявший сейчас перед ним, не был привычным Цукишимой Кеем, над которым потешалась добрая половина клана. Человек, который потерял последнее — то, что было дороже всего, — смотрел на Ямамото слепым от ненависти взглядом. Цукишима, который в жизни не убил ни одного человека, сломал свои внутренние барьеры, и сейчас жизнь Ямамото Такеторы не стоила и плошки риса. Тот сразу понял это и весьма обеспокоился сохранностью собственной жизни. Поручение от главы клана в случае чего оказать содействие зануде Цукки и его вечно мямлящему дружку он воспринял как неплохое приключение. День, так хорошо начинавшийся, грозился стать последним. И это, опять же, ой как не нравилось временному вакагасире.

Ямагучи со снятым с куста косоде сразу же вбежал в дом, пытаясь как-то спасти ситуацию. В одно мгновение подлетев к господину, он попытался привычно схватить его за рукав.

— Цукишима-аники, остановись! — чуть ли не плача, взмолился он. — Прекрати, аники, прекрати!

Но Цукишима игнорировал мольбы друга и продолжал удерживать нагинату перед собой. Всё внимание было сосредоточено на Ямамото, который явственно ощущал, что от одного неверного движения его внутренности будут валяться на полу. Из-за опьянившей голову шалости он оставил оружие в саду и теперь вряд ли мог хоть как-то защитить себя.

— Хэй, Цукишима-сан, пошутили и хватит. Что ты, шуток не понимаешь совсем? — неуверенно начал Такетора, чувствуя, как по спине предательски покатились капли пота.

Нагината — грозное оружие в замкнутом пространстве, и длинное лезвие не оставляло ни единого шанса на побег.

Ямамото медленно отступал, продвигаясь незаметными шагами вдоль стены, пока не вывалился через двери на веранду.

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, тупица! — кувыркнувшись, закричал он в попытке восстановить былую уверенность.

Цукишима угрюмо вышел следом, не опуская оружия.

— Кей-аники, тут письма вашего брата собрать надо, — донеслось из дома. Ямагучи не терял надежду успокоить своего господина.

Ямамато же, воспользовавшись моментом, вихрем взлетел на нижнюю часть энгавы², соединяющую дома. В два счёта преодолев не такое уж и малое расстояние, он почти влетел в додзё³, находящееся аккурат между Главным поместьем и домом «Второго господина Карасуно». А оттуда, судя по испуганным возгласам служанок, припустил дальше по внутреннему двору.

Гнев Цукишимы отступал по мере того, как на его глазах комната начала обретать прежний вид. Ямагучи на пару со служанкой споро расставлял всё по местам. Документы и письма аккуратной стопочкой были сложены на низком письменном столе. Предполагалось, что их хозяин должен сам разобраться в месте и порядке их хранения. Но Цукишиме было не до этого, он понимал, что долго прохлаждаться нельзя, — сегодня ему нужно выполнить поручение Куроо. Правда, теперь об обращении за помощью к Ямамато не могло быть и речи. Этот полудурок только всё испортит, да и может помешать его истинным планам.

Цукишима давно уже научился извлекать выгоду из своего положения. Пойти в город по особому поручению Первого господина — идеальное прикрытие, чтобы обогатиться информацией. Сам Цукишима чаще всего был не в курсе происходящего в Некоме — его никто не просвещал или же не считал нужным просвещать. Все новости он узнавал от Ямагучи. Секретарь всегда был тише воды, ниже травы и поистине являлся кладезем сплетен, что недавно лишний раз и подтвердил, поведав забавную историю о бесполезном Ямамато.

Сегодняшняя же прогулка должна была разбавить однообразие жизни Кея множеством свежих новостей. В первую очередь послушать, о чём судачат простолюдины, бывает намного полезнее, чем дожидаться, пока во время очередной совместной трапезы в клане кто-нибудь удосужится обсудить последние события, зачастую не без приукрашивания или же, наоборот, недосказанности. Народ чаще всего оказывается на первой линии, когда что-нибудь происходит. А если возникают дополнительные вопросы, всегда можно заглянуть к владельцам лавок, которые никогда не откажутся от лишней копейки в обмен на интересующую информацию. И Цукишима знал нескольких торговцев, компетентность которых уже была проверена годами. В любом случае всем им уже известно, кто он такой, и никому не хотелось бы оказаться в луже собственной крови спросонья.

«Не очень приятно начинать новый день с собственной смерти», — говорил им Цукишима как бы между прочим и каждый раз с удовольствием наблюдал, как у лавочников стекленеют глаза. В таком состоянии человек обычно готов продать даже мать.

Через четверть часа о том, что дом подвергся внезапному обыску, свидетельствовал лишь изломанный куст камелии во дворе. Цукишима же велел Ямагучи переодеться и сам уже был облачён в невзрачное кимоно, которое мог бы надеть любой лавочник или же крестьянин среднего достатка. Но менять пришлось не только одежду: Цукишима некоторое время провёл перед зеркалом, чтобы спрятать осанку и походку господина, полностью вжившись в роль простого человека. Таким образом, стать частью толпы на рыночной площади было проще, учитывая, сколько там толпится людей каждый день. Зоркий глаз хитрого торгаша никогда не обманешь, он враз распознает, что за человек перед ним, кем работает, сколько получает и даже какой рукой предпочитает чесать зад.

Не в первый раз доводилось Цукишиме ходить среди народа и добывать информацию — свою работу следовало выполнять хорошо, чтобы Куроо-сан был более чем доволен, тогда и к нему было меньше внимания и претензий, и вероятность удачного исхода дела его жизни увеличивалась в разы. Цукишима не мог позволить привлечения лишнего внимания к своей персоне посредством неудач, поэтому каждое поручение выполнял успешно. Иначе стал бы господин терпеть его вечные препирания? Воистину, Цуккишима хотел бы жить без них — его самообладание давно трещало по швам, — однако всё же мирился: хоть какая-то отдушина, разнообразие.

Полдень на рыночной площади гудел выкриками, скрипом повозок, кудахтаньем кур и прочими звуками. Шумно было от того, что каждый торгаш пытался перекричать другого в желании продать товар. Меж рядов со всякой всячиной сновал народ, бесконечные мириады юкат и накидок проносились мимо глаз каждое мгновение.

Вычленить из этого хаоса что-то определённое было сложно, но Цукишима справлялся с этой задачей — не впервой. Он всегда умел слушать, подмечать детали и складывать факты воедино. Этому он учил и своего помощника.

Кей шествовал размеренной походкой вдоль прилавков с овощами, иногда останавливаясь и спрашивая о цене. Ямагучи семенил следом, навострив уши и оглядываясь.

«Эй, не толпитесь!», «Почём редис? Ох, да ты, видать, обогатиться решил, проходимец!», «Погодка сегодня замечательная, правда, Мория-сан?» — голоса то сливались в общую какофонию, то выделялись отдельными фразами мимо проходящих или же болтающих друг с другом лавочников. И Цукишима слушал, различал каждое слово. Даже из обрывков фраз он мог вычленить нужное и решить, стоил ли разговор того, чтобы дослушивать его до конца.

— Опасно нынче стало по улицам ходить…

— Ха! А когда это не было опасно? Кальмары! Покупайте кальмары!

— Тш, Иоичи-сан, не так громко…

— Стало опасней, чем было прежде, никогда не знаешь, кто выйдет из-за угла и покрошит тебя в капусту…

— Ты всегда был труслив, как заяц, Рюу. Ведь известно, что если не напрашиваешься, то и не порежет тебя никто.

Цукишима замер у прилавка с морской живностью. Запах здесь был тот ещё — терпкий, йодистый, — но разговор продавцов его заинтересовал. Удалось совершенно точно расслышать, что в последнее время на улицах и в заведениях участились погромы и убийства. Но в Эдо никогда не было безопасно…

— Иоичи-сан, не далее как вчера какой-то неизвестный выпустил кишки двум обычным пьянчужкам. Сидели себе, никого не трогали, и вдруг вжик-вжик, — мужчина изобразил два рубящих удара рукой, — и всё залито кровью!

— Подумаешь… Наверняка они сами же и виноваты… — уже не так уверенно пробубнил второй продавец.

Цукишима переглянулся с Ямагучи. 

— А до этого ночью кто-то зарезал Хиро-сана.

— А это ещё кто?

— Это сосед моего двоюродного дяди по отцу.

— Ох! Чего желаете, господин? Улов свежий, посмотрите на цвет, потрогайте, — запричитал тот, которого Цукишима запомнил как Рюу. Он весьма некстати прервал собеседника, заприметив рядом с прилавком двоих, как ему казалось, покупателей.

— Пойду посмотрю ещё. Может, найду свежее, — коротко ответил Цукишима и, быстро поклонившись, проследовал дальше.

Два беспричинных убийства простолюдинов, подумаешь, подобное можно встретить на каждом шагу, размышлял он. Но люди обеспокоены. Даже с их куриными мозгами хватает ума что-то подозревать. Следовало покопаться в этом немного глубже, чтобы с уверенностью отмести как случайность или же удостовериться, что в городе действительно появился безымянный убийца. К тому же следовало помнить, что ёрики⁴ обычно так просто не оставляли подобные случаи. Если народ начнёт паниковать и уезжать из столицы, то пострадает торговля, и новости дойдут до префектов — а это никому не было выгодно. Пока что же случается убийство на убийстве, однако никто ничего не предпринимает? Или же попытки властей поймать виновника не увенчиваются успехом? Кей вознамерился это выяснить.

Неиссякаемый поток людей нёс слугу и господина в сторону прилавков с деревянными безделушками. Цукишима не смог пройти мимо одного из таких прилавков, завидев ряд с чётками. На их концах красовались разного цвета шёлковые кисточки с узлами в основании. Некоторые были украшены серебряными пластинами — они заинтересовали его более остальных. Но, переведя взгляд на продавца, он понял, что в подобном положении не может себе позволить купить столь дорогую вещь. Это смотрелось бы более чем подозрительно, и надменный взгляд тучного мужчины-торгаша говорил о том же.

Ямагучи коротко потянул господина за рукав, будто утешая. Пришлось брести дальше — к прилавкам с деревянными бочками. Там уже никто на них не глазел, а хозяин встретил с улыбкой, намереваясь продать свой товар.

— Бочки из дуба по выгодной цене! — распинался старичок. — Нигде вы не найдёте лучше! Их мой сын мастерил, да благословят Ками его душу…

— Ох, а что же стряслось со столь искусным мастером? — участливо поинтересовался Цукишима.

Лицо старца исказилось в гримасе боли и сожаления. Он почесал облысевший затылок и обречённо помотал головой.

— Неделю назад его зарезал какой-то безымянный у восточных ворот… — мужчина говорил довольно тихо, явно не намереваясь в открытую делиться горем. — Чтоб его растерзали псы! Мой Шоичи вёз древесину из Киото…

— Неужели кто-то осмелился на него напасть на подступах к городу? Это рядом-то с заставой… — деланно удивился Ямагучи, тоже отыгрывая свою роль, чем удивил своего господина: Кей думал, что тот был искренен в удивлении и сочувствии к старику, потерявшему сына.

— В том и дело! Этот шакал ничего не боится: ни закона, ни стражи, ни самих Ками! Ещё раньше… — Старец замялся, подойдя к ним чуть ближе и наклоняясь для продолжения. — Недавно из реки выловили троих людей. Судачат, мол, из Фукуродани, вы можете себе представить? И у каждого нет руки!

— Эй, старый сплетник! — позвал его сосед по рынку, торгующий инструментами. — Сколько раз говорить, не трепли ты своим языком почём зря! Схлопотать хочешь?

— Господин, — почтенно обратился к тому Ямагучи, — но ведь на улицах и вправду стало небезопасно.

— Ты прав, малявка, бойся и не высовывайся из дома по ночам! А то они приберут тебя к рукам, ха-ха! — пробасил мужчина.

Старец же вдруг утратил желание продолжать разговор, сухо спросив ещё раз, будут ли они покупать что-нибудь, а если нет, то пусть идут своим путём. Цукишиме большего и не нужно было. Свою долю новостей он узнал и уже целенаправленно отправился к более тихой части рынка — к крытым прилавкам с шёлком. Именно здесь у Кея и были осведомители… кое-какая их часть.

— Что думаешь об этом всём? — будто промежду прочим спросил он у своего секретаря.

— Подозрительно, Цукишима-доси, — отозвался из-за спины Ямагучи.

В лавке под названием «Рибана» раскинулись множества полотен цветастых тканей. Они свисали с деревянных балок, креплённых к потолку лавки, стелились по широким столам струящимися потоками орнаментов и цветочных мотивов. Среди этого буйства красок стоял невзрачный мужичок с жидкой бородкой и подслеповатыми глазами-щёлочками оглядывал посетителей. Когда же эти посетители подошли ближе, его кустистые седые брови от удивления буквально взлетели на лоб.

— Цукишима-сан, добро пожаловать! Чего изволите? У нас новые поставки от Мацумото-сенсея! Этот мастер набирает популярность в последнее время! Охо-хо, его кодосэ носят знатные дамы!

— Ты знаешь, зачем мы здесь, Кавасира. Мне нужна информация, — оборвал его Цукишима, наблюдая, как выражение лица старика тут же посерьёзнело. От былой доброжелательной улыбки не осталось и следа.

— Что вас интересует, господин?

— Убийства, — прямо ответил Кей, заметив, что плечи продавца слегка дёрнулись. — Какие разговоры ходят в притонах? Кто убивает простолюдинов? Правда ли, что убиты адепты Фукуродани?

— Молодой господин хорошо осведомлён, — кивнул торгаш. — Но я знаю не больше вашего. По слухам, перед тем как обнаружили вспухшие трупы людей Бокуто-доно в реке, у дома старосты нашли их отрубленные руки. Кто убийца — неизвестно…

Цукишима хмыкнул.

— А свидетели? — спросил он. Продавец задумался. — И я имею в виду не только это убийство, но и те, что были до: про двух пьяниц и молодого столяра, которого порешили на подходах к городу.

— Мне об этом ничего не известно, господин, — понуро сообщил старец, словно действительно сожалел. — Не думаю, что их смерти как-то связаны между собой…

— Меня не интересует твоё мнение, старик, — прошипел Кей, ударяя по прилавку ладонью, от чего и продавец, и Ямагучи вздрогнули. — Меня интересуют факты!

— Г-господин, в-вам нужно сходить к Тошиюки-сану. Он точно будет знать больше. Подобные случаи обычно замалчивают. Люди из Фукуродани замяли дело, наверняка и свидетелей подкупили! Я сказал вам всё, что знаю…

Получив небольшую плату, старик уже не выглядел напуганным и озадаченным, а снова расплылся в улыбке, благодаря господина.

Цукишима и Ямагучи вышли из лавочки на солнечный свет и поморщились: вечерело, и глазам требовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к ярко-оранжевым закатным лучам.

Кей направлялся в злачное место, где обычно собирались солдаты, патрульные, мелкие самураи и всякий заезжий мусор со всей страны. Тошиюки был владельцем идзакая⁵ в соседнем с рынком квартале, что изобиловал подобными заведениями. Вот уж где рождались слухи и распространялись потом по округе! Нередко здесь можно было услышать даже новости с материка от списанных на сушу моряков.

Тошиюки был верен Куроо, но, так же как и все, любил деньги, поэтому их с Цукишимой взаимовыгодные отношения длились уже довольно продолжительное время.

Расположившись в относительно тихой улочке, идзакая полнилась людьми. Запах еды и саке наполнял воздух, пробирался в желудки вошедших и возбуждал голод. Цукишима не любил есть в людных местах и ненавидел — в подобных крысиных засильях. Обычно он предпочитал трапезничать в уединении, любуясь садом.

Являя собой полную противоположность его обычным привычкам, это место вселяло в него одновременно неприязнь и любопытство. Не было случая, когда он возвращался бы из подобных мест без полезного для себя.

Кей привлёк к себе за рукав мимо проходящего служку и тихо попросил проводить их к хозяину. Мальчишка среагировал быстро, сразу смекнув, что перед ним не «люди с улицы». Виляя между столами, он повёл их в закуток рядом с кухней — здесь находилась маленькая каморка, в которой и располагался Тошиюки. Отодвинув сёдзи, служка впустил гостей и, поклонившись, вышел. Цукишиму и Ямагучи встретил мужчина средних лет, облачённый в чёрные рабочие одежды, с хатимаки⁶ на лбу.

— Я знал, что вы вскоре ко мне заявитесь, Цукишима-сан, — оглядев вошедших, проговорил он.

— Тогда ты знаешь, зачем я здесь, — ровным тоном ответил Кей, располагаясь на татами. Он заметил на столе множество свитков с иероглифами цифр — расчёты продовольствия. — У меня довольно мало времени, так что сразу перейдём к делу… — Цукишима достал из-за пазухи мешочек с монетами и передал его Тошиюки. Его информация стоила довольно дорого, стало быть, и доверия к ней было больше.

— Не так давно в город прибыл ронин, — начал тот, пряча барыш за пазуху. — Никто ни имени, ни происхождения, ни даже лица описать не в состоянии. Он словно призрак: безнаказанно убивает у всех на виду.

— И как это понимать? — озадаченно поинтересовался Кей, заметив, что Ямагучи чуть ли не с открытым ртом вслушивался в речь мужчины.

— А вот так и понимать. Вероятно, до потасовок он умудряется не выделяться. Может, у него обычная, непримечательная внешность, кто знает.

— Переходи к части с людьми Бокуто-сана.

— Трое убиты. Руки отрублены — их нашли у дома старосты в деревеньке у подножья Фудзи. Но их тела…

— Я в курсе о телах. Меня интересуют свидетели.

Тошиюки замолк на секунду, вероятно, огорошенный тем, что человек перед ним знает достаточно.

— Всех троих видели у Курехи. Трепались с ней в чайной едва ли не до заката. Но с той ночи она как сквозь землю провалилась. Полагаю, если Цукишиме-сану это так необходимо, найти её будет не так сложно. Но что касается иных убийств, то зеваки болтали о всяком: выпущенные кишки, отрубленные головы, тела, перевязанные верёвками пополам…

— Что за ронин? — прервал ненужные рассуждения Кей. Ему уже всё было предельно ясно, оставалось выяснить последнюю интересующую его часть сегодняшней головоломки.

— А вот это уже сложнее… — потёр подбородок мужчина. — Я ж сказал вам, Цукишима-сан, что никто толком и не помнит его. По этому поводу у меня нет никаких конкретных сведений, но есть догадки, если вам интересно.

Его цепкий взгляд заострился на господине, явно зная, что ему будет это интересно.

— Говори.

— Если бы Тошиюки искал его, то обратил бы внимание на опиумные притоны. Столь беспринципные люди могут ошиваться только там.

— Это всё, что ты можешь мне сообщить? — в последний раз осведомился Цукишима, намереваясь встать и уйти наконец из этого шумного места.

Тошиюки кивнул и почтительно поклонился. Его взгляд то и дело падал на стол со свитками: судя по всему, дел у него действительно было по горло. 

Господин и слуга спешно удалились из каморки хозяина идзакая и наконец вышли на свежий воздух.

Цукишима был задумчивым всю обратную дорогу и не произнёс больше ни слова. Сегодня его похождения увенчались успехом. Мысли занимал ронин, которого ему предстояло найти. За неизвестным тянулся кровавый след. Кея поразило то, что убийца рубил всех подряд, не боясь ни сёгуната в лице префектов, ни якудза, которых ни много ни мало четыре группировки в одном городе. Мало кто примется столь бесстрашно чинить беспорядки и оставаться при этом непойманным.

К тому же довольно сложно найти человека, который не хочет быть найденным. Опиумных притонов по всему Эдо было разбросано великое множество, и это лишь усложняло задачу. Но всё же имелись особенно посещаемые места, где стоило побывать в первую очередь, — оттуда Цукишима и намеревался начать поиски вечером следующего дня. 

Кей был уверен, что Куроо в курсе недавнего происшествия. Вероятно, визит Бокуто-доно этим и обусловлен. А вместо того чтобы отправить его именно за этой информацией, Глава дома Некома наплёл ему про какую-то несуществующую сделку между кланами. Этот факт лишь ухудшал и без того паршивое настроение Цукишимы, но внутри него теплился луч надежды. Надежды на то, что вскоре его проблемы начнут решаться, а планы прекратят прозябать на задворках разума и станут воплощаться в жизнь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Косоде — вид кимоно, который одевали под хакама (брюки). Иногда использовался вместо рубашки, иногда — в качестве нижнего слоя официального или праздничного одеяния.  
> ² Энгава — японская открытая галерея, огибающая с двух или трёх сторон японский дом.  
> ³ Додзё — зал боевых искусств.  
> ⁴ Ёрики — представители власти, следящие за порядком. Средний ранг, выполняют в основном бумажную работу и прибывают на место только в случае особенно жестоких преступлений или яростного сопротивления.  
> ⁵ Идзакая — забегаловка, где подают саке.  
> ⁶ Хатимаки — белая головная повязка, символизирующая у японцев непреклонность намерений и поддерживающая боевой дух.


	8. Часть 8

В воздухе чувствовалось скорое приближение жары. Природа готовилась удариться в другую крайность: сначала заливала дождями без меры, а теперь норовила высушить всё до состояния безжизненной пустыни. Перед такой пыткой все были равны — от простых жителей Эдо до Императора, — поэтому готовились заранее: запасались водой, одеждой из лёгких тканей, фруктами.

Дышать было тяжело: вечерний туман затекал в лёгкие и оседал в них неприятной примесью. Июль только-только начался.

В клане Некома царило заметное оживление. По территории то и дело пробегал Яку со свитками в руках, женщины занимались уборкой, а старшие адепты собрались на совет.

Мориске разрывался между главным домом и флигелем, где хранилась вся подноготная на подконтрольные им ёсивара. Сегодня Куроо-сама решил навестить свою жемчужину — дом Мамейи-сан, лучшую обитель удовольствия во всём Эдо, — поэтому необходимо было восстановить в памяти все цифры, списки с именами девушек, чтобы хозяйка не обвела своего покровителя вокруг пальца.

Разумеется, оябун планировал наведаться не один: с ним по умолчанию в качестве телохранителя должен был следовать продолжающий временно исполнять обязанности вакагасиры Ямамото Такетора и Яку Мориске — как кайкэй, однако Куроо пожелал взять и Льва: побаловать того господским вниманием и заодно научить жизни.

Хайба, сам того не желая, стал своеобразным фаворитом Первого господина Некома и, следовательно, объектом жгучей зависти остальных. Способный, он схватывал всё на лету, удивляя всех работоспособностью и желанием добиться совершенства. Никто толком не знал истинных мотивов подобного рвения. Кто-то судачил, что малец метит едва ли не в оябуны, а кто-то — что просто хотел кусок пожирнее.

Яку о недовольстве челяди знал и болтовню слышал, но не верил ни на сун. Схожие мысли он замечал и у Первого господина. И их же опасался: намерения Куроо-сама относительно мальчишки, который только готовился к полному вступлению в ряды Некома, могли быть самыми разными — от благороднейших до нижайших.

Поэтому-то, душой чуя недоброе, Мориске, как мог, отговаривал господина отказаться от прихоти. На это имелись резонные причины: мальчишка два дня был сам не свой после проверки юдзё во флигеле — Лев, как оказалось, плохо переносил насилие над женщинами. Это означало, что его дух недостаточно окреп. Следующая причина заключалась в вероятном появлении врагов внутри клана. Внимание Первого господина гарантировало не только покровительство, но и сплетни, недовольство и ярость завистников из рядов адептов Некома, не говоря уже о членах более мелких примкнувших к ним семей. Более того, прецеденты уже имели место быть.

И, наконец, третья причина, на которую Яку уповал особенно сильно, — это полное неумение кохая вести себя на людях. Мало того что он выделялся своей внешностью, так ещё и умел быть чрезвычайно шумным и надоедливым, что могло бы стать — и наверняка станет — огромной помехой в столь деликатном деле. В конце концов, они идут с Ямамото, а тот и так ни одной юбки не пропустит.

Тем не менее, как бы ни напирал кайкэй, Куроо своего слова не изменил, поэтому в назначенное время Первый господин Некома в сопровождении троих подчинённых вышел за ворота своей усадьбы. Он предпочёл пройтись пешком — город по вечерам был особенно красив, освещённый круглыми красными фонариками, подвешенными на столбиках и краях крыш. К тому же тёмное время суток позволяло скрыть свою личность, помогая остаться неузнанными, тогда как паланкин и носильщики привлёк бы слишком много внимания.

Ветер трепал тканевые занавески лавок и лапшичных, полы одежд, пучки трав, подвязанных к верхним балкам. Куроо двигался размеренно и смотрел перед собой, но успевал периферийным зрением захватывать некоторые детали, прислушиваясь к голосам прохожих.

Лев держал над ним зонтик, беспрестанно вертя головой.

— Ты привлекаешь к себе слишком много внимания, — со вздохом проговорил Куроо. Он затылком чувствовал, что ученика вовсю разбирало любопытство.

— Но я никогда не был в городе! Куда мы идём, Куроо-сама?

— Я же тебе говорил, тупица! — прошипел Яку, собираясь надавать нерадивому ученику тумаков, однако Лев успел замолвить за себя словечко:

— Семпай, если вы меня ударите, при падении я могу случайно задеть Куроо-сама, и тогда вам отрежут руку.

— Я сделаю это собственным мечом! — вскричал Ямамото. 

Куроо остановился посреди улицы. Трое сопровождающих в удивлении притихли и так же замедлились.

На них стали оборачиваться люди. Даже лавочники, казалось, присмирели. Все с любопытством ждали, как повернутся события.

— Ублюдки… И это, по-вашему, конспирация? Крича на всю улицу, вы собираетесь защищать вашего господина?

Куроо обернулся лицом к Ямамото. Тот хотел что-то сказать, но вмиг замер в неестественной позе: даже через слои ткани чувствовалось, что клинок кинжала упирался в печень. Яку, поняв, что произошло, на всякий случай вцепился в руку кохая, лишь бы тот стоял смирно.

— Если ты сейчас же не закроешь свой поганый рот, руку тебе отрежу я, а Яку — член, чтобы не было соблазна совать его в каждую щель, — зашипел Куроо. — И не посмотрю, что ты вакагасира. Как жаль, что Кай до сих пор страдает от хвори. Я давно уже начал сомневаться в своём выборе.

Спавший с лица Такетора поправил одежду и почтительно склонил голову.

— Нижайше прошу прощения.

— А теперь идём. Перемены погоды действуют мне на нервы.

***

В чайном доме «Красный лотос» каждый вечер — праздник. Завидев четверых мужчин, причёсанные и напомаженные девушки призывно замахали им веерами. А стоило зайти внутрь, как нос мгновенно забивало сладким запахом благовоний, глаза — яркими красками убранства, уши — звонким женским смехом и мелодией стонов за закрытыми дверями особых комнат.

Стены были расписаны сценами из национального эпоса с добавлением элементов тако-но хаги¹. На одной изображалась женщина на берегу ручья, уронившая кувшин в воду и теперь лежащая, сгорая от страсти, под нависающим над ней драконом — хозяином водоёма. На другой — нагой мужчина, которого окружили демоны о́ни с мужскими и женскими телами.

Лев поминутно краснел и бледнел. Яку молча дёргал его за рукав и жестом грозился прибить на месте.

— Таких картин не найдёшь даже в закрытой секции императорской библиотеки, — заметив реакцию младшего адепта, с явной гордостью в голосе проговорил Куроо. Он знал это наверняка — художника ослепили в его присутствии, когда ему было пятнадцать.

— Господин Куроо, приветствую вас!

Представителей покровительствующего клана хозяйка встречала лично. Поклонилась в ноги, со всеми почестями проводила в самую большую комнату.

— Как идут дела, Мамейя-сан? — вскользь осведомился Тетсуро.

— Лучше не может быть, Куроо-сама. 

В зале словно специально к их приходу был накрыт стол, заранее заготовлены напитки. Когда Куроо опустился на подушки, присели и остальные. Хозяйка борделя хлопнула в ладоши: вошли девушки. Определённо, лучшие в этом ёсивара. Первые несли яства, следующие за ними пришли с пустыми руками, при этом накрашенные и одетые несколько по-особому.

Куроо ухмыльнулся — «мясо».

— Лев, не распускай слюни! Веди себя, как подобает мужчине и господину, — шикнул Яку. — И будь осторожен: не пей из расписных пиал.

— Да, семпай.

Спрашивать, почему из них нельзя пить, Лев не стал — себе дороже, да и не время сейчас. Сам оябун оказал ему великую честь, позволив сопровождать себя. Не уронить честь ни клана, ни свою и набраться опыта — вот первейшие задачи.

Но вот уж кто и распустил здесь слюни, так это Ямамото. Попав в «цветник», он почти обезумел — готов был кидаться на каждую с поцелуями, говорил до ужаса слащавые и смущающие вещи, волком глядел на открытые женские запястья и шеи.

— Много ли мужчин к тебе приходит? — продолжал спрашивать Куроо.

Мамейя-сан, расположившаяся подле Высокого гостя, поклонилась.

— Не жалуюсь. Достаточно. И все щедры.

— Кто-нибудь особенный?

Та понизила голос:

— На прошлой неделе заходил старший сын министра…

— Накамура?

— Да, господин.

Куроо довольно прищурился. Как интересно. Какая-то шлюха может забрать сердце столь почтенного господина, уважаемого Двором. Любопытно в таком случае посмотреть в глаза его жене… И первой, и второй.

Сёдзи смежной комнаты отъехали, и из них вышла девушка в красном кимоно с вышитыми на подоле белыми журавлями. Собранные в высокую причёску волосы украшали гребни из белого нефрита. Такие могла себе позволить средняя гейша. В руках девушка держала сямисэн. Поклонившись гостям и хозяйке, она присела у восточной стены комнаты и начала играть и петь.

— Это Мэй. Новенькая, что вы не так давно прислали нам, — сказала Мамейя-сан.

Первый господин Некома кивнул, косо поглядывая на Льва. Тот, очевидно, тоже узнал девушку. Почти не смотрел на неё, зато жадно слушал, краснея ушами. Молодо-зелено.

Пока мелодия очаровывала остальных, Куроо быстро оценил обстановку. Ямамото, чёрт гулящий, размяк, как переваренная лапша. Никакого от него толку. Облепленный со всех сторон женщинами, он едва ли не ронял пьяные слёзы — когда только умудрился влить в себя целую токкури, — и покачивал головой в такт.

Служанки унесли половину блюд, заменив их свежезаваренным ароматным чаем.

Некоторые ойран посвободнее распахнули кимоно, демонстрируя гостям нежные плечи. Чай разливали с ещё большим вниманием и обходительностью.

Привыкший к обманчивой сладости, Яку тоже следил за обстановкой. Натолкнувшись на взгляд господина, он едва уловимо кивнул и сел прямее.

Мелодия завершилась. Мэй положила инструмент на колени.

— Ты хороша, — сказал Куроо. — Я помню тебя.

— Рада служить, господин. Для меня это большая честь, — ответила та, поклонившись.

— Что желаешь в награду за свою игру?

Слова оябуна произвели волнение за столом. Шлюхи мгновенно покраснели от зависти и злости и, чтобы скрыть это, отвернулись или закрыли лица рукавами.

— Забудьте о ней, господин, её инструмент отсырел и звучит хуже скрипучего колеса в старой телеге…

— А поёт она, всё равно что коза блеет поутру!..

Хозяйка борделя тоже была немало удивлена.

— Куроо-сама, она не стоит…

— Молчать, — голос оябуна растерял всю доброжелательность. — Так что ты хочешь, Мэй?

Девушка потупила взор, покрепче сжала пальцы в кулачки.

— Господин, разрешите мне провести с вами эту ночь.

— Да как ты смеешь, мерзавка?! — не выдержала она из женщин, сидевших подле Ямамото.

— Сэн! — тут же прикрикнула Мамейя-сан.

Куроо лишь махнул рукой в её сторону.

— Ничего. Просто оставишь без еды на недельку. Пусть её кормят жидкостью своих угрей, которых она так любит, твои посетители.

— Но, Первый господин…

— Ещё слово — и две.

Хозяйка поклонилась и щёлкнула пальцами. Завистницу, заливающуюся слезами, вывели вон.

Мэй держала лицо изо всех сил — Куроо это заметил. Проведя с ней ночь в своих покоях после отбора, он понял, насколько та на самом деле невинна и нежна. Сколь сложно ей приходилось в этом Дзигоку на земле, оставалось только догадываться. Поэтому сейчас он понял, чего на самом деле просила девушка: спокойствия и отдыха.

— Иди к себе. Я навещу тебя позже, — сказал он ей. — Лев. — Хайба прозрачно уставился на своего оябуна. — Проводишь девушку в её комнату и останешься до утра, чтобы никто не нарушил её покой. Да смотри, чтобы самому не потерять бдительность.

Поднявшись, Лев на негнущихся ногах вышел вслед за поминутно кланяющейся Мэй. А Куроо где-то в глубине души осознал, насколько он сам несчастен.

Из глубины раздавались слишком ритмичные, чтобы быть случайными, вздохи и стоны. Голос был странный. Возможно, несколько низковатый для женщины, однако Куроо он нравился. Огонёк возбуждения постепенно разгорался в его теле. Не вовремя подумалось о Бокуто.

— Куроо-сама, надо проверить доходные и расходные книги, — напомнил Яку.

— Да, где же они, Мамейя-сан? Вы будто знали, что я явлюсь. Почему же не подготовились полностью?

— Я не могла знать наверняка, господин. Женская интуиция, — замялась та. — Не желаете ли ещё саке?

Книги всё-таки принесли. Пока Яку скрупулёзно разворачивал и сворачивал свитки, а девушки лили в уши сладкие речи, Куроо пил и одним глазом наблюдал за присмиревшим Такеторой, который больше не заглядывался на всех подряд, а, казалось, был доволен своими двумя красавицами. По его лицу легко можно было понять, что, если бы не присутствие Главы, он оприходовал бы обеих прямо здесь. И наверняка опять заделал бы детей…

— У нас есть замечательный сироп для льда, господин. Хотите попробовать?

Куроо вгляделся в кругленькое личико очередной продажной девицы.

— Так и быть, принеси.

Приятные слуху стоны тем временем стихли.

Шлюха вернулась не одна. Бутыли с сиропом нёс… мужчина? Нет, скорее, юноша. Настойка слегка ударила в голову, от чего Куроо показалось, что он видел лишнее. Но нет: это и впрямь был юноша в женском кимоно и в высоких гэта из тёмного дерева. Он опустился на колени рядом с Куроо и мягко поставил на стол свою ношу. Его довольно большие для японца глаза были соблазнительно подведены красным. Распущенные, отчего-то светлые, но не как у Бокуто, волосы скрывали уши и овал лица. Пудра на щеках прятала истинный цвет лица, однако на шее можно было заметить отпечатки ладоней, совсем недавно сжимавших тонкую шею.

«Какой забавный кагема²», — подумал Куроо.

— А, это ты, — речь хозяйки резко оборвала его мысли. — Услужи господину и убирайся.

Яку незаметно схватился за кинжал.

— Он останется.

— Мой кайкэй прав, почтенная Мамейя-сан. Вы слишком строги к этому юноше.

Одна из девушек тем временем наполнила пиалу льдом и, залив тягучим сиропом, подала Куроо.

— Прошу, господин.

Куроо принял подношение и уже зачерпнул было немного, когда ему на предплечье легла аккуратная ладонь.

— Куроо-сама, пожалуйста, не ешьте. Там яд.

Голос у парня был удивительно спокоен и даже меланхоличен. К сожалению, тихое обращение услышал не только Куроо.

Мамейся-сан взвилась мгновенно:

— Грязный сукин сын, что ты мелешь?! Как ты посмел приблизиться к нашему хозяину, да ещё и заговорить с ним?!

Теперь о расслабленности можно было забыть. На удивление Ямамото первым достал катану из ножен и направил остриё на шею хозяйки. Та истерично завизжала.

— Прекрати, тварь! — прикрикнул Куроо. Зачерпнутую ложку он поднёс ко рту шлюхи, которая предложила лакомство. — Давай проверим, понравится ли тебе.

Та замотала головой, попыталась сказать, что не голодна. Куроо сделал знак Яку. Тот схватил её за челюсть, нажал на желваки, заставляя открыть рот, и впихнул ложку, задрав её голову, чтобы проглотила.

Шлюха закричала, забилась, пытаясь вырваться, но вдруг резко скрючилась и захрипела. Отрава подействовала на удивление быстро: у девушки закатывались глаза, потекли кровавые слёзы, а изо рта — слюна, сменившаяся пеной. На последнем издыхании она пыталась извергнуть съеденное, однако не успела. Её тело стремительно побледнело и обмякло в руках Яку, словно разом лишилось крови.

Хозяйка, глядя на последствия своей подлости, словно вымазалась в белилах. Губы нервно дрожали. От страха она по-рыбьи беззвучно то открывала, то закрывала рот. Остальные девушки прижались к расписным стенам, закрыв головы руками.

Во взгляде оябуна исчезло любое упоминание о жалости.

— Слыхала о зверствах на юге? Если бы это место не хранило работы великого мастера Кагеторы, я бы прибил тебя к одной из этих стен и заставил бы самый мусор своего клана насиловать тебя, пока не сдохнешь.

Мамейя взвыла дурным голосом.

— Но я пощажу. Единственный раз, Мамейя, помни.

Женщина рухнула на колени, лишившись сил.

Куроо взмахнул левой рукой. Такетора, до сих пор стоявший словно изваяние, взмахнул мечом. Шлюхи в углах запищали, как мыши. Катана в два удара рассекла шёлк кимоно на спине, а затем вырезала на коже два кровавых иероглифа: слово «долг». Мамейя лежала на циновках ничком.

— В книгах всё верно, Куроо-сама, — сказал Яку, отбросив тело девушки, как тюк с пожитками. — Она просто недоплачивала, скрывая это тратами на подарки и еду.

— Тора, возьми всё, что нам принадлежит, а эту дрянь убей.

Вакагасира безмолвно выполнил приказ.

За всем этим беспорядком Тецуро совсем позабыл о странном мальчишке. Но стоило обернуться, как тот нашёлся в углу позади. От страха сидел, обняв колени и уткнувшись в них лицом. Куроо окликнул его, но тот не смог подняться — видимо, впервые переживал подобное волнение, и силы его оставили. Мориске помог — подтащил к господину, заставил встать. Оказалось, без обуви ростом он был Тетсуро по плечо.

— Как твоё имя, мальчик?

— К-кенма. Козуме Кенма.

— Хм, Кенма…

Тецуро провёл пальцами по щеке Кенмы, завёл прядку за ухо. Его лицо, как и ожидалось, было немного круглее. Однако это не делало его внешность дурной. Волосы ласкали ладонь мягкостью, а эти киноварные стрелки в уголках глаз…

— Первый господин, позвольте мне служить у вас?

Ответные слова так и застряли у Куроо в горле.

— Что ты о себе возомнил, ничтожество? — гаркнул Ямамото. — Я порублю тебя на куски, если ты ещё хоть на шаг приблизишься к Куроо-доно!

— Тогда разрешите мне просить о малом, почтенный господин? Прикажите вашим воинам убить меня.

Ямамото тут же наставил лезвие меча на юношу.

— Остынь, Тора, — властно сказал Куроо. Он протянул руку и схватил кагему за лицо. — Я возьму тебя. Но придётся доказать свою преданность, знаешь? А это непросто.

Кенма глядел во все глаза. Испуг и обречённость плескались в них, как волны у берегов залива.

— Козуме Кенма — ваша вещь, почтенный господин. Распоряжайтесь ею, как велят вам ваши желания.

Тецуро едва не задохнулся от… сам не зная чего. С силой пихнув Козуме, от чего тот неуклюже завалился на пол, он сказал Яку:

— Его самого и все его тряпки — с собой. Лев остаётся здесь. Не глупый, сам вернётся. Если не вернётся — найти и убить, как предателя. Всё.

Кайкэй не смел ослушаться. Прекословить, когда Первый Некома в таком настроении, было бы равноценно сведению счётов с жизнью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чтобы не было недопонимания: речь идёт о девушке из более ранних глав. Её зовут иначе, поскольку у всех шлюх имелись «рабочие» имена.
> 
> ¹ Тако-но хаги — если просто, то японская Камасутра.  
> ² Кагема — мальчик для утех.
> 
> Арт от Condwiramurs: https://ia.wampi.ru/2020/12/18/K11111.jpg
> 
> Очень хочется узнать ваши впечатления от прочитанного 🙏🏻


	9. Часть 9

На обратном пути Куроо отчаянно жалел, что отказался от паланкина. Он пребывал в пресквернейшем настроении. Хотелось уединиться, хорошенько обдумать произошедшее в «Красном лотосе». Во всём были виноваты несбывшиеся ожидания: Куроо рассчитывал на увеселение и барыш, по праву причитающийся ему, а получил неудавшееся покушение, предательство и лишний рот в поместье в виде кагемы. Очевидно, в этот день лапка манеки-неко приветственно махала не в его сторону.

Возвращались в тишине. Даже Ямамото полностью протрезвел и успокоился и теперь исправно шёл чуть позади от господина, в одной руке держа под мышкой шкатулку с деньгами, а в другой — зонт над головой Первого Некома, и иногда осматривался на предмет наличия возможных угроз. Яку, наоборот, несмотря на маленький рост, вышагивал впереди: нёс небольшой узел и конвоировал мальчишку, который в своих гэта, фурисодэ² до пят и амигасой в руках торопливо семенил, стараясь не споткнуться.

Куроо скользил взглядом по его фигуре и понимал, что от одежды надо как можно скорее избавиться. Паршивец вёл бёдрами, почти как женщина, будил любопытство, на него хотелось посмотреть… Да и проверить бы не мешало, а то окажется ещё, что пригрел змею на груди или просто бесполезного дармоеда.

***

Оставив свою катану у стены, Куроо развязал тесёмки верхнего кимоно и скинул его на пол. Яку, чинно восседавший у входа, хотел было поднять, но Тецуро его остановил:

— Уважай себя. Для подобной мелочи существуют другие слуги.

Кайкэй остался на месте. Памятуя о дурном расположении духа хозяина, он несмело спросил:

— Что делать с ироко¹?

— А где он сейчас?

— Во дворе остался. Как столб стоит. Говорит, господин Куроо ничего не приказывал, поэтому, мол, здесь останусь, буду ждать.

Подобная покорность Куроо раздражала. Уж слишком походило на подхалимство и заискивание.

— Найди ему угол где-нибудь, футон достань… Мне ли учить тебя? — Яку поклонился. — Да, и скажи ему, чтобы привёл себя в порядок, а потом шёл сюда.

Тецуро раскуривал трубку. По комнате стал медленно распространяться характерный сладковатый запах. Свалив разбросанные подушки в одну кучу, он прилёг на них боком и подпёр голову ладонью.

Несмотря на исчерпывающие указания, Яку продолжал сидеть на месте.

— Почему ты до сих пор здесь, Мори-кун? — мягко спросил Куроо.

— Куроо-сама, вы… Козуме, он…

— Ну?

Яку словно бы собирался с духом.

— Говори же.

— Он не первого сорта.

Первый господин словно бы не обращал внимания на неуверенность подчинённого. Будто большой ребёнок, он то выпускал ровные дымные кольца, то выдыхал через нос, пытаясь быть похожим на дракона с настенной росписи.

— Что же дало тебе повод так думать?

— Его вещи в первую очередь. Будь он популярен, то клиенты не скупились бы на подарки: ткани, украшения, гребни… К тому же он обслуживал и женщин.

Куроо рассмеялся.

— Так ты подсматривал за ним?

Однако кайкэй не разделял веселья хозяина.

— Будьте осторожны, господин.

Тот, казалось, не слушал.

— Позови слуг.

Яку высунулся в коридор, крикнул: «Эй, бездельники!» На его зов прибежал служка, склонился.

— Сперва приведи в порядок одежду Куроо-сама, а потом скажи тому кагеме, чтобы принял подобающий вид, и проводи его сюда.

— Да!

Ребёнок вбежал в комнату, извиняясь за нарушение покоя, подхватил с пола кимоно, стоившее раза в три дороже, чем его жизнь, и, так же извиняясь, ушёл.

— Способный, да? — хмыкнул Куроо, улыбаясь едва-едва.

— Очень. Его все любят, — тепло отозвался Яку.

— Похож на Льва, только младше.

— Хм, да… — на щеках Мориске загорелся румянец, и Куроо это заметил. Как и сам Мориске. — Простите.

— Когда думаешь назначать ему экзамен?

— Пока рано, он же буйный…

— Мори-ку-у-ун…

Яку уткнулся лбом в татами.

— Господин, Лев пока не готов. Но я в кратчайшие сроки обучу его всему, что знаю сам. Клянусь! Вам не потребуется ждать слишком долго!

С лёгким смехом Куроо сел. Устроился поудобнее, скрестил ноги, стряхнул пепел с трубки в нефритовую пепельницу на столике.

— Подойди.

Кайкэй подчинился. Приблизившись так, чтобы между ним и господином было расстояние вытянутой руки, он вновь присел.

— Ближе. Вот сюда.

Расстояние между их лицами сократилось до ладони. Яку чувствовал беспокойство.

— Куроо-сама?..

Отложив трубку, Куроо опустил руку ему на затылок.

— Спасибо за заботу, Мори-кун, — тихо произнёс он, оставляя лёгкий поцелуй на лбу подчинённого. — Можешь идти. И поторопи эту чёртову черепаху…

***

Когда кагема явился в личные покои оябуна клана Некома, последний сидел боком ко входу, облачённый в юкату рубинового цвета, и увлечённо рассматривал бонсай — карликовую сосну в квадратном корытце.

— Приношу прощения за длительное ожидание. Кенма не мог позволить себе явиться к господину в неподобающем виде.

Кроме обычной учтивости, в голосе юноши Куроо не уловил ничего: ни благоговения, ни сожаления, ни страха.

«А столько покорности демонстрировал, лишь бы в “Лотосе” не оставаться», — отметил про себя Тецуро и не глядя бросил:

— Танцуй.

— Но музыка… — раздалось неуверенное.

Приказ Первого господина не подлежал оспариванию.

— Я сказал: танцуй.

Боковым зрением было видно, что Кенма поклонился и присел на колени, развернувшись спиной — принял начальную позу. Через мгновение раздался шорох кимоно, сухой звук то открывающегося, то закрывающегося веера и лёгкие шаги. Тецуро намерено не позволял себе обернуться, продолжая делать вид, что полностью заинтересован причудливыми завитками коры деревца, хотя любопытство подстёгивало сделать иначе. Однако оябун Некома подвергал испытанию не только себя. Ему хотелось проверить на прочность выдержку мелкого наглеца, посмевшего просить о милости, глядя в глаза; узнать, где же находятся границы его невежества.

На периферии мелькал расписной веер, иногда взлетающий вверх, лентами взмывали в воздух рукава фурисодэ. Движения были отточенными и тщательно отрепетированными. Очевидно, Кенма неплохо танцевал, а сейчас старался произвести наилучшее впечатление.

Куроо понимал, что отказывал себе в удовольствии полюбоваться не только танцем, но и симпатичным личиком кагемы, однако поделать с собой ничего не мог. Настроение, благодаря опиуму сменившееся с дурного на благосклонное, было чрезвычайно нестабильным.

Кенма тем временем замер, согнув ногу перед собой, чтобы пола касались лишь кончики пальцев, а руки с раскрытым веером выпрямил вверх. При этом рукава его кимоно опустились до самых локтей, соблазняя зрителя изящными линиями и светлой нежной кожей.

Постояв так несколько мгновений, кагема сложил веер, положил его перед собой, присел на колени и поклонился.

— Чего ещё желает господин?

Куроо наконец полностью обернулся к юноше.

— Встань.

Когда тот выпрямился во весь рост, Куроо тоже поднялся. Приблизился, дотронулся до лица — на этот раз мягче, чем в чайном доме, — приподнял за подбородок. Теперь Кенма не позволял себе вольности смотреть на господина, и Тецуро воспользовался этим, чтобы получше разглядеть полосы белил на ровной коже, явно наложенных в спешке, хоть и с усердием, подведённые киноварью брови и глаза и пухлые губы, напоминающие бант на широком поясе женского кимоно. Проведя пальцами по тонкой шее вниз, Первый господин достиг воротника исподних одежд, огладил самую кромку, прислушиваясь к дыханию юноши. Но тот выглядел всё таким же спокойным.

— Так ли ты хорош в остальном, как в искусстве танца? — спросил Куроо.

— Судить об этом может только господин. Кенма сделает всё, чтобы понравиться, — последовал ответ.

Подобное рвение и верность действительно стоило испытать. Куроо отнял руку от его лица, схватил за ворот и резко дёрнул. Козуме, не ожидавший подобной импульсивности, шатнулся, но на ногах устоял. Теперь изящное фурисодэ и два исподних кимоно не скрывали левое плечо и часть груди почти до границы пояса. Светлая кожа, мягкая линия плеча, красивый контраст с насыщенно-синим оттенком ткани были приятны глазу. Довольный увиденным, Куроо смочил подушечку большого пальца слюной и с нажимом провёл им по напряжённо торчащему соску кагемы.

Юноша вздохнул и едва заметно подался навстречу.

— Ещё, господин.

Тогда Куроо положил ладонь ему на затылок, вплетая пальцы в высветленные пряди, и несильно надавил.

— Тогда приступай.

Кенма покорно опустился на колени и, пробравшись юркой ладонью под слои верхней одежды, провёл подушечками пальцев по внутренней стороне бедра господина, а затем ткнулся лицом в пах, не боясь запачкать белоснежные фундоши³ белилами и помадой и испортить свой макияж.

Его поцелуи, касания, дыхание по ощущениям напоминали трепет крыльев бабочки. Куроо нехотя признался себе, что возбудился слишком быстро от этой лёгкости, но терять голову не спешил. Поглядывая сверху вниз, он следил за юношей, что с закрытыми глазами вжимался в его пах.

Языком кагема умело ласкал кончик корня Ян через ткань фундоши, носом ведя по самой кромке. Одной рукой он цеплялся за бедро господина, другой же осторожно гладил потяжелевшие яички. О том, чтобы притронуться к себе, он не смел даже подумать. Доставить удовольствие клиенту — вот первейшая обязанность ироко.

Когда член погрузился во влажную теплоту рта, Куроо резко выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Шершавые прикосновения от основания до головки заставляли мышцы живота поджиматься, сбивая размеренный ритм дыхания. Кенма насаживался, меняя скорость и глубину проникновения, бесстыдно причмокивал, постанывал, чтобы доставить большее удовольствие вибрацией голосовых связок, но до сих пор не проронил ни слова. Подобное слегка удивляло Куроо. Уж сколько женщин он повидал за свой недлинный век, всякая регулярно вопрошала, хорошо ли ему или что ещё она может сделать для господина. Иногда это подстёгивало возбуждение, но зачастую откровенно мешало. В отношении «мальчиков» подобное порой и вовсе становилось проблемой — юноши стонали так, что уши закладывало. Акт соития превращался в представление кабуки.

С Кенмой всё было наоборот. Куроо хотелось, чтобы он что-нибудь сказал, хоть как-то выдал отношение к происходящему, однако лицо Козуме оставалось бесстрастным.

Умелые ласки всё ближе подвигали к краю. Чтобы доставить хозяину больше удовольствия, юноша пальцами делал на мошонке своеобразное кольцо, плотно обхватывая яички, слегка оттягивал их, массируя центром ладони другой руки. Одновременно он потирался губным желобком о сочащуюся предсеменем головку нефритового стержня, от чего та легко елозила вверх-вниз самым отверстием.

Горячая волна оргазма грозилась вот-вот обрушиться на Куроо, поэтому он грубо схватил Козуме за лицо и принялся толкаться ему в глотку до тех пор, пока низ живота не свело спазмом, а с кончика священной горы не изверглась горькая, пахнущая мускусом вязкая жидкость.

Кагема кашлял, давясь, но отстраниться не пытался. Тецуро вгляделся в его лицо: по щекам и вискам от уголков глаз разбегались красные полосы, словно тот плакал кровью. Губы и подбородок были испачканы слюной и белёсыми подтёками.

Словно почувствовав на себе взгляд, Кенма распахнул глаза и громко сглотнул.

— Благодарю вас, господин. 

— Открой рот, — приказал Куроо.

С высунутым языком Кенма походил на зевающего кота. Тецуро даже усмехнулся столь странной похожести, водя указательным и средним по гладким, горячим изнутри щекам в попытке собрать побольше слюны и собственного семени.

Что произойдёт далее, было понятно и слуге, и господину, поэтому первый быстро нашарил коробок для таблеток, откуда выудил и протянул господину крохотный — с ноготь — конвертик из рисовой бумаги.

— Хочешь, чтобы я был нежен? Или всё-таки груб? — поинтересовался Тецуро, наблюдая, как бумага растворяется, превращаясь в тягучую густую субстанцию, напоминающую смолу.

— Возьмите меня, господин, — ответил кагема, после чего услужливо встал на четвереньки, оттопырив зад.

— Господин задал тебе вопрос! — прогремел Куроо.

С этими словами он резко задрал одежды кагемы, сорвал набедренную повязку, чтобы ничто не мешало насладиться бесстыдством.

— Хочу, чтобы господин взял меня, как понравится ему. Кенма будет доволен любым ритмом.

«Да что же у тебя в голове, негодник? — подумал Первый Некома, услышав ответ. — Чего ты добиваешься?»

Однако устоять против нежных бёдер и мягких круглых ягодиц не мог. Раздвинув их, словно половинки сочного персика, он провёл смазанными пальцами по коже, обращая внимание на её цвет: тёмный, коричнево-красный.

Действительно будто мякоть персика у самой косточки.

Приоткрытые лепестки хризантемы то расцветали, то собирались. Куроо обводил вокруг, поддразнивая, прежде всего, себя и наслаждаясь изумительным видом. Оставалось только гадать, под сколькими мужчинами побывал Козуме. Предостережения Яку могли быть ошибочными: третьесортных кагем брали слишком часто из-за достаточно низкой цены, в то время как задница этого находилась в превосходном состоянии. Однако Куроо быстро отмёл всякие мысли. Отверстие было небольшим и аккуратным, что гарантировало высокую степень удовлетворённости.

Не в силах больше терпеть, Первый Некома вошёл двумя пальцами сразу. Как бы ни готовился кагема самостоятельно, перед началом акта удовольствия его следовало растянуть во избежание боли и травм.

Козуме застонал, но Куроо не понравились эти звуки. Фальшь в постели Куроо Тецуро ненавидел больше всего.

Пальцы проникали глубже, раздвигали податливые стенки, массировали точку удовольствия, одинаковую у всех мужчин.

— Ох!.. Господин, прошу… Войдите в меня, господин! — стенал Козуме, однако Куроо овладело какое-то остервенение. Продолжая изводить юношу, другой рукой он добрался до не скрытого тканью соска и с силой сжал.

Вот теперь всхлип был настоящим.

— Посмотрим, как ты запоёшь сейчас, сукин сын…

Быстро освободившись от осточертевших юкаты и фундоши, Тецуро ухватился за бедренные кости кагемы и одним движением вторгся в него всем естеством.

Комнату заполнил громкий крик, а тело Кенмы содрогнулось. Руки, по-видимому, лишились сил: он неуклюже повалился лицом на татами, скребя пальцами.

У самого Куроо на момент стало темно перед глазами. Козуме столь крепко обхватывал его, словно бы обласкивал каждую венку напряжённого корня Ян.

— Доставь господину удовольствие! — прошипел он, одновременно ударяя обеими ладонями по упругим ягодицам.

Кенма незамедлительно стал водить задом из стороны в сторону, подаваться вперёд и назад. Лепестки хризантемы обволакивали нефритовый стержень, то сдавливая, то, наоборот, позволяя проникать гораздо свободнее.

На светлой коже горели следы хозяйских ладоней. Куроо неотрывно глядел вниз и полностью отдавал себя во власть эстетического и чувственного наслаждения. Напряжение после непростого дня постепенно утекало из мышц, меняя суть и собираясь тугим узлом в низу живота. Пот мелкими каплями струился по позвоночнику.

Поскольку кагема обладал меньшей выносливостью и не мог долго удерживать взятый темп, Тецуро, навалившись грудью на его стройную спину, принялся двигаться сам. Каждое соприкосновение тел сопровождалось влажным звуком. Корень Ян вторгался до основания снова и снова.

Скулёж Кенмы услаждал слух. Куроо понимал, что близок к концу, однако желал оставить «последнее слово» за собой. Поэтому, стремительно перевернув потерявшего всякие ориентиры в пространстве юношу, коснулся его паха…

И зарычал от злости.

— Какого чёрта, ты?!

Но тот в ответ только вскрикивал, будучи не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Впрочем, и у Первого Некомы вряд ли хватило бы выдержки остановиться: несмотря на раздражение, он продолжал с силой вколачиваться в дурманящий плен до тех пор, пока не излился в самую глубину.

Едва отойдя после разрядки, Куроо грубо толкнул Кенму на пол и развёл ему ноги. Никаких признаков возбуждения, кроме крохотных капель естественной смазки на крайней плоти.

— Что, Козуме Кенма, мало тебе было? — с ядом в голосе спросил Куроо.

— Что вы, господин. Вы великолепны.

— Ты лжёшь. Тело говорит правду.

Кенма лёгким движением смахнул волосы с лица и со странным выражением взглянул на хозяина.

— Сожалею, что испортил впечатление. Но, дорогой господин, я не испытываю столько же удовольствия. Мне нравится, но…

Куроо ударил юношу по ноге, заставив того поморщиться.

— Как ты смеешь?! Твой маваши должен был обучить тебя всем тонкостям.

— Отнюдь. — Кагема чуть отполз от разъярённого господина и присел, прикрывшись собственными одеждами. — Аники хоть и занимался со мной, но главного правила — «напряжён спереди, расслаблен сзади» — я так и не усвоил. Сначала меня считали слишком маленьким и потому прощали, а затем, когда клиентов становилось всё меньше, чаша терпения переполнилась. Так я оказался на улице.

— Но как ты оказался в «Красном лотосе»? — недоумевал Куроо. — Мамейя-сан не подбирает шваль с улиц.

Козуме, казалось, пропустил оскорбление мимо ушей.

— Напросился служить одной прелестной сестрице. А потом меня заметил один мужчина и купил.

Куроо против воли чувствовал себя уязвлённым. Кто бы ни был под ним в ночи страсти, насильно или же по собственному желанию попав в его постель, никогда не оставался неудовлетворённым. Любовницы и любовники, побывавшие в объятиях Первого господина Некома, не оставались равнодушными и желали повторения. Доходило даже до наглых беспардонных просьб провести сегодняшнюю ночь с ними, а не с тем, кто будет угоден господину! В то время как этот мелкий наглец посмел выказать неуважение столь экстравагантным образом.

Кагема неловко сжался, сведя колени и ожидая, вероятно, побоев в наказание за своё поведение. Куроо и вправду хотел его наказать. Посадить в холодный сарай на три дня без еды или же заставить делать самую грязную работу целую неделю — это было первой его мыслью. Но всё же приятная нега после оргазма остужала пламя ярости, поэтому Тецуро поддался второму, возникшему в глубине его души, желанию.

Он придвинулся к застывшему юноше и прикоснулся к нему. Перебирая шёлк его кимоно, он потянул ткань на себя, вновь полностью раздевая кагему. Повёл ладонью от прохладных пальцев ног, вверх по голени, через колено по бедру до самого паха. Коснулся влажной промежности, где цветущая хризантема исторгала вязкое семя.

За один день юноше дважды удалось обескуражить Куроо. И он чувствовал, что дальнейшее с ним времяпрепровождение будет весьма любопытным опытом. Опытом, способным скрасить порой столь однообразные будни. Растирая между пальцев собственное семя и водя ими вокруг сжавшейся дырочки, Куроо предвкушал ночи, которые наполнятся искренними сладкими стонами и просьбами. В конце концов, это был вопрос чести и гордости.

Козуме продолжал неотрывно наблюдать за господином. В глазах читалась покорность и смирение, но лицо застыло, словно восковая маска, — сколь удивительное противоречие. Словно мыслями он был далеко от всего происходящего, будто оно его касалось лишь косвенно.

«И правда, — подумал Куроо, наклоняясь к этому бесстрастному лицу, — ясно, почему его невзлюбили и бросили на произвол судьбы».

— Что ж, тогда… — томно прошептал он в ухо юноши. — Я буду воспитывать тебя, чтобы ты научился кончать, как женщина.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Ироко = кагема  
> ² Фурисодэ — кимоно с длинными рукавами.  
> ³ Фундоши — мужское нижнее бельё. Кагемы наравне с женщинами носили исключительно набедренную повязку.


	10. Часть 10

Медленно переставляя ноги, словно немощный, Цукишима шёл по узкому грязному проулку. Нечистоты раздражали чувствительное обоняние господина, но Кей всеми силами старался сохранять безразличное ко всему лицо: никто не должен был разгадать в нём истинный статус. Чуть позади привычно семенил Ямагучи, болтая о всякой ерунде. Своим непосредственным поведением для прочих он чудесно отыгрывал легенду двух приятелей-ремесленников, что забрели сюда в поисках чего-нибудь весёленького.

Цукишма нервно вздохнул. Уже больше недели он в компании своего секретаря бегал по самым грязным закоулкам Эдо в поисках ронина-головореза. В притонах, что подсказал Тошиюки, о ронине и слыхом не слыхивали. В других — так же безуспешно. Конечно, Кей не думал, что будет легко, но его господское терпение уже на четвёртый день дало трещину, а теперь грозилось вот-вот разлететься на куски.

Раздражала больше всего одежда. Кожа жутко чесалась от грубой ткани, иногда даже покрываясь мелкими пятнышками, как от комариных укусов. Кроме этого, от намеренно скрюченной осанки и кривой походки тянуло спину, а от крестьянской грубой обуви болели ступни. Каждое утро после возвращения с «ночной охоты» Ямагучи готовил господину лечебную мазь и тщательно втирал её в уставшее тело. Цукишима позорно засыпал во время такого массажа, ведь днём его могли вызвать к Первому Некома — для потехи или ещё зачем, — поэтому следовало быть бодрым и любыми способами восполнять силы.

— Долго нам ещё?

Тадаши тут же заозирался.

— Недолго осталось, Цукишима-доси.

— Не называй моего имени, болван, — процедил Цукишима, сетуя на нерасторопность слуги.

— Прости, аники, — пробормотал Ямагучи. — Нам сейчас налево и вниз.

Почему до сего дня Кей столь терпеливо сносил удары судьбы? Потому что надеялся на свою удачливость. За утренней молитвой он получил знамение: прося Ками о справедливости, он расслышал, как снаружи трижды прокричала птица. Это придало Цукишиме сил, боги не забыли его. А дальше, как по волшебству, за завтраком Ямагучи поделился, что, кажется, в западной части рынка получится отыскать этого паршивца.

Поэтому теперь, отчаянно сдерживаясь, чтобы не выблевать внутренности от невыносимого запаха, Кей следовал к цели.

Щебетание Ямагучи не мешало, а даже, наоборот, помогало Цукишиме отвлечься от неприглядной действительности и в который раз мысленно возвратиться к докладу Первому господину, который он совершил на следующий день после своеобразного «похода за новостями». Что-то здесь было нечисто.

_— А, это ты… — Куроо протирал клинок своей катаны мягкой тряпкой. С каждым новым движением чёрный металл приобретал особый матовый блеск. — Порадуешь господина вестями?_

_Кея успели предупредить, что «Куроо-сама рвёт и мечет», поэтому незаметно вздохнул, набираясь терпения и притворной доброжелательности._

_— Радоваться или нет, решайте сами, Куроо-доно. Не знаю, какой проходимец наплёл вам о договорённости, но никто из кланов в альянс не вступает — враньё чистой воды. К тому же у народа и без этого забот хватает: беспорядки творятся, простолюдины мрут как мухи. Мелкие самураи бегают, колотят кого ни попадя. Сами не разбирают — виноват или нет. Ёрики обеспокоены, как бы до Префектов не докатилось… Даже Фукуродани стороной не обошло._

_— Отчего же? — Первый Некома глядел с прищуром, внимая каждому слову._

_— Да убийства, господин, небывалой жестокости. И будто бы средь бела дня, ни за что ни про что._

_Куроо внимательно рассматривал оплётку рукояти меча._

_— Кого в убийцы прочат?_

_Цукишима ответил с прежней непосредственностью:_

_— Каждый о своём судачит: то соседи друг другу мстят, то обиженный жених за уведённую невесту сражается. Кто-то про ронина трепался…_

_— Ха… Не нашего это ума дело. Семейные скандалы никогда не переведутся. А что до ронина… Они постоянно сюда на заработки приходят, к сёгуну во дворец наниматься. И, конечно, всех не берут. Дурачьё, разве допустит сёгун Токугава безродного в свою свиту? Да скорее Ками на землю спустятся._

_— Опасно шутите, Куроо-сама._

_— А что, ты первый донесёшь? — Оябун взмахнул катаной перед собой. — Ну так попробуй: сумеешь ли дальше первого коридора уйти?_

_Очередную подначку пришлось стерпеть: поклониться и принести извинения. Но слова Кей произносил сквозь плотно сжатые зубы._

_— Валяй дальше, Цукки. Совы, говоришь, тоже на слуху?_

_Прозвище неприятно резануло слух._

_— Да, господин, — учтиво продолжил Цукишима. — Вниз по течению три тела выловили, и у каждого по руке отрезано._

_— Небывалое оскорбление!_

_— Похоже на то, что шлюху не поделили._

_Первый Некома расхохотался._

_— Как глупо! Сильна сестрица оказалась, раз утихомирить смогла всех троих. В Дзигоку славно отдохнут._

_— Верно говорите, господин. Не от большого ума это всё._

_— Пусть сами бегают, ищут. К тому же наш высокогорный сосед жаловался на скуку — вот и услышали его Ками, — Куроо гаденько хихикнул в тон собственным словам. — Для нас главное, чтобы к женщинам ходили… Но об этом при тебе, Цукки-кун, рассуждать не буду. Для твоего нежного слуха только молитвы да песнопения годятся._

_Цукишима почувствовал разжигающееся в груди пламя ярости. Куроо же, словно не замечая, продолжил:_

_— Спасибо, Цукки-кун. — К этому моменту он вложил катану в ножны и уложил меч себе на колени. — Развеял мою тоску._

_Кей поклонился._

_— Это я вас должен благодарить, Куроо-доно, за возможность развлечься и за Высокое доверие._

_Но Первый господин уже не слушал. Он будто мгновенно потерял интерес к собеседнику, задумавшись о чём-то своём._

С одной стороны, Цукишиму полностью устраивало, что Куроо не отнёсся с должным вниманием к сведениям о ронине. Это давало ему больше свободы для реализации собственных намерений. Однако за молодым оябуном доселе не водилось подобного безразличия. Очередной способ тонко поиздеваться? Или головой помутился от своего опиума и разврата?

Кей гневно сплюнул, едва не попав себе на ступни. К чёрту этого наглого кота! Чтоб его демоны в Дзигоку сожрали!

— …аники! Кей-аники! Мы пришли.

Цукишима словно вынырнул из-под воды, оглянулся.

Они стояли перед входом в какую-то лачугу, которую таверной-то назвать было сложно. Замызганные занавески даже не трепыхались из-за крайней степени засаленности.

Откуда-то тянуло гнилью, а изнутри — приторным запахом, которой ни с чем не перепутаешь.

— Уверен, что там мы найдём его?

Ямагучи поёжился, и Цукишима это заметил.

— Я отправлю тебя в услужение Ямамото…

— Не надо, аники, пощади!

— Заходи давай, дурак. Сейчас мы вынуждены быть на равных.

Изнутри идзакая выглядела немногим лучше. Стены с подтёками, связки пожухлых трав в углах, грязные доски пола. За низкими, кое-где прогнившими столиками сидели посетители, полностью олицетворяющие сие заведение.

Ямагучи окликнул слугу:

— Принеси нам саке и позови хозяина.

— Слушаюсь, — кивнул тот и скрылся за драной тряпочной занавеской.

Для ожидания Цукишима выбрал самый дальний стол, чтобы меньше привлечь внимания к себе и получше разглядеть окружающих. Расторопный секретарь тем временем достал из грубо выделанной сумки, что таскал с собой, два ожерелья из головок чеснока: одно протянул господину, второе же нацепил на себя. Кей жест оценил, ибо от опиума ему неминуемо становилось дурно, вплоть до полного изнеможения на несколько часов.

Народ здесь присутствовал самый разношёрстный, однако достатка неизменно низкого. Очевидно, что опиум, которым тут торговали, прикрываясь вывеской питейного заведения, нельзя было предложить людям глубоко уважаемым, например Первому господину Некома. Хотя уж кому-кому, а ему Цукишима бы, наоборот, подсунул именно такой.

Тем временем явился хозяин таверны, со звоном поставив токкури и две неопрятных пиалы со сколами на краях на стол перед гостями.

— Зачем звали? У меня дел по горло, я не посыльный!

— Не горячись попусту, хозяин. Нам поговорить надо, — начал было Тадаши, но надменный мужчина его перебил:

— Да что тут языками молоть?! Не нравится выпивка — проваливайте оба! И за дурью ко мне не ногой!

Внезапно Цукишима ребром ладони ударил его в сгиб запястья руки, которой тот опирался на крышку стола, нависнув над их головами. Мужчина, не ожидавший подобного, потерял равновесие и полетел лицом вниз, едва не наткнувшись глазом на горлышко токкури.

— Твоё пойло нам без надобности, — прошипел разъярённый Цукишима. — Веди себя подобающе с господами вроде нас.

Угроза была понята и воспринята с благоговением: выпрямившись, хозяин схватился за повреждённую руку, но при этом являя собой образчик грубой учтивости.

— Чем могу услужить?

— Правда ли, что у тебя можно нанять комнату? — вклинился Ямагучи, чтобы дать своему господину время восстановить хрупкое душевное равновесие.

— Истинно так.

— Все ли заняты?

Хозяин почесал лысый затылок.

— Да почти уж… Но для нужд господ найдётся.

— Опиши своих постояльцев. Нет ли среди них чужака? — поинтересовался Цукишима.

Мужчина побледнел — в блёклом свете сырых факелов это трудно было заметить, но Кею удалось уловить реакцию и сделать соответствующие выводы: он на верном пути.

— Никого, — последовал ответ.

— Ложью ты обрекаешь себя и свою лачугу на неприятные последствия…

— Каждое слово аники — правда! — поддакнул Ямагучи.

Хозяин сжался, решая, как же всё-таки ему поступить.

— Х-хорошо… День назад заявился один человек… Лица я не видел. Из комнаты он не выходит, просит только еды да опиума. Но взашей не погонишь — платит исправно.

Цукишима перевёл взгляд на своего секретаря. Ямагучи активно закивал, мол, всё верно.

— Отведи нас к нему.

— Да он же не пускает никого!

Из сумки волшебным образом появился кошель и упал на стол перед трактирщиком. Мужчина, по-звериному озираясь, спрятал его за пазуху.

— Ладно уж, идите за мной.

***

В комнате, куда их провели, отсутствовали какие-либо источники света, кроме окон, но и те были наглухо затворены. От опиумного дыма слезились глаза. Цукишима, не выдержав, повязал на лицо косынку ради спасения обоняния. Приходилось ориентироваться только на слух. Ясно чувствовались пальцы Ямагучи на локте — тот наверняка трусил, однако ради господина старался держаться.

— Прекрати трястись, — только и успел вымолвить Цукишима, прежде чем заметил крохотный квадратный фонарик, зажёгшийся, казалось, по велению сверхъестественных сил. Он находился на расстоянии нескольких шагов вглубь и делал видимыми стену, деревянный настил пола, край выцветшей ширмы и очертания фигуры за ней.

Некто лежал на спине, закинув ногу на ногу, а руки устроив под головой. От трубки, зажатой у него во рту, вилась тоненькая струйка дыма.

— Что ж вы, молодые господа, духов боитесь? Или здоровьем слабы?

Цукишима вздрогнул. Помимо начинающегося головокружения, он испытывал особенные неудобства от замкнутого пространства. Ещё этот чёртов театр… Если это действительно тот самый ронин-головорез, кто знает, что может статься с ними этим вечером.

— Я не очень жалую опиум, — Кей попытался сделать свой голос достаточно твёрдым. — У меня к тебе есть разговор.

— Иначе бы вас здесь не было, — усмехнулся человек за ширмой. Незнакомец явно чувствовал себя хозяином положения, и Цукишима не преминул насторожиться.

— Мне известно, что ты причастен к недавним убийствам в Эдо. И я почти уверен в том, что люди из группировки Фукуродани лишились своих рук и… жизней также по твоей вине. Я прав?

Ненадолго повисла тишина. Заминка была вызвана незамысловатым движением руки за ширмой, а точнее, её тенью, потянувшейся к поясу.

— Отчего же ты, господин, выделяешь эти смерти среди прочих? — насмешливо-надменно спросил хозяин комнаты хриплым голосом. — Перед смертью все равны.

— Только не когда её жнецом выступает человек.

Цукишима понимал, что дерзить в сложившейся ситуации ему не с руки, но понадеялся на благосклонность хотя бы оттого, что ей способствовали дурманящие опиумные испарения. Да и не в его правилах — страшиться смерти. Главное, чтобы она не пришла от руки ненавистного Куроо.

Человек за ширмой издал странный звук, напоминающий мычание.

— Думаю, вы достаточно долго добирались сюда, чтобы получить ответ на этот вопрос. — Вытянув ногу, он рассматривал мысок своего сапога. — Однако подобные знания будут стоить жизни вам обоим, понимаете?

— Да, — тихо ответили ему.

— Что ж, не только кровь этих несчастных на моих руках, но и многих других в разных провинциях, подчинённых нашему Солнцу, — скучающе признался убийца, затем спустя короткую паузу спросил: — Хм, так каким способом молодые господа предпочли бы умереть?

Без намёка на угрозу или предостережение, но ронин явно с ними играл, проверял на прочность. Ямагучи под боком напрягся, его волнение ощущалось кожей. Стоило признать, что он держался вполне достойно, ведь ситуация складывалась не в их пользу с самого начала и норовила перерасти в кровавую бойню, если Цукишима не сможет каким-либо образом повлиять на своенравного убийцу.

— Если и умирать, то склонившись над трупами тех, чьей смерти я так неистово желаю.

Сухость, с которой прозвучали эти слова, буквально стягивала кожу.

— Хо-хо, и до каких пределов простирается твоё неистовство?

— Я здесь — и если это не самый предел человеческого дна, то, по крайней мере, очень близко. И я вынужден просить у такого, как ты, помощи. Не за просто так, разумеется.

С беспринципными убийцами следовало говорить на их языке. Цукишима был уверен, что выбрал правильную тактику. Начни он пресмыкаться или же мнить себя хозяином положения, его жизнь давно прервалась бы на этом самом месте.

Ронин молчал. Может, он обдумывал предложение, может, готовился убить просящих — невозможность увидеть его заставляла Цукишиму нервничать.

— Мы можем предложить вам деньги, ронин-сан, — промямлил Ямагучи. — Много денег и риса.

Слуга удостоился одобрительного взгляда господина.

— Ха-ха, а твой слуга умён, молодой господин! Цену я назову сам, а ты скажи имя или приметы несчастного.

Дышать стало немного легче, на шее будто разжались невидимые тиски. Но Цукишима не спешил расслабляться и обнадёживать себя покладистостью головореза.

— Не боишься, что нас могут подслушать? Хозяин этой дыры наверняка греет уши за дверью.

— Он даже не пикнет, ведь это я желал видеться с тобой. Надо же было вознаградить столь усердные старания, ха-ха-ха!

Смех этого человека вызывал желание отвернуться и заткнуть уши: надрывный, кое-где хриплый и порой поднимающийся до самых высоких нот, граничащих с писком. Для музыкального слуха Кея подобное стало настоящим испытанием.

— Так не томи, называй же имя, упёртый господин.

Давно пора было положить конец издевательствам и восстановить справедливость. Нервы натянулись, как струны. Губы сами выговаривали слова:

— Куроо Тецуро, Первый господин клана Некома.

Ямагучи вздрогнул и покрылся мурашками. Цукишима стоял недвижно, ожидающий чего угодно. На секунду ему почудилось, что, произнеся имя, он невольно призвал дух этого человека, и теперь тот стоял где-то рядом, наблюдал, слушал… Словно свершилось какое-то колдовство, запретное, необратимое, но столь желанное. Сколько лет прошло в одних только мечтах об этом самом дне. Надежда на отмщение жила в Цукишиме столько, сколько он себя помнил, иногда истончаясь, иногда с новой силой обжигая душу жаром, поднимаясь из самых глубин…

— Господин, ты похож на мышь, что угрожает расправой коту, — заметил в ответ ронин, покачивая ногой, словно ребёнок. — Справедлив ли будет обмен?

— Можешь рассчитывать на щедрую плату, — уверил его Цукишима. — Но в ответ придерживайся плана.

— Плана? Ха! Поведай же мне свой план, добрый господин.

— Заляг пока на дно. Власти не должны получить тебя в свои руки раньше времени. Пока что всё тихо…

Незнакомец захихикал, а потом пробормотал:

— Значит, он до сих пор не ищет меня…

Что ответить на подобное, Кей не знал, поэтому продолжил:

— Мне нужно кое-что сделать, прежде чем понадобится твоя помощь. Подобраться к Первому Некома будет непросто, но есть один путь… Для этого я должен занять видную должность в клане, и ты окажешь мне в этом содействие.

— Похоже, молодой господин не так прост, каким кажется.

— Пообещай мне, — настойчиво потребовал Кей, принимая из рук Ямагучи заранее подготовленный аванс в холщовом мешочке. Он небрежно кинул его на пол, добившись звона монет.

— Мне нравится твоё бесстрашие, — сей жест одобрили расслабленным опиумным выдохом. — Да будет так.

— Как мне найти тебя?

— О, не беспокойся, молодой господин, я сам отыщу тебя, когда настанет час, — словно жалея ребёнка, оцарапавшего коленку, произнёс убийца. — Иди домой. Пока ещё можешь идти, ха-ха-ха!

Внезапно желание поскорее убраться из пропитанного опиумным смрадом дома стало для Цукишимы первоочерёдным. Он поверил в действительность происходящего, только когда вдохнул свежий воздух предутренней мглы. Следовало поскорее смыть смрад опиумного дома, а заодно и осевшую на плечах тяжесть принятого решения. Дело наконец сдвинулось с мёртвой точки — начало положено.

***

Светало всегда рано, поэтому зажигать фонарик было бессмысленно. Навстречу попадались сонные лавочники, торговцы и торговки, мелкие слуги и ремесленники, бредущие к своим лоткам, мастерским и магазинчикам.

Цукишима еле переставлял ноги, так и не отдышавшись после запаха в той злополучной таверне. Двумя часами ранее, едва выйдя на свежий воздух, его начало буквально выворачивать наизнанку. Благо верному Ямагучи удалось оттащить своего господина подальше от любопытных глаз, дабы не покрыть его голову позором.

Теперь от симптомов отравления остались только учащённое дыхание, озноб и жажда — с этим покамест можно было мириться. Однако для Кея болезненное состояние в данную минуту почти ничего не значило: Ками наконец были на его стороне, потворствовали первому шагу на пути к избавлению от «кошачьего» гнёта. Надежда поддерживала в Кее силы. Он был неимоверно доволен.

— Аники, осталось немного. Дойдём до колодца, — успокаивающе, но с явным волнением приговаривал Ямагучи, глядя на бледное, с зеленоватым оттенком лицо господина.

Они вошли в границы усадьбы Некома с чёрного хода со стороны западных ворот. Бамбуковая поросль хорошо скрывала лаз от посторонних взглядов. Отсюда до дома Цукишимы было рукой подать.

Внезапно Ямагучи, желавший добежать до колодца неподалёку от додзё, шикнул и потянул хозяина в кусты.

Цукишима возмутился:

— Да как ты посмел?! — Но вскоре увидел причину.

Несмотря на то что пейзаж перед глазами немного расплывался, он достаточно хорошо сумел разглядеть слугу, который как раз подошёл к колодцу с двумя большими вёдрами. Кей мало обращал внимания на челядь, но этого юношу совершенно точно раньше не встречал. К тому же одежда служки выглядела чрезмерно праздничной для бытовых забот.

— Откуда он здесь?

— А, с неделю назад Куроо-доно с собой притащил, — шёпотом ответил Ямагучи. — Себе на потеху.

У Цукишимы запылали уши. Вот же чёртов развратник! Ещё и Глава!

— Справляется?

Тадаши с ощутимой грустью вздохнул.

— Да как вам сказать, Цукишима-доси… Он славный, добрый, только к заботам не приученный. Наш Яку-сан его на работы при доме поставил, так его все сестрицы задирать начали от зависти. То косточки в еду насыплют, то футон намочат…

Будто в доказательство его слов юноша, до этого не без усилий наполнивший первое ведро, доставая второе, не удержал его и опрокинул на себя.

Цукишима хмыкнул.

— А ты и рад сопли распустить. Лишь бы жалеть всех, простодыра.

— Так ведь тяжело ему приходится. Днями то полы натирает, то пороги метёт, то на кухне крутится — я ж вижу его, аники, — а ночами для Первого господина нашего танцует да поёт. И хорошо бы, если только танцует…

Кислый ком снова подкатил к горлу, однозначно давая понять, что пора поспешить домой. К тому же несчастный слуга уже ушёл, кое-как двигаясь под тяжестью ноши. Цукишиме требовался заслуженный отдых.

***

От тяжести ноши немели руки. Мокрая одежда неприятно холодила тело, ноги хлюпали в быстро размякших соломенных тапочках. Прилипшие к лицу волосы отчаянно мешали, щекотали, но Кенма, как мог, пытался не обращать внимания на очевидные неудобства. Потому что стоит лишь на секунду потерять бдительность — из глаз хлынут горькие слёзы, и это станет новым поводом для насмешек остроязыких барышень и служанок этого дома.

Жизнь в борделе была для Кенмы понятной и привычной. Там он знал каждую мелочь, легко обходил «острые углы», спокойно мирился с действительностью. Однако теперь в месте, куда его занесла судьба, юноша справедливо сравнивал себя со слепым котёнком. Здесь царили иные правила, порой не всегда понятные даже тем, кто прислуживал много лет. Слово Первого господина, «Дикого кота», живущего посреди города, несравненного и обожаемого Куроо-сама — вот закон.

Никто из слуг не знал, что обрушится ему на голову сегодня: зёрна риса или хозяйский меч.

Вёдра с водой предназначались как раз Первому Некома — именно в его покои, осторожно семеня по кипарисовой террасе, дабы не разлить ни капли, добирался теперь уже бывший кагема.

Жизнь Козуме Кенмы перевернулась ровно с момента, когда он нашёл в себе силы просить оябуна покровительственного клана взять его в услужение. За минувшую неделю юноша превратился из мальчика для утех, работающего в одном из лучших чайных домов Эдо, в слугу, которым как угодно помыкают, шпыняют и заставляют делать грязную работу за хозяевами. Некто Яку-сан — человек маленького роста, но огромного влияния — определил Козуме место во флигеле и наказал отныне и впредь драить полы в главной усадьбе, мыть посуду вместе с другими после господских завтраков, обедов и ужинов, следить за опрятностью всех комнат дома. Подобные заботы для Кенмы были в новинку, поэтому нередко самые простые вещи давались ему с большим трудом. Но слугой он всё-таки был не обыкновенным — он по-прежнему оставался кагемой, но теперь личным, принадлежащим исключительно Куроо-сама.

Слова, произнесённые господином после близости, Кенма уже слышал — от особо извращённых клиентов, от матушки-хозяйки ёсичоу, от собственного маваши, однако относился к подобным заявлениям легко, поскольку никто не прилагал усилий для воплощения угроз в жизнь. Точно так же поначалу не поверил он и словам Куроо.

А зря.

За короткое время, что Козуме провёл в Некома, он трижды пережил то, что Первый господин снисходительно величал «тренировками». Причём каждый раз отличался от предыдущего.

В первый с ним проделывали манипуляции, с которыми сталкивается каждый начинающий кагема: растягивание и стимуляция заднего прохода деревянной игрушкой в форме корня Ян, обмазанной жгучей мазью на основе перетёртого в ступке корня имбиря. Кенма был вынужден стоять на четвереньках, пока одна из сестриц игралась его задом, а другая похожей игрушкой занимала его рот и гладила по бокам. Иногда она жаловалась господину на то, что «у дрянного мальчишки спереди всё как у евнуха», однако Куроо за процессом лишь наблюдал и за те несколько часов не проронил ни слова.

Кенма подобное обращение принял достаточно спокойно. Непрекращающийся зуд сзади, конечно, причинял юноше немало дискомфорта, однако хватало и этого: господин о нём помнил и одаривал вниманием, пускай столь специфическим и скупым.

Следующий же раз настал ровно через день и заставил Козуме испугаться. В комнате, кроме него и Куроо-сама, присутствовали двое дюжих мужчин и одна женщина. Сначала подумалось, что придётся обслуживать троих на глазах господина, но действительность поразила куда большим кошмаром.

С разрешения оябуна женщина принялась обвязывать тело Кенмы верёвками, и лишь после этого он осознал степень собственной беспомощности. Искусно повязанные шибари оплетали лодыжки, проходили под коленями, обматываясь через бёдра, узором уходили на живот, плечи и руки, фиксируя те за спиной локтями друг к другу. Мужчины, придерживая обездвиженного юношу с двух сторон, приподняли его над полом так, чтобы он висел вниз головой.

Боль от давления верёвок мягко проникала под кожу. Кенма чувствовал пальцы в заднем проходе, как они умело ласкали мягкие стенки, давили и поглаживали. Головокружение от прилива крови к мозгу заставляло сознание медленно мутнеть. Казалось, его несколько раз переворачивали, ласкали спереди — женщина точно опускалась перед ним на колени, — однако страх, который буквально въелся под кожу после, вызвало вовсе не это. Это был звук вынимаемого из ножен клинка, а потом ощущение холодного лезвия на коже: на сосках, на животе и ниже. Куроо гладил его своей катаной, и Кенма совершенно не знал, что ждёт его в следующую секунду — смерть или новая опасная ласка.

Чем завершилась та «тренировка», Кенма всё-таки не запомнил, потому что упал в обморок. Однако последнее, что осталось в памяти, — глубоко таранящий его сзади нефритовый стержень господина, тяжесть его тела сверху и холодное, как лёд, лезвие у горла.

— Малыш Кенма, ты всё-таки пришёл.

Кенма тряхнул головой и увидел перед собой Куроо, облачённого лишь в домашние штаны. Бывший кагема поспешно поставил свою ношу и склонился:

— Извините за ожидание, Куроо-сан. Я должен был прийти раньше, чем вы проснётесь.

Первый Некома благодушно усмехнулся.

— Я не сомкнул глаз всю ночь, а ты справедливо не мог знать об этом.

— Чем могу служить?

— Идём, поможешь мне искупаться.

Кенма встал с колен, вновь подхватил вёдра и с трудом заковылял вслед за хозяином, прошествовавшим мимо.

— Гляжу, ты сам уже успел принять ванну, — как бы незаметно бросил Куроо. Вытянув руку, он ладонью касался нежной листвы деревьев в саду, сквозь который вела кипарисовая терраса.

— Нет, господин, — ответил Козуме, пыхтя от тяжести. — Это следствие моей нерасторопности.

— Какой ты забавный. Что ж, развлечёшь меня историей во время омовения.

— Как прикажете, господин.

То, чем предстояло заниматься Кенме сегодня, представлялось для него новым. Вечером, аккурат перед сном, к нему прибежал малыш Сато с поручением: Куроо-сама желает видеть Козуме-сан ранним утром в своих покоях.

«И вёдра сказали захватить, Козуме-сан! Не забудьте, а то Куроо-сама разгневается на маленького Сато. А Сато ведь совсем не виноват», — несколько раз повторил мальчонка для пущей уверенности.

Этого милого ребёнка Кенма, разумеется, подвести никак не мог, поэтому пообещал выполнить поручение. Когда же мальчик, обрадованный, ушёл к сестрицам за очередной порцией тайаки, Кенма лёг на свой тонкий футон и сжался в клубок от мгновенно возникшего плохого предчувствия и страха перед неизвестным. А если молодому господину Куроо снова взбредёт в голову потешиться?

…Пол и низ стен купальни были отделаны крупным тёмно-серым камнем. Основной обшивкой традиционно служили доски. Справа на лавке располагались тазы, мочалки, кадки и ковши, мыло и масла, слева же — несколько низеньких табуретов один на одном. По сравнению с общим убранством главного дома комната омовения выглядела аскетично и даже в некоторой степени невзрачно.

Чтобы не стоять без дела, Кенма быстро обвязал рукава лентой, дабы не мешали работать, поставил табурет для господина, наполнил несколько кадок горячей водой и несколько — студёной колодезной водой из вёдер. Куроо же в это время разделся донага, присел на табурет спиной к слуге, скрестив руки на груди. Приказал:

— Приступай.

Козуме снял со стены мочало, намылил его, предварительно окунув в горячую воду, и принялся осторожно водить им по спине господина. Кольца хвоста чёрного дракона — татуировки Первого Некома — постепенно скрывались под белыми пузырьками пены. Кенма почти не дышал, боясь нарушить душевное равновесие господина. Когда пришло время переходить мочалкой на грудь, Козуме и вовсе молился, чтобы его сердце билось медленнее.

— Сядь передо мной, — прозвучал голос Куроо, от чего сердце слуги совсем пустилось в галоп.

Выбора не было, поэтому Кенма, шурша самым простым из своих кимоно, оставшихся от «прошлой жизни», обошёл господина и присел на колени перед его лицом.

— Почему ты одет? Твоё кимоно отсырело.

— Вы не приказывали раздеваться.

Куроо усмехнулся.

— Дерзишь, а сам дрожишь от страха, глупый Кодзукен.

Кенма ухом не повёл на странное прозвище, но зачем-то кивнул.

— Так раздевайся же, не медли.

Страх начал сбываться, понял Кенма. Руки еле заметно задрожали, отчего пальцы потеряли свою ловкость. Юноше с трудом удалось развязать ленту, поддерживающую рукава, и пояс от кимоно. Разоблачиться от нижних одежд на удивление помог сам господин.

Повинуясь мановению руки, Кенма уселся к нему на колени.

— Что мне делать? — с толикой беспомощности спросил он.

Ответ огорошил:

— Обними меня.

Кенма оплёл одной рукой шею хозяина, а другой — бок и спину; ногами также притиснулся ближе. Напряжённый нефритовый стержень отчётливо ощущался под задом.

— Вы желаете меня, господин?

Тёплой сухой ладонью Куроо огладил ягодицы и спину слуги, остановившись на затылке.

— Я желаю развеять скуку. А чего хотел бы ты?

Помолчав, Кенма решился.

— Сыграть в маджонг.

Просьба рассмешила Куроо.

— Играть в игры с хозяином борделей и игорных домов — ты с ума сошёл, Кодзукен? И чего же ты хочешь в случае победы?

— Чтобы вы не трогали меня две недели.


	11. Часть 11

За мириадами сосновых шпилей закат отцветал возмутительно быстро, и Бокуто частенько негодовал по этому поводу, бурча, что не успевает насладиться изумительным по красоте природным явлением. В тихие спокойные вечера, такие как этот, лишь подобная блажь могла побеспокоить господина, намеревающегося провести остаток времени перед сном за праздным распитием саке. Окутанный горной прохладой, Бокуто восседал на веранде, свесив ноги, пока мельтешащие за спиной слуги проводили уборку после ужина, подготавливали спальни для сна… Работали беззвучно. Они были приучены к тому, чтобы быть по возможности невидимыми, не докучая суетностью хозяйскому глазу.

Минуты, как песчинки, сыпались сквозь пальцы. Настало время луне нести небесный караул. Влажные губы тронула лёгкая хмельная улыбка, глаза сузились — Бокуто наслаждался свежим урожаем саке. Один небезызвестный купец доставлял бочки с напитком из самой Окинавы прямо к порогу поместья, за что получал немалый барыш. Ведь его товар отличался особым вкусом: сначала приторной сладостью обволакивал полость рта, а после глотка рассеивался жгучим послевкусием.

За ночным светилом вскоре зажглись и звёзды. Сумерки превратились в ночь, засияли фонари — поместье преобразилось из угрюмого горного чертога в уютную усадьбу. Кто-то из слуг незаметно поменял токкури и беззвучно удалился — Бокуто с порой свойственной ему рассеянностью не придал этому никакого внимания.

Дом Первого Фукуродани располагался выше по склону, чем любые другие постройки, принадлежащие членам группировки, будто паря над остальными. Поэтому, если выбрать правильную точку обзора, можно было, не прилагая особых усилий, наблюдать за происходящим ниже.

Именно так Бокуто заметил рослую фигуру человека, движущегося в сторону главного дома. В нём угадывался Акааши. Его Котаро легко отличил бы от кого-либо. Кейджи шёл уверенными шагами, привычно держась за рукоять катаны на поясе, и несомненно с докладом. Основную часть ежемесячного отчёта в устной и письменной форме он предоставил ещё днём. Ознакомившись, Котаро согласился с мнением подчинённого — состояние дел вполне удовлетворяло ожидания.

Теперь же, по-видимому, настало время обсудить то, что предназначено для слуха избранных. Бокуто скинул с себя негу, охватившую его от распития алкоголя, и привёл мысли в порядок, через несколько мгновений встречая своего сайко-комон приветственным кивком. Ему ответили традиционным поклоном.

— Оя, решил навестить меня в неурочный час, братец?

— Не говорите со мной, как с гостем, Бокуто-сан, — с лёгким пренебрежением ответил Акааши. — Это касается расследования Конохи. — Он присел рядом с господином на веранду, смиренно ждущий разрешения начать доклад.

— Тогда нам лучше переместиться в дом, — справедливо заметил Бокуто, легко поднимаясь на ноги, будто не выпил до этого два сосуда саке. Он призвал хлопком слуг, по пути отдавая им распоряжения.

Всё в кабинете Первого господина Фукуродани так или иначе было предназначено для работы: стол с чернильницей, несколько видов кистей, стопки бумаги собственного производства, стеллажи со свитками и книгами, лишь одна курильница благовоний и икэбана, помогающая настроиться на деловой лад. Здесь он просматривал свитки и выслушивал доклады чинов клана, писал записки и иногда, когда был в особом расположении духа, практиковался в каллиграфии. Обособленное от обеденных и спален, это место было тихим и практически непроницаемым для звуков извне по причине специально сконструированных двойных стен. Подслушать, что делается внутри, тоже было чрезвычайно трудно.

В кабинет внесли сервированный низкий столик с закусками и чаем, поставили его между мужчинами и удалились.

Акааши являл собой невозмутимость — по-видимому, держал при себе не самые лучшие новости.

— Говори, — дал добро Бокуто.

— Ранним утром в устье Сумиды нашли три трупа, — отчеканил сайко-комон, глядя в мнимую точку перед собой. — Перепуганный крестьянин позвал патрульного. Тот успел засвидетельствовать смерть и отправить за подмогой ещё до того, как туда добрался Коноха-сан…

Бокуто приподнял брови, словил пальцами мятный лист, украшающий до этого верхушку румяного мандзю, и принялся растирать его.

Он смотрел благосклонно, поэтому Акааши смиренно продолжил:

— За время, проведённое в воде, трупы изменились практически до неузнаваемости. Младшие разогнали зевак, поэтому подоспевший Коноха-сан в спокойной обстановке тщательно осмотрел тела. Как и ожидалось, это оказались наши адепты, состоящие также в мелком клане Оги, который служит непосредственно Акинори-сан, — сайко-комон был спокоен, но серьёзен в манере изложения. — Однако есть ещё кое-что… Убийца осквернил тела не только отрубленными руками.

Бокуто прекратил гипнотизировать узор на пузатом боку чайника и вопросительно вскинул брови.

— Чем же?

— У трупов были отрезаны уши и носы.

Оябун задумался, выронив порядком измятый, отдавший ароматный сок мятный лист. Чего незадачливые идиоты лишились раньше: рук или носов и ушей? С отрезанием конечностей связано много разных домыслов. Вот только несколько лет назад вышло новое распоряжение о казнях. По велению префектов в качестве наказания за разбой отрезали преступникам уши, руки отрубали за воровство, носы же было принято резать на поле битвы у побеждённых врагов.

— Не думаю, что у убийцы были какие-то определённые намерения насолить, когда он без разбору кромсал моих людей. — Бокуто смочил горло тёплым чаем. — Он лишь показал своё пренебрежение к тем троим, развлёкся. А может, и просто отомстил им за «кражу» женщины.

— Бокуто-сан…

— Этот ублюдок позабавился на славу, верно, Акааши?

Бокуто снова дрейфовал между серьёзностью и озорством. Сомнительная погоня за фактами занимала его, однако вопрос пока не достиг той степени важности, чтобы поглотить все его мысли.

Воздух в кабинете пропитался сладким запахом десертов и парами свежезаваренных чайных листьев. Сайко-комон сделал короткую паузу, изящно отпил из керамической чаши, прикрывая её край ладонью.

— Люди Конохи-сан, которых я отправил на место в день, когда было получено известие, провели первичную разведку, — продолжил он доклад, сложив ладони на коленях. — Женщина, которую наши адепты якобы не поделили, по-прежнему скрывается, однако не думаю, что ей удалось убежать далеко. Местные жители в один голос утверждают, что она прячется у своего покровителя. Теперь Коноха-сан достаточно оправился, чтобы…

— О-хо-хо! Я тоже думаю, что Конохе всё ещё нужен его мизинец. Вы подкупили людей, но ты говорил, что упустили патрульного. Уладили ли вы эту проблему?

— Не в полной мере, Бокуто-сан… Не обошлось без сложностей.

— Кто-то заартачился, так? — проницательно поинтересовался Котаро, но лишь для проформы.

— Один досин¹ оказался слишком упёртым, хочет и дальше вести расследование. Грозился пожаловаться ёрики, а там будто бы и до префектов недалеко. Как видите, в Эдо ещё остались неподкупные люди.

— Отрадно слышать, — усмехнулся оябун. — Но тем печальнее для них.

Сайко-комон разделял иронию господина.

— Мы не можем конфликтовать с префектами, — всё же напомнил он. — Иначе бы этот святоша уже был в земле.

«Владыка неба» раздражённо цокнул, но настроя не поменял. В его голове уже родился очередной хитроумный план.

— Ты разумен, как всегда, мой дорогой помощник. — Он неспешно отпил из чашки и покивал каким-то своим мыслям, беззвучно с ними соглашаясь. — Напомни-ка мне, сейчас июль, верно?

— Вы правы. Минула середина месяца.

— Насколько я помню, у Северного префекта — Сэтоши Хироо его имя, кажется, — сейчас отпуск, а?

Акааши склонил голову к плечу, задумчиво подсчитывая даты в уме.

— Так и есть. Сейчас у Сэтоши-сан отпуск.

Бокуто многозначительно улыбнулся, сцапав внушительный кусок пирожка, и встал, чтобы лично позвать слугу. Ему хотелось видеть Коноху как можно скорее.

— Думаю, он уже вернулся из города, — уведомил господина сайко-комон, после того как слуга покинул кабинет. — Но не браните его за медлительность — перемены давления дурно влияют на его здоровье.

Бокуто и сам знал об этом. Уж слишком большое рвение проявил вакагасира, отправившись выполнять поручение с до сих пор временами кровоточащей после побоев спиной.

— Попробуй, весьма недурно, — как бы между делом сказал он и покрутил десертом с красной фасолевой начинкой перед самым носом Акааши. — Ты хорошо поработал, Акааши. Дела с твоим участием решаются особенно споро.

От похвалы тот против воли покраснел, не знал, куда деть взгляд, и в итоге становился ещё серьёзней в заведомо провальных попытках скрыть смущение — невероятно забавное зрелище, пробуждающее в душе Первого господина волну тёплых чувств.

— Прекратите, нии-сан. Что за ребячество.

Котаро мгновенно состроил жалостливую мину:

— Ах, Акааши, как можно быть таким строгим? — и тут же хрипло засмеялся.

Однако несмотря на атмосферу лёгкости и приязни «семейных посиделок», вопросы не требовали отлагательств. Предстояло многое решить. В первую очередь устранить помехи в виде официальной власти — из-за одного упрямца могли возникнуть ощутимые проблемы. Убийства несогласных зачастую довольно эффективно решали подобные неурядицы, но ссориться с префектами не хотелось. Тут нужен иной подход, требующий смекалки.

Лишиться мелких сошек для Бокуто было не столь важно, поскольку те не всегда соблюдали меры предосторожности и чаще всего сами становились виновниками своих бед. Например, из-за глупого гонора ссоры с блюстителями общественного порядка они провоцировали буквально на ровном месте, чем заслуживали жестокого наказания и отработок в размере взяток, отданных властям в целях отвода внимания от их безрассудных действий. Кроме того, Фукуродани — крупнейший клан Эдо и в кадрах недостатка уж точно не испытывал. Из «низов» заменить можно было кого угодно кем угодно.

Поначалу, когда Коноха только доложил о происшествии, Бокуто отнёсся к этому с некоторым вниманием, порой даже всерьёз предполагая, не является ли случившееся первой пташкой в вероятном новом конфликте кланов. Однако теперь это дело не выглядело таким уж важным. Подумаешь, жалкие ошмётки. Тем более там замешана шлюха — что за позор, устраивать стычки из-за дрянной женщины? Но чем дальше продвигалось расследование, тем яснее становилось, что оставлять подобное на волю ветров нельзя. Даже если несчастные утопленники и заслуживали смерти, они являлись адептами клана Фукуродани и, следовательно, должны быть отомщены надлежащим образом. Пускай это и не прямое покушение на честь Сов, а досадное недоразумение.

Бросив тела в реку, убийца хотел избавиться от следов — такой вывод можно было бы сделать, исходя из простейшей логики. Но ранее у дома старосты нашли руки этих мертвецов — что за игры в кошки-мышки?

Двойные ситоми отъехали в сторону.

— Бокуто-доно, вы желали меня видеть?

В проёме возник Коноха, явно изнурённый дневными бдениями. Склонившись, он сел в сейдза, ожидая приглашения.

— Входи, — позволил оябун, небрежно взмахнув рукой. При этом он продолжал вальяжно сидеть на подушке и наслаждаться чаем.

Вакагасира перешагнул порог кабинета, и дверь за ним заперлась.

— Как твоё здоровье? — начал Бокуто, отмечая про себя серый цвет лица подчинённого.

— Спасибо, господин, я полностью готов приступить к своим обязанностям.

— Хорошо, — одобрил Бокуто. — И как там дела в устье Сумиды?

— Полагаю, Акааши-сан рассказал вам о произошедшем… — несмело проговорил Коноха, бросая взгляд на сайко-комон.

— В общих чертах.

— Крестьяне и некоторые особенно болтливые торгаши завязали свои языки в узел, — принялся пояснять вакагасира, не смея поднять взгляд на господина. — Однако нашёлся один несговорчивый смельчак…

— Как раз об этом! — взмахнул рукой Бокуто, усмехаясь. — Насколько мне известно, один из префектов, многоуважаемый Сэтоши-сан, сейчас в отпуске. Тем не менее, работы у него столько, что приходится заниматься делами и на дому. Однако же невозможно постоянно сидеть взаперти? — он заговорщически улыбнулся, вертя в пальцах уже пустую чашу. — Вот что необходимо узнать: где этот достопочтенный господин проводит досуг? Пошли своих бездельников, пусть расспросят, и завтра, когда солнце будет в зените, сообщи мне.

— Слушаюсь, Бокуто-доно, — безропотно принял указания Коноха, снова низко кланяясь.

— На этом всё. Выметайся.

— Благодарю вас. Доброй ночи, господин.

Когда дверь за Конохой закрылась, Акааши заметно расслабился. Бокуто поймал на себе его взгляд и так же пристально уставился в ответ.

— Выходит, завтра господин собирается выйти в город? — догадливо осведомился сайко-комон.  
Бокуто усмехнулся проницательности друга.

— Ты пойдёшь со мной! — заявил он, впрочем, не увидев у того удивления или же возмущения на лице.

— Приношу свои глубочайшие извинения, Бокуто-сан, но в этот раз я не смогу сопровождать вас, — колко отреагировал Акааши. — К тому же басё на носу. Было бы разумнее решить вопрос с префектом до этого времени.

— И чем тебе чайные не угодили, а? — обиженно нахохлился Бокуто.

— Вам и без меня известно, сколько бумаг надо подготовить для ищеек и чинуш сёгуна. К тому же в юные годы я имел неосторожность таскаться за вами и Куроо-сан едва ли не по всем чайным, идзакая и борделям Эдо, от чего порядком устал! А заодно не перестаю удивляться, как вы двое до сих пор не пресытились.

— Ты как всегда рассудителен, хо-хо! Я даже на мгновение подумал, будто со своим стариком говорю.

Акааши вздохнул.

— На месте Ямижди-сан я бы порол вас в детстве.

Бокуто насмешливо сверкнул глазами.

— На месте другого оябуна я бы высек тебя за такие речи.

Акааши же в ответ фыркнул и отвернулся, силясь скрыть улыбку. Котаро с трудом сдержался, чтобы случайно не выпалить «Красивый!» невпопад. Вместо этого, поднявшись, вытянулся во весь рост, чтобы размять затёкшие ноги и спину, а заодно и стряхнуть наваждение. Он уже начал предвкушать скорый визит в город.

Временами в высокогорном поместье становилось тесно для широкой, любящей веселье души «Владыки неба». Вылазка в Кодзусиму относительно надолго умерила его пыл, усмирила бурлящую кровь. До сих пор о той проделке никто не заикался, однако Бокуто предвкушал встречу с Первым Нохеби на предстоящем турнире сумо. Ему доставляла удовольствие мысль о том, что придётся обмениваться любезностями с человеком, которого беспардонно ограбил, по сути оскорбил, оставив без причитающейся ему наживы, а тот об этом ни сном ни духом. Котаро заранее представлял, с каким непроницаемым лицом будет негодовать, услышав о произошедшем.

— Акааши, — обратился он к сайко-комон. — Что говорят наши шиноби: понравился ли подарок господину Дайшо?

— Змей в ярости, — отозвался тот. — Того старосту, кажется, повесили, а деревне назначили штраф. Погрязли в долгах у ростовщиков…

— Жду не дождусь басё. Он наверняка тоже будет там.

— Будьте осторожны, — флегматично предостерёг Акааши. — Если прознает, что это мы, ядовитый укус не заставит себя ждать.

Бокуто упёр руки в бока.

— А если выяснится, что в смерти придурков виноваты его люди? Тогда наш ответ окажется вполне достойным выкупом за их жизни.

Акааши мягко улыбнулся.

— Сначала докажите, Бокуто-сан.

Пришлось согласиться. Пока время не настало, следовало разобраться с насущным. Ками неспроста посылают испытания, рассудил Бокуто. Невозможно, чтобы вся жизнь сводилась к одним лишь развлечениям.

***

Как только на улицах зажигались фонари, горячий источник людских удовольствий начинал бурлить, выходя из берегов смехом, криками и пьяными разговорами. «Весёлый» квартал никогда не бывает пуст. Зазывалы нахваливали свои заведения, приглашая прохожих отведать лучшего рисового вина, торговцы передвижных лавок предлагали леденцы на палочке, столь маняще блестящие и переливающиеся. Лжеаптекари пытались всучить лучшие афродизиаки для поддержания «мужской силы», обещая неземное удовольствие до самого рассвета.

Множество забегаловок источали аппетитные ароматы готовящихся в них блюд. Яркие запахи специй заставляли Бокуто водить носом, предвкушая сытную трапезу. Как это обычно бывает, господина незаметно сопровождали четверо. Словно обычные прохожие, заглянувшие в иромати², они несли свою службу — следили за безопасностью хозяина.

В назначенный час Коноха пришёл с хорошими новостями, настроившими Бокуто на нужный лад. Оказалось, сегодня — в четверг — Северный префект традиционно проводил время в довольно дорогой чайной. Однако в этот раз с ним должна была находиться парочка чиновников, с точки зрения практического интереса совершенно ничего из себя не представляющих и, по мнению оябуна Фукуродани, в некоторой степени осложняющих ему планы.

Во время посещения увеселительных заведений необходимо соблюдать определённый стиль одежды. Человека в хлопковой юкате, например, могли запросто выгнать, поскольку внешний вид указывал на уровень достатка клиента. Красиво одет — много платишь. Поэтому для такого случая Бокуто выбрал тёмно-зелёную накидку с орнаментом океанских волн, белоснежное косоде в качестве второго слоя одеяния и чёрные брюки-хакама, скрывающие ступни, обутые в гэта. Два меча тихо позвякивали на поясе, плавная походка выдавала знание этикета до тонкостей и стать — в глазах прохожих Бокуто выглядел как состоятельный самурай. Ему вслед оборачивались мужчины, а женщины смущённо прятали лица. С высоких веранд ёсивара доносилось хихиканье продажных девиц. Некоторые из них даже набирались смелости окликнуть его: «Красивый господин, не проходите мимо!», «Заходите к нам, богатый господин!». От подобного Бокуто чувствовал себя невероятно воодушевлённым, однако приходилось смирять пыл, чтобы сохранять рассудок холодным. В конце концов, он здесь с определённой целью — повидаться с господином Сэтоши Хироо, своим замечательным другом, с которым он вот уже несколько лет подряд решает множество важных вопросов.

С веранды доносились звон чашек, смех мужчин и отголоски различных мелодий, наигрываемых на сямисэнах. Эта чайная пользовалась успехом у местных даймё. Не все могли себе позволить столь дорогое обслуживание, которое здесь предоставляли. Посетители, как водится, были постоянными, со своими устоявшимися предпочтениями, а новых людей принимали неохотно, боясь шпионажа и проблем с официальной властью. Но поскольку статусом и влиянием Бокуто мог тягаться с родовитыми аристократами, а иногда и превосходил их, двери во все заведения были для него открыты. В том числе и сюда. Словно в подтверждение этого факта, к нему вышла сама хозяйка, почтительно поклонилась, приветствуя и предлагая место в обход тех, кто пришёл раньше. Один из четверых провожатых прошептал ей что-то на ухо, дождался кивка, и процессия из Первого господина клана Фукородни и его телохранителей вошла внутрь.

За сводами красно-золотых, обвитых медными драконами колон открылся просторный зал с бумажными перегородками, за которыми кутил народ. Начиная от мелких чиновников и даймё средней руки и заканчивая некоторыми представителями челяди самого сёгуна — все сидели за низкими столами, ломящимися под тяжестью яств и алкоголя, смеялись, отпускали сальные шуточки, обсуждали досужие слухи и женщин. Статные, словно проглотившие шест, гейши сидели подле мужчин, подливали, когда потребуется, саке, умело поддерживали и направляли беседу в нужное русло, избегая опасных тем.

Два человека из охраны остались внизу. Хозяйка провела Бокуто и его поредевшую свиту в дальние комнаты, где было менее людно, но не менее шумно. Котаро беззаботно шёл за хозяйкой и оглядывался по сторонам, как бы подбирая себе место. Практически сразу за одной из перегородок удалось разглядеть Северного префекта в компании друзей, которая была уже «горяченькой», судя по их раскрасневшимся лицам и особенно усердным гейшам подле них, беззаветно продолжающим исполнять свои обязанности, несмотря ни на что. Бокуто порадовался тому, что застал Сэтоши уже немного нетрезвым, — так его «случайное» появление здесь будет выглядеть более правдоподобным. Предпочтя комнату на углу для себя, он кивнул остальным телохранителям, чтобы те осели в соседней, а хозяйке приказал намеренно громким, чем нужно, голосом:

— Принеси мне самые вкусные закуски!

Как и ожидалось, его заметили.

— Бокуто-сан! Какая встреча!

Котаро заинтересованно обернулся, сперва вглядываясь в лицо зовущего его, а затем и вовсе расплылся в радостной улыбке от «внезапной» встречи.

— Сэтоши-сан! Какое совпадение! — громогласно возвестил он всех вокруг. — А я кое-как вырвался. Решил, видите, развеяться, отдохнуть от непосильных забот, так сказать.

Ладно сложенный мужчина в летах, с жидкой бородёнкой, но волевым подбородком, Сэтоши-сан был достойным представителем власти, строгим и, когда того требовали обстоятельства, безжалостным. Северный префект Эдо — должность высокая, с непростыми обязанностями, требующая от человека полной отдачи и не терпящая промахов. Человек, назначенный сёгуном, по определению был мудр, и с ним никогда не выходило юлить. Но и у Сэтоши были свои слабости, а кто не без них? По оба плеча от него восседали молоденькие гейши — вчерашние майко, — смущённо терпящие разнузданные заигрывания.

Путь к нужному столу занял несколько секунд, в течение которых порядком опьяневший префект на весь зал заявлял своим друзьям-сотрапезникам о том, какой Бокуто-сан хороший господин, «хранитель храмов на Священной тропе» и «добрый землевладелец, на которого всем надо равняться и быть благодарным». Только вот за что его благодарить, Бокуто не совсем было ясно. Тем не менее, щедрые подарки от клана Фукородани префект принимал с удовольствием, так что причина подобной радости объяснялась довольно легко.

— Как приятно видеть вас тут! — продолжал разглагольствовать префект. — Знакомьтесь, это Аташи-сан, мой секретарь, и Кайске-сан, — указал он на своих розовощёких друзей. — Ему принадлежат несколько зданий, в которых размещены самурайские школы.

— Приветствую вас, почтенные господа. Моё имя Бокуто.

Друзья префекта не без труда привстали из-за стола для приветственного поклона. Котаро ответил им тем же, а затем присоединился к ним за столом, усевшись на поднесённые в спешке напольные подушки. Служанки вокруг засуетились, обновляя сосуды со спиртным, ставя на стол новые, и предлагая приятную компанию на сегодняшний вечер. Первый Фукуродани ожидаемо отказался.

— Что же вы так, молодой господин? Сюда приходят ради прекрасных воспитанниц оки-я³, что может быть чудеснее их общества? — добродушно подначивал его префект. — Отец ваш, помнится, был охочим до женщин. А каким вкусом обладал!..

— Чудеснее — это не видеть твою пьяную рожу, — незаметно для всех пробубнил Бокуто. Его слова потонули в общем гуле. Вслух же он сказал совершенно иное: — Ваше общество, Сэтоши-сан, и ваших добрых друзей гораздо полезнее для ума и сердца, чем холодные улыбки красавиц.

Всех это шуточное оправдание порядком рассмешило, но умелая лесть достигла ушей и сладким сиропом пролилась на сердце.

Атмосфера была дружественной и располагала к откровениям. Бокуто пил… много пил, но, зная свою меру, не спешил осторожничать, налегая на саке и вино наравне с собеседниками.

Гейши увлекли Аташи-сан и Кайске-сан своими витиеватыми речами, неосознанно облегчая Бокуто задачу. Якудза слушал их вполуха — приходилось быть в курсе всего, не терять внимания, при этом занимая болтовней префекта. А тот распылялся по поводу нового налогового закона, после чего плавно перетёк на участившиеся акты неповиновения. Мол, раньше люди больше уважали и боялись полиции, а теперь народ совсем распоясался. Бокуто ему поддакивал, иногда сам подливал алкоголь и шутил столь искромётно, что заставлял гейш краснеть даже сквозь их плотные белила.

— Вы как всегда правы, господин префект, мудрый вы наш соглядатай, — изображая опьяневшего, лил ему в уши мёд Бокуто. — Вот и недавно, вы, скорее всего, слышали, троих в реке нашли!

— Знаю, а как же! — вздулся от важности Сэтоши, проводя пальцами по бородке. — Вопиющий случай! Не-поз-во-ли-тель-ный! — воздел он палец к потолку. — Южный префект уже вплотную занимается этим делом. Там попахивает чем-то интересным, хе-хе.

Бокуто внутренне сжался, но тут же расслабился, радуясь, что ему представилась возможность расквитаться с этим дельцем до того, как оно станет достоянием широкой общественности, а не просто чьими-то домыслами.

— Ох, в этом и проблема, Сэтоши-сан, дело-то в крайней степени деликатное, — жалобно начал Бокуто, кивнув гейше, чтобы та подлила префекту новую порцию саке, и удовлетворённо наблюдая за тем, как тот заливает в себя напиток и морщится от его крепости.

— Проблема? — осоловело переспросил Сэтоши, вытирая губы тыльной стороной широкой мозолистой ладони.

— Проблема, — закивал Бокуто, словно китайский болванчик. — Скажем так… расследование по этому делу было бы крайне… нежелательно.

Префект наклонился к нему, в любопытстве щуря глаза.

— Хм, вот, значит, как? Но тогда Бокуто-сан должен был урегулировать этот вопрос ещё в самом начале.

Котаро весь поник и несчастно вздохнул.

— Так когда же мне успеть? Столько забот с храмами и святилищами: смету расходов вовремя составить, сумму податей указать, налоги заплатить…

Северный префект понимающе кивал.

— Однако отрадно думать, господин префект, — продолжал Котаро, — что в ваших рядах до сих пор остаются справедливые, преданные сёгуну люди. Это характеризует вас как прекрасного начальника, лучшего на занимаемой должности!

— Ха-ха-ха! — развеселился Сэтоши, ощутимо похлопывая Бокуто по плечу. — Вот оно что, Бокуто-сан! М-м-м, мне всё предельно ясно, ха-ха.

Бокуто действительно разглядел в мареве его слегка вытаращенных глаз понимание. Консенсус был достигнут.

Через некоторое время тема разговора ожидаемо переключилась на разного рода слухи.

— А помните тот скандал во дворце сёгуна, который потом замяли? — начал один из гостей, кажется, Аташи-сан.

— Выходит, что не замяли, раз ты в курсе, — одёрнул его сосед.

— Вы как супружеская пара! — расхохотался префект, хватаясь за живот. — Помню-помню те разговоры. Это ж даже не скандал, так, ничего особенного. На службе у сёгуна Токугавы порой несладко приходится. Многим сносит крышу, это явление нередкое. Нужно быть стойким, но уметь гнуться, не ломаясь, как бамбук, — он ударил себя в грудь.

— Но та история, кажется, была связана с наложницей, — промямлил вконец опьяневший секретарь.

Сэтоши раздражённо щёлкнул языком.

— Выходит, действительно не замяли дело. Да ты, Аташи-сан, в любую дырку свой длинный нос засунешь!

— Не только у своей жены, ха-ха-ха! — добавил внезапно оживившийся Кайске-сан.

Осуждаемый потупил взгляд, но тут же опрокинул в себя саке, преображаясь.

Со стороны эта компания походила на трепавшихся сборщиц риса: словно здесь собрались не благородные господа высоких чинов, а старые девы-сплетницы.

— Что же это за история такая? Вы меня заинтриговали, — Бокуто переводил взгляд с мелкого сановника на префекта и обратно.

Сэтоши причмокнул, задумчиво поглаживая живот, пока по крупицам собирал мысли.

— Это довольно любопытная сплетня, которую мне довелось услышать, когда я пребывал во дворце сёгуна с годовым докладом несколько лет тому назад, хе-хе. — Он начал говорить тише, но так, чтобы все за столом его слышали: — Один из солдат из личного отряда охранников господина Токугавы сошёл с ума. Он мало того что спал с его наложницей, так ещё и зарезал её из ревности.

— О-хо-хо! — всполошился Бокуто, услышав нечто столь скандальное. Сначала он, может, и хотел распрощаться с префектом, сославшись на позднее время и множество дел, но, услышав любопытную историю прямиком из сёгунского двора, уселся поудобнее, внимая каждому слову. Префект, завидев, что внимание всех присутствующих обращено на него, весь надулся, как индюк, и продолжил разглагольствовать:

— Так вот, как я уже говорил, этот бесстрашный солдат спал с наложницей самого Токугавы! А оказалось, — он сделал выразительную паузу, — она проводила время с ещё одним человеком из охраны — довольно близким этому несчастному дураку, ха! Правду говорят: ревность превращает человека в зверя.

— Тут самый сок, Сэтоши-сан, составляют сплетни женщин, — отметил Аташи-сан. — Они чаще всего зрят в самый корень.

Префект скривился на комментарий друга:

— Всё-то ты знаешь! — И опрокинул в себя новую порцию саке, кажется, действительно начав всерьёз пьянеть.

— Да вы сами нам и рассказали! — возмутился Кайске-сан.

Бокуто не знал, плакать ему или смеяться от столь жалкого препирательства великовозрастных болтунов. Он думал, что они ничем не лучше тех самых женщин, что распускают эти слухи.

— Не слушайте их, Бокуто-сан. Эти два трепача, увидев пятно на шкуре, представляют себе целого барса⁴, — пояснил префект. — А те некоторые, кто вовсе с головой не в ладах, говорят, что убийца тот приревновал вовсе не наложницу, а того, с кем она ему изменяла, ха-ха-ха!

Стол затрясся от безудержного смеха. История действительно заставила Бокуто отвлечься от насущного, проветрить голову и от души подивиться происходящему за высокими недоступными стенами первого среди всех замков в Эдо.

— Никто не знает, что случилось потом с тем несчастным, — закончил Сэтоши рассказ. — Его вроде как должны были казнить, с позором выгнав из охраны, но что было на самом деле — неизвестно. Может, его по-тихому убили, а может, сам себя прирезал, или сослуживцы не выдержали позора…

— А может, сбежал, — перебил пьяный секретарь, вдруг икнувший и начавший опасно заваливаться назад.

***

Делить ложе с императорской наложницей — и каким же нужно быть смельчаком и сорвиголовой, думал Бокуто, шагая неровным шагом подле одного из четырёх своих верных «надзирателей». Тот был готов в любую минуту поддержать господина, если его начнёт шатать от обилия выпитого. На поверку Сэтоши оказался не хуже Бокуто — настоящей бездонной бочкой, готовой принимать в себя саке до самого утра. Первый Фукуродани хранил ясность ума до последней чашки, но когда компания распрощалась на крыльце чайной, то смог наконец дать себе волю, расслабившись и прямо заявив поджидавшим его телохранителям, что безобразно пьян.

Слугам было прекрасно известно, что случится, когда господин проспится после попойки: у него будет болеть голова, и он, скорее всего, до полудня не сможет разлепить глаза, пока будет отлёживаться у себя в спальне, велев завесить окна тканями поплотнее. Кто-то из них с грустью вздохнул: неминуемо придётся получать по шее от сайко-комон за то, что не остановили, не предостерегли господина от пьянства.

Красные и жёлтые фонари размазывались в цветные кляксы. Перед глазами Бокуто всё кружилось и вертелось, а в голове звучал спокойный голос Акааши, укоризненно повторяющий: «Бокуто-сан». Внезапно Котаро посетила прекрасная идея. Зная характер своего поверенного, его совершенно точно надо было чем-то задобрить.

— Ты, как тебя там, — жалко пробулькал Бокуто, пока его вели к повозке. — Сувениры ещё продают?

— Почти все закрылись, Бокуто-сан.

— Плевать! Стучи, пока не откроют! Мне нужна фигурка!

Пока адепт тарабанил в деревянные ставни, Котаро силился прикинуть, какая фигурка должна прийтись Акааши по вкусу.

На улицу выбежал заспанный перепуганный лавочник.

— Кто вы, что вам нужно?!

Его сразу ткнули носом в дорогу.

— Кланяйся перед Первым господином Фукуродани.

— Слышь, хозяин, — высокомерно растягивая гласные, заговорил Бокуто. — Тащи сюда свои лучшие сувениры из керамики. Статуэтки, обереги.

— Одну минуту, молодой господин.

Хозяин магазинчика ненадолго вернулся к себе, а после вынес пять статуэток в локоть высотой: две фигурки нэцкэ⁵, самурай, стреляющий из лука, гейша, к которой за поцелуем наклонился её данна⁶, и крадущийся тигр.

Бокуто покрутил в руках каждую, внимательно рассмотрел, чуть не разбил самурая — лавочник бросился ничком, чтобы его поймать, — поцокал языком, ухнул пару раз для важности и всё-таки остановил выбор на гейше и данна.

— Сколько эта?

— Три моммэ, молодой господин.

— Да ты, верно, ограбить меня вздумал, старик! — вспылил Бокуто.

— Не гневитесь господин, — запричитал хозяин магазина. — Я готов скинуть цену! Один моммэ, всего один моммэ! Только для вас.

Довольный произведенным эффектом, Котаро потянулся за кошельком и извлёк оттуда пять серебряных монет.

— На, чёртов скряга. Да смотри не лопни от радости.

Лавочник снова упал на колени, рассыпаясь в благодарностях.

Пока статуэтку заворачивали в шёлк, слуги подкатили повозку. Тяжело завалившись туда, как тюк с рисом, и приняв драгоценный подарок в руки, Бокуто скомандовал: «Домой!» — и с глухим хлопком задвинул створку.

В предрассветных сумерках повозка с сопровождающими неспешно возвращалась в горы. В крестьянских домах вдоль дороги уже начали кричать первые петухи, мужчины понукали тростниковыми шестами мулов по загривку, тянущих за собой поклажу. Путников приветствовали, как положено, почтенным поклоном. Позади остался медленно, но верно оживающий Эдо. Новый день нёс спокойствие и уверенность.

Бокуто, словно младенец, дремал в своей повозке, уронив голову на грудь и крепко сжимая в руках упакованную статуэтку. Во сне он широко улыбался и редко подхихикивал — ему снился десятилетний Акааши, швыряющий в него комья речного ила и громко смеющийся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Досин — должность в государственных надзорных органах. Примерно как лейтенант.  
> ² Иромати — одно из названий Квартала красных фонарей.  
> ³ Оки-я — дом, где воспитывались и жили гейши.  
> ⁴ Видя пятно на шкуре, представлять себе целого барса — пословица. Значение: судить о целом по части.  
> ⁵ Нэцкэ — миниатюрная скульптура, произведение японского декоративно-прикладного искусства, представляющее собой небольшой резной брелок.  
> ⁶ Данна — покровитель гейши.


	12. Часть 12

Снаружи светлое деревянное додзё¹ клана Некома украшали изумительные росписи горных пейзажей с низвергающимися водными потоками. Внутри буйство красок утихало — в прямоугольном зале полы застилали тростниковыми матами, а опорные колонны, подпирающие балки, не предусматривали ни одного декоративного элемента. Оставались только двери-фусума, отделанные шёлком, призванные оградить тренирующихся от внешнего мира, дабы те не теряли концентрацию духа.

В это утро молодой глава клана решил лично поднатаскать младших, дав им возможность познать азы особой техники боя на мечах, созданной в Некома. Лёгкое домашнее косоде почти развязалось на груди, и Куроо небрежно запихал его в хлопковые штаны, чтобы не мешало двигаться. Рукоять видавшего виды боккэна² удобно лежала в руке. Там, где у настоящего меча заточенный край, у деревянного — сбившийся конец, поскольку тренировочное оружие исправно служило своему владельцу на протяжении почти двух лет.

«Не научитесь беречь тренировочный меч — не сможете уследить и за настоящим!» — таков был первый урок от оябуна клана Некома для начинающих бойцов.

Как и положено учителю, Куроо стоял в северной стороне зала. Когда Ямамото вихрем ворвался в додзё, он шутливо возмутился:

— Оя-оя! И даже без поклона! Может, хоть где-то будем соблюдать правила приличия, а?

Но подчинённый, казалось, не обратил внимания ни на самого господина, ни на его замечание. Занятый своими мыслями, Ямамото с важным видом принялся выбирать боккэн для себя.

— Оя, выйди и зайди, как следует! Чёртов Ямамото, не подавай плохой пример младшим братьям! — прикрикнул Куроо. Он ещё с порога заметил взвинченное состояние временного вакагасиры, но показывать ученикам, что его это несколько беспокоит, не стал.

Ямамото, будто опомнившись, молча поклонился и вышел, закрыв за собой створки. Тецуро видел, как тот встал, повернувшись спиной к залу, сделал несколько медленных и глубоких вдохов-выдохов, успокаивая нервы. Через несколько минут снова открыв фусума, Такетора низко поклонился: 

— Приношу свои извинения, Куроо-сан. Разрешите присутствовать на тренировке. — И вернулся в зал.

— Так-то лучше, — выдал Куроо, бросая ему боккэн, — я прямо отсюда чувствую твоё желание показать младшим свои таланты.

Ловя на лету меч для тренировок, Ямамато с ожесточённой улыбкой принял боевую стойку.

— Итак, слушайте, — Первый Некома играючи покрутил оружие в руке. — Техника, о которой я буду говорить, относится к сикаке ваза³ и основана на уже известной вам маки ваза⁴. Кто помнит суть этой техники?

Подняли руки почти все.

— Отлично. Остальным будет назначено наказание за нерадивость и леность. Ямамото, позаботься.

— Да! — рявкнул тот, поклонившись и снова принимая боевую стойку.

Тецуро перехватил меч поудобнее.

— Теперь же я покажу, как это делают истинные войны нашего клана.

Началась тренировочная схватка. Ученики наблюдали за господином, раскрыв рты: он ловко уклонялся и парировал удары, при этом не забывая атаковать. Ямамато послушно блокировал встречные атаки и выбрал момент, подходящий для наступления. Боккэны трещали от силы, вложенной в каждый удар.

— Не разочаровывай меня, Тора, — шептал оябун. — Не уходи в защиту.

— Я не уступлю, господин, — рычал тот в ответ.

Молодёжь, до этого теснившаяся на южной стороне, несмело приближалась, наблюдая за боем.

Защищаясь и нападая, Ямамото пропустил удар по бедру, почти согнулся от боли, но упрямо сохранил стойку. В глазах Куроо засветилось уважение. Не отступать, даже если противник сильнее, не сдаваться до последнего, пока ты стоишь на ногах и можешь держать оружие, — негласный девиз клана Некома.

«Ямамото Такетора, ты полностью ему соответствуешь!» — всем своим видом показывал молодой глава клана. Но спустя несколько секунд всё было кончено.

В очередной раз уклонившись от прямого протыкающего удара, Куроо, изловчившись, совершил один оборот вокруг своей оси, подцепил меч оппонента и резким движением обеих рук вниз буквально выдернул оружие из пальцев Ямамото. Деревянный меч с глухим звуком ударился о напольное покрытие.

— Отдохни, — бросил Куроо. — А я пока займусь молодёжью. Ну, — он обратился к притихшим адептам, — углядели? Кто хочет испытать этот приёмчик на своей шкуре?

Пока все смотрели на поверженного временного вакагасиру, что присел в углу, из толпы вышел светловолосый юноша.

— Разрешите мне, Куроо-сан!

— Думаешь, сможешь заблокировать мой удар, Лев? — спросил Куроо, надменно вскинув голову.

— Я буду стараться изо всех сил! Прошу вас, Куроо-сан, позвольте доказать, что я достоин…

Куроо расхохотался.

— Не делай такое лицо. Ты жутко похож на малыша Сато, когда тот пытается выпросить добавки у матушек и сестриц. Может, это он научил тебя?

Молодёжь захихикала, а у Льва от стыда покраснели уши.

— Ладно уж, иди, — смягчившись, Тецуро чуть отошёл, чтобы дать пространство неуклюжему подростку.

Хайба мгновенно принял стойку.

В этот раз первым в атаку ринулся именно Первый господин. Рисунок поединка складывался совсем иной, поскольку ростом ученик превосходил учителя, но Тецуро только порадовался этому — с кем, как не со Львом, можно дополнительно отработать технику амплитудных рубящих ударов снизу вверх? Тем не менее, Хайба достаточно успешно блокировал атаки, удивительно ловко для своих габаритов передвигаясь по татами.

К слову, он действительно не терял времени зря. Куроо и подумать не мог, что порой столь нерасторопный в обычной жизни кохай так поменяется в бою. Хайбе удалось контратаковать на скачке, едва не повредив господину плечо, а после провести подсечку, которая наверняка привела бы к завершению боя в его пользу, если бы не опыт и поистине кошачья ловкость Куроо. Однако поединок не мог длиться вечно. Первый Некома снова применил тот приём — на этот раз поднырнул под левую руку соперника и выбил его боккэн вверх, одновременно опрокинув Льва на татами ударом ногой в живот.

Лев дикими глазами уставился на господина.

— Ты проиграл, но сражался достойно, — произнёс Тецуро, отнимая «лезвие» от шеи ученика. — Возвращайся на место.

Присутствующие провожали проигравшего противными шепотками. Слуха оябуна достиг один особенно едкий возглас: «Так тебе и надо, хозяйская подстилка! Ставлю сотню моммэ⁵, что ночью приползёшь вымаливать милости». Душу очернила злость. Значит, Яку был прав, когда говорил, что его кохая нагло поливают грязью за спиной за господское расположение. Что ж, тогда пора проучить нерадивых сплетников.

Куроо мигом выцепил взглядом говорившего и призвал на следующий бой:

— Ты — на середину.

Младший растерялся, но, не смея прекословить, поднялся, взял боккэн и принял начальную стойку.

Теперь, по-прежнему сохраняя спокойное выражение лица, Куроо не сдерживался: позволив юному адепту совершить один выпад, он легко обошёл его сзади и ударом рукояти по рёбрам опрокинул на живот.

Присутствующие ахнули.

— Говоришь, сотню моммэ? Каков богач! А что, если я назначу тебе сто ударов палками за оскорбление чести собрата по клану? И ещё двести — за оскорбление чести господина, — в противовес тонкой улыбке на губах в голосе Первого Некома звенел металл. Все вдруг поняли, что оябун вот-вот выйдет из себя. 

— Господин, пожалуйста, оставьте его, — встрял Хайба на свой страх и риск. — Моя вина, что я позволил подобным слухам распространиться.

— Лев! — прикрикнул на него Ямамото. Он даже подскочил с места, готовый оттащить сердобольного кохая Яку, дабы Куроо и его не забил до смерти.

— Как ты посмел, щенок, оскорблять своего господина?! — продолжал спрашивать оябун, не слушая препирательств.

Адепт лишь лепетал извинения и просил пощады, пряча мокрое от позорных слёз лицо в татами. От подобного зрелища Куроо совсем разъярился.

— Я спросил: как ты посмел?! — вскричал он и нанёс первый удар.

От боли юноша всхлипнул:

— Простите! Прошу, простите!

…за что поплатился вторым, а после и третьим, и четвёртым ударом.

— Скулишь, как течная сука!

После пятого удара адепт замолк, а его тело нелепо обмякло. Ямамото ринулся было унять господина, но не успел: в последний удар было вложено столько силы, что боккэн не выдержал и переломился о спину потерявшего сознание ученика. Это несколько охладило пыл Куроо. Оглядев сжавшуюся от страха молодёжь, он отбросил обломки деревянного меча и вышел из додзё, предоставив Ямамото самому решать судьбу оставшихся.

Ярость клокотала в душе. Сукины дети, как они смеют?.. С несправедливостью Куроо был знаком не понаслышке: это чувство всегда охватывало его в моменты, когда отец за любую оплошность грозился передать клан кому-нибудь другому. Но Тецуро старался изо всех сил и оказался достойным возложенных на него полномочий. Он уже и забыл, как это — беситься из-за беспочвенных слухов, и именно поэтому понимал Льва, как никто другой.

Шагая по верхнему ярусу террасы, Тецуро торопился к пруду. Любимец, золотисто-чёрный кои, всегда помогал усмирить бурные порывы души. Был, конечно, ещё один проверенный способ — утехи в постели, однако теперь он не выглядел столь однозначным.

Как ни позорно осознавать, но Куроо проиграл-таки Кенме в маджонг. Причём с треском, три раза из трёх. Тецуро никак не мог взять в толк, как чёртовому кагеме это удалось, но теперь он был связан обещанием — не прикасаться к слуге на протяжении двух недель. С того дня прошло уже три четверти срока, и, видимо, сегодняшний срыв — очевидное последствие длительного воздержания.

А Тецуро не привык отказывать себе в исполнении желаний.

На правах оябуна он мог позволить себе взять любую женщину или юношу клана или же наведаться в Квартал красных фонарей, однако до сих пор этого не сделал. Наглость Козуме, спрятанная под маской безразличной покорности, будила в душе азарт. Куроо решил использовать время с пользой — удовлетворить своё любопытство относительно личности бывшего кагемы. За регулярным вечерним чаем он беседовал с Кенмой на совершенно разные темы. Тот сначала вёл себя скованно, но затем расслабился и даже осмелел, позволив себе несколько острот в сторону хозяина и покровителя, что лишь распалило Тецуро. Как оказалось, юноша далеко не был дураком. Он не жаловался на жизнь, при этом совершенно открыто признавая, что не держался в этом мире. Просто не за что держаться. И семьи у него нет. Безродный, живущий на дне, никому ненужный и одинокий — об этом Козуме рассказывал с такой самоиронией, что не всегда было однозначно понятно, где правда, а где лукавство чистой воды. Возможно, именно по этой причине после откровенных бесед Тецуро, лёжа ночами на своём футоне, смотрел в потолок и размышлял, что же такое сталось с ним самим. Что сделал грязный мальчишка с его душой: нагло ворвался и перевернул всё с ног на голову или, наоборот, навёл порядок? Истово хотелось взять реванш, в честной игре обойти сопляка и как следует расквитаться с ним на ложе, услышать его голос, заставить молить о пощаде… А сколь красочные сны снились после подобных размышлений.

С такими мыслями Куроо подошёл к пруду с рыбками. Задрав штанины до колен, он шагнул в воду. Вокруг лодыжек сразу собрались разноцветные кои, рассчитывая на то, что им принесли лакомство. Плавниками и чешуёй они щекотали кожу, толкаясь друг с другом.

— Ну-ну, не надо драк, — тихо усмехнулся Тецуро. Он опустил ладонь на поверхность воды, широко растопырил пальцы — рыбы мгновенно подплыли к ней, тыкаясь ртами. — Ха, дурачьё.

Среди пёстрой толпы мелькал и золотисто-чёрный карп. Играя, он то высовывал голову из воды, то уходил на глубину, хлёстко ударяя хвостом. Очевидно, был очень доволен визитом хозяина.

Зная, что кто-нибудь из слуг обязательно находится поблизости, Куроо спросил:

— Их кормили сегодня?

Девичий голос ответил:

— Да, господин. Ранним утром.

«Почему же тогда они такие жадные?» — подумалось Первому господину, однако произнёс он другое:

— Где Козуме?

Служанка на мгновение задумалась.

— Часом ранее я видела его в саду. Если он понадобился вам, господин, я сейчас же позову.

— Нет нужды.

Вдоволь наигравшись с рыбами, Тецуро вышел из воды. У челяди столько обязанностей: рубка дров, поддержание порядка в усадьбе, работа в поле, заготовка продуктов — чем же занимается этот наглец, прохлаждаясь в саду?

***

Козуме обнаружился на тропе возле каменной статуи дракона. Сидя у основания постамента, он беззаботно играл с кошкой, то водя травинкой-колоском по земле, то резко поднимая её, чтобы хищница подпрыгивала за добычей. Одежда по-прежнему выделяла его из общей массы домашних слуг: юката цвета индиго, подпоясаная на женский манер.

Куроо до сих пор не мог взять в толк, почему Кенма не носил шаровары и свободную рубаху, как многие. Разве привычка из чайного дома столь сильно въелась в него?

— Душа на Небесах, ты слышишь меня? Приди хотя бы во сне… — Кенма тихо напевал старую народную песню о двух возлюбленных, которых разлучила война.

«Милый Кодзукен, пока слуги гнут свои спины, у тебя есть время на песни?» — скабрезно отметил про себя Куроо. Он притаился за стволом клёна в нескольких шагах. Наблюдать отсюда за слугой было весьма удобно. К тому же если животное не почуяло присутствие чужака, то что говорить о совсем не привыкшем к подобным уловкам человеке.

— Речным духам отдам своё тело, чтобы встретиться снова с тобой…

Кошка наконец ухватилась зубами за пушистый кончик травинки и вырвала его из рук Козуме. Песня прервалась.

— Ты ловкая. Молодец, — похвалил юноша, поглаживая животное между ушей.

— Ха-ха, и ты не отстаёшь, Кодзукен, — заметил Куроо, выходя из своего укрытия.

Кенма от неожиданности подскочил, словно его ужалила гадюка, случайно наступил на полу своего кимоно, стал заваливаться назад и инстинктивно схватился за первое, что попалось под руку, — каменный драконий рог. Тецуро, сначала со смехом наблюдавший за слугой, мгновенно осознал ситуацию: потянув за рог, одновременно служивший спусковым рычагом, Козуме ненароком активировал одну из многочисленных ловушек, тут и там разбросанных по территории усадьбы. Послышался тихий лязг готовящегося к запуску механизма — десять одновременно выпускаемых стрел, — и Куроо сразу ринулся вперёд. Когда ему удалось схватить ничего не понимающего Кенму за руку, раздался щелчок. Пришлось напрячь все силы, чтобы совершить быстрый прыжок в сторону и накрыть собой слугу.

Время замедлилось на несколько мгновений. Куроо прислушивался к себе: не ранен ли, мог ли двигаться. Поднял голову, оглянулся: в стволе клёна, за которым он прятался, торчало две стрелы, остальные же пролетели сквозь мягкие кусты. Понадеявшись, что рядом никого не было, Куроо приподнялся и взглянул на распластавшегося под ним Козуме. Тот инстинктивно закрывал голову руками и сильно жмурился. Щёки были бледны, как бумага.

— Ты в порядке?

Слуга с трудом распахнул глаза — они были полны страха — и медленно кивнул.

— Неуклюжий идиот, ты понимаешь, что натворил? — спросил Тецуро, откатившись в сторону и встав на ноги. — Лишь по моей милости ты сейчас смог избежать участи чучела на стрельбище. Твою мать… — Он скинул с плеч накидку, развернул её перед собой, чтобы полюбоваться на распоротый, очевидно тремя стрелами, рукав. — Посмотри! Отработаешь мне за эту тряпку.

Кенма наконец нашёл в себе силы присесть. Осоловело оглядываясь по сторонам, он напоминал только-только прозревшего котёнка.

— Благодарю вас, Куроо-сама, — рассеянно произнёс он. — Надеюсь, кошка не пострадала.

У Куроо вытянулось лицо.

— Что за болван… Твоего хозяина едва не изрешетило стрелами, а ты беспокоишься о кошке?! Животные чувствуют мир гораздо тоньше нас — она давно сбежала.

Кенма слабо улыбнулся.

— Хорошо. Простите меня, господин.

Пропустив слова слуги мимо ушей, Тецуро решил осмотреть ловушку. Механизм и верёвки, приводящие его в действие, находились в полном порядке, что наводило на мысли о надлежащем и регулярном уходе. Следовало спросить у распорядителя усадьбы, кто из слуг занимается подобным.

Внезапно Куроо осенило: во избежание нанесения увечий по неосторожности или вовсе случайных смертей челяди было запрещено разгуливать по территории поместья без причины. У каждого имелся свой участок работ, определённые обязанности. В таком случае почему…

— Какого чёрта ты делаешь здесь, в саду? — хлёстко спросил Тецуро.

Слуга поклонился:

— У Кенмы появилось свободное время. После работы на кухне сестрицы предложили провести время в саду. Сказали, там много красивых статуй и духи водятся.

— Здесь повсюду ловушки… — начал было Куроо, но когда заметил замешательство на лице Козуме, прежние слова застряли в горле. — Хочешь сказать, тебе об этом не сообщили?

— Нет, господин. Кенма совершил ошибку, придя сюда. Простите. 

— Мерзкие ведьмы… — процедил Тецуро. Теперь всё становилось ясно: Козуме просто хотели сжить со свету. — Иди за мной.

По тропе, выложенной прямоугольными каменными плитами, они выбрались на веранду. Там обнаружился малыш Сато, метущий доски небольшой метёлкой, подогнанной под его рост.

— Яку ко мне, живо.

Ребёнок, услышав приказ, бросил все дела и стремглав побежал к стрельбищу.

— А ты, — Куроо резко дёрнул Козуме за рукав кимоно. — Проваливай отсюда. Сиди в своём углу, пока я не позову, и только посмей выйти!..

Едва Кенма скрылся в доме, где-то за спиной оябуна раздался истошный вопль:

— Беда! Беда! Молодой господин, беда!

У Тецуро задёргался глаз. Что ещё могло случиться за сегодня?

— Молодой господин, К-Кай-сан!.. — служка задыхался от быстрого бега. — Кай-сан скончался в муках!

***

Алтарь укрыли белой бумагой. Тело усопшего, согласно древним традициям, омыли, переодели в белое кимоно и уложили на футон, подле которого уже был заранее поставлен столик с цветами и свечой. Губы увлажнили водой, на лицо нанесли макияж, на грудь положили специальный нож для защиты от злых духов, а рядом бросили несколько слив и шесть монет — чтобы умерший мог расплатиться за переправу через Сандзу⁶.

Отпевание, сжигание тела и погребение решили провести в один день. Монах из храма рассчитал, что завтра все дела будут кончаться неудачей. К тому же лекарь так и не определил, какой болезнью страдал вакагасира, поэтому во избежание распространения заразы в виде исключения все необходимые церемонии объединили.

В большом зале хозяйского дома собрались представители высших чинов группировки. В срочном порядке прибыли и главы младших кланов, состоящие в тесных торговых связях с покровительствующим.

Каждый из гостей трижды вскурил ладан. На правах главы клана и по совместительству близкого товарища Куроо делал это при покойном, остальные — чуть поодаль. Цукишима, тоже присутствующий здесь, пересчитывал в пальцах бусины на специальных чётках и вполголоса, в тон с монахом, читал отрывок из сутры.

Пока слуги строили во дворе помост для сжигания тела, гости сложили конверты с подношениями храму на специальный столик в углу залы и расселись каждый на определённое ему место. 

Куроо, восседавший у стены лицом ко входу, поднял пиалу с саке и обратился к присутствующим.

— Сегодня печальный день. Клан лишился вакагасиры — важного звена в своей иерархии. Оборвалась жизнь достойнейшего человека, Кая Нобуюки. Именно смерть Кая ослабляет нас, поэтому я испытываю скорбь как господин, потерявший преданного вассала. Но также я скорблю и как обычный человек: моего товарища и советника больше нет рядом. Однако, — поднятой рукой оябун обвел комнату, — я верю, что Ками забрали его на Небеса, избавив душу от мучений пройти земной путь снова. Так будем же молиться небожителям и предкам о его благополучии.

С чтения служитель храма перешёл на протяжные завывания. Гости хмуро отпили по глотку из своих пиал.

Следующим после Главы говорил Яку, затем — Ямамото. Его речь особенно тронула Куроо. При жизни Кай был учителем и наставником Такеторы, поэтому тот соболезновал от всего сердца, искренне страдая по скончавшемуся сенсею и не сдерживая вырвавшихся наружу слёз. Вероятно, после многие начнут злословить по этому поводу, Куроо понимал, однако сам не видел в подобном ничего постыдного. Кай Нобуюки был мудрым генералом, храбрым воином и славным человеком. Оплотом истинной доброты и чести в прогнившем пороком клане Некома.

Прежде чем выйти из залы, монах огласил сумму пожертвований и представил несколько вариантов каймё — посмертного имени. Оно должно было быть редким, дабы не тревожить душу умершего при упоминании настоящего, данного при рождении. Право выбора принадлежало Куроо. Он выбрал имя Харума, что означало «солнечный конь».

Монах записал его, после этого бумагу с начертанными иероглифами передали каменотесу для гравировки на надгробии.

Посреди двора был сооружён помост высотой чуть ниже человеческого роста. На нём уже были особым образом сложенные дрова — на них водрузили усопшего. Навес с простой двускатной крышей защищал пламя от возможного дождя, а также препятствовал чрезмерному распространению огня. Вокруг вкопали столбы, между которыми натянули белые полотна — от любопытных глаз.

Гости разошлись. В последний путь по традиции должны были провожать самые близкие.

Поднесли факел. Приняв его из рук слуги, Первый Некома молча поджёг дрова. 

Огни пламени плясали по всему двору. Домовые слуги усопшего плакали по доброму хозяину, забившись в углы. А перед взором Куроо до сих пор стояло лицо Кая, бледное, даже чуть с зеленцой. Со впалыми щеками, ввалившимися от истощения глазницами. Он держался изо всех сил. Храбрился, прятал терзающую его боль за улыбкой и мудрыми изречениями, но, наверное, дух смерти уже дышал ему в спину. И Кай это понимал.

Против обыкновения вместе с усопшим горел и футон, и бельё, и одежды. В доме остались лишь доспехи, и меч, и документы в хранилище — последние вещи, напоминающие о хозяине дома, хранящие кусочек его души.

Как жаль… Воля богов далеко не всегда совпадает с человеческими чаяниями.

***

Спустя два часа, когда прах был собран в урну и унесён вместе с готовым надгробием к алтарю, Куроо пришла в голову в некоторой степени крамольная мысль, противоречащая всем устоям: не только религиозным, но и клановым. Если уж было решено управиться со всем в течение одного дня, то почему нельзя приобщить ко всему прочему и назначение нового человека на пост? Пускай церемония будет лишена привычной пышности, зато удвоится её значение: на плечах нового вакагасиры будет лежать не только ответственность перед оябуном и кланом, но и перед человеком, прежде занимавшим эту должность. Исполнять свои обязанности с таким же, если не лучшим, рвением — вот к чему должен стремиться кандидат.

Слегка развернувшись, Тецуро огляделся, заостряя внимание на каждом присутствующем.

Начальник штаба, Коичи, держал руки сцепленными в замке перед собой, стоящий поодаль от всех Лев вовсе понурил голову. Цукишима же обнаружился с краю, по-прежнему продолжая неустанно возносить молитвы. 

«Надо же, какое усердие, — мысленно усмехнулся Тецуро. — Будто не о лучшей участи для Кая просит, а о моей скорейшей кончине. Подобное бы рвение да на благое дело… не было бы ему цены».

По левую руку от него через одного человека стоял Ямамото. Вид при этом у него был до крайности воинственный, словно смерть дорогого сенсея — это грязные козни врагов, и он обязан отомстить им.

Решение родилось мгновенно.

— Яку, — шепнул Тецуро. Кайкэй, по обыкновению находящийся рядом с господином, обратился в слух. — Мне нужно лучшее саке и праздничные чаши.

— Как прикажете. Но… что вы задумали, Куроо-сан?

— Принеси всё в мои покои и призови туда Ямамото, — игнорируя недоумение подчинённого, продолжал Куроо.

Яку понял. Пряча укоризненное выражение лица за поклоном, он направился в главный дом, а молодой господин Некома, довольный выдумкой, вновь остался наедине со своими «странными затеями».

***

Ямамото сидел в позе сейдза, сложив ладони на бёдрах. Перед ним в ножнах лежала его катана.

— Господин, Ямамото Такетора прибыл по вашему приказу.

Это раболепие и слепое восхищение всегда забавляло. Обычно очень вспыльчивый, задиристый, наглый с младшими по статусу Ямамото буквально благоговел перед Куроо за милость, оказанную ему, казалось бы, без причины. Тем не менее, оглядываясь назад, Куроо хвалил себя за подобное решение, которое в нынешних обстоятельствах становилось едва ли не ключевым. Конечно, Ямамото неравная замена Каю, однако в его преданности не приходится сомневаться. Так как всех своих детей — коих целый выводок — двенадцать! — живущих в деревне, Такетора содержит самостоятельно, за повышенное жалование, которое ему несколькими годами ранее определил Куроо, он готов в лепёшку расшибиться. Более того, при должной службе отца благополучие детей будет обеспечено — их возьмут в ученики, а когда повзрослеют, сделают адептами клана. Горе-папаша жизнь свою за подобное отдаст.

— Успокойся, Тора, не смотри так на свой меч. Здесь нет врагов, — мягко подтрунивал Тецуро. — Давай лучше выпьем.

Такетора колебался.

— Простите, господин, но ведь траур… Как же так?..

— И что? Не поразит же меня молнией прямо сейчас, а? — Куроо откупорил расписной сосуд и плеснул в пиалы саке высшего качества. — Выпей. Если выпьешь, станешь новым вакагасирой.

— К-как?.. Господин, я не достоин!

— Не разбрасывайся моей милостью, Тора. Кто угодно устал бы выбивать из людей долги на протяжении столь продолжительного времени…

Ямамото несколько раз поклонился, касаясь лбом пола, рассыпался в благодарностях.

— Бери, — Куроо чуть отодвинул от себя пиалу, предназначенную новому вакагасире.

Бережно взяв её в ладони, Ямамото произнёс клятву клана:

— Мы словно кровь в наших венах: бежим без остановки, насыщая тело, и заставляем «мозг» работать.

Каждый сделал по глотку. Новоиспечённый вакагасира светился от счастья. Куроо же был доволен собой.

— Поздравляю, Ямамото-сан. Не смей опозорить доброе имя своего сенсея.

— Да!

— …но до поры сохрани это в секрете. Дай людям время оправиться.

День сменяет ночь, Солнце затмевает Луну… В расцвете жизни мы объяты смертью. Человек краткодневен и пресыщен печалями. Как цветок, он распускается и опадает, убегает, как тень, и не останавливается. В бесконечном жизненном цикле для кого-то смерть — это только начало, а для кого-то — уже неминуемый конец. Куроо не жалел о своём спонтанном решении: с некоторыми делами следует расправляться безотлагательно. Живые не должны отдаваться смерти, их долг идти дальше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Додзё — зал для занятий единоборствами.  
> ² Боккэн — деревянный меч для тренировок.  
> ³ Сикаке ваза — означает «техники, которые вы инициируете», т.е. первым атакуете вы.  
> ⁴ Маки ваза — вы подцепляете синай оппонента своим синаем и выворачиваете его вверх или вниз.  
> ⁵ Моммэ — серебряная монета. Такими рассчитывались в Эдо.  
> ⁶ Сандзу — река, через которую умершему нужно переплыть, чтобы попасть в лучший мир.


	13. Часть 13

Пока на помосте в центре арены боролись сумотори¹ низших дивизионов, Бокуто запальчиво спорил с Куроо:

— Нет, ты подумай! Хакухо — Великий чемпион и сегодня точно возьмёт первый приз!

— Бьюсь об заклад, ты веришь в него исключительно из чувства солидарности², — тонко иронизировали ему в ответ.

— Как не стыдно, Тецу, — качал головой совень. — С каждым годом у тебя мозгов всё меньше, задевать меня за живое становится раз от раза сложнее.

Речь шла о борце высшего дивизиона, макуути³, ёкодзуна⁴ Хакухо, появления на арене которого так ждал Бокуто. До выступающих сейчас Первым господам не было никакого дела, поскольку их мастерство пока не достигло того уровня, чтобы можно было заинтересовать привередливых зрителей, а представители макуути традиционно выступали последними, следуя давнему правилу «от младших к старшим». Зрителей пока было не много, поэтому главы Фукуродани и Некома, прибывшие насладиться турниром сумо в сопровождении свиты из высших чинов своих кланов и порядочного количества прислуги, не стесняясь, препирались в полный голос.

Последний день июльского басё проводился с размахом. На площади перед дворцом сёгуна выстроили специальный павильон, достаточно просторный, чтобы вместить всех желающих насладиться искусством традиционной борьбы. На флагштоках трепетали флаги с иероглифами для привлечения удачи, вокруг расставили палатки с едой и напитками, а внутри места для зрителей оборудовали в виде небольших лож, где могли расположиться исключительно знатные господа. Что касается их статуса, то поглядеть на придворное сумо имели право лишь сёгун, члены его семьи (кроме женщин) и придворные, чиновники, даймё, знатные самураи и богатые купцы, которых ценили при дворе. Остальным слоям населения приходить строжайше запрещалось. Для них существовали поединки на улицах, где борцы гастролировали из провинции в провинцию, как самые настоящие актёры. Имелось также и храмовое сумо. Монахи боролись между собой, используя борьбу в качестве одной из многочисленных практик для тренировки тела и духа.

— А ты попробуй доказать, почему он достоин победы, — Куроо не отставал от друга. — Акааши, сколько чёрных шаров⁵ у Хакухо?

Акааши, оказавшийся вынужденным участником перепалки, бесцветно проронил:

— Два. Так же как и у Гуэйдо.

— Слыхал?! — снова взвился Бокуто. — Они идут нос к носу! И Хакухо точно победит…

Спор продолжился с новой силой. Кейджи вздохнул и постарался заглушить для себя все лишние звуки, чтобы сосредоточить внимание на глиняном помосте в центре арены, где в круге за соломенной окантовкой выясняли отношения пока не очень опытные борцы. К кричащим друг на друга Бокуто и Куроо он привык: как раз чего-то подобного он и ожидал, когда эти двое встретятся вновь, и нисколько не ошибся. Независимо от возраста Владыки земли и неба в обществе друг друга вели себя одинаково шумно и глупо: то яро спорили, как сейчас, например, то увлечённо занимались одним делом — и получалось на удивление слаженно! — то откровенно потешались, выбрав в жертву какого-нибудь чиновника, то нещадно подшучивали друг над другом.

Подобное поведение не раздражало Акааши, хотя иногда и доставляло неудобства. Чего, к примеру, нельзя было сказать о Цукишиме. Тот тоже присутствовал на басё, однако постарался отдалиться от закадычных друзей на максимально возможное расстояние. С детства вдоволь натерпевшийся от задиристых молодых господ, он даже не старался поддержать беседу, несмотря на то что к нему обращались несколько раз. Отвечал Цукишима исключительно Акааши, который со времени начала поединков задал лишь один вопрос. Однако и такая тактика от едких шуток спасала мало:

— Да уймись ты уже, чёртова сова! Так и знай, ещё слово — и я попрошу Цукки выпороть тебя рукоятью его нагинаты, — пригрозил Куроо.

Бокуто покатился со смеху:

— Боюсь, после такого непотребства он и в руки её не возьмёт — за свою честь испугается, ха-ха-ха!

Акааши заметил, что Цукишима вздрогнул от злости и попытался принять наиболее независимый вид, но в конечном счёте угроза на Бокуто не подействовала ни в коей мере — от удачной шутки тот только больше расшумелся:

— Акааши, ты свидетель этого произвола. Вот этот наглец, — он выразительно кивнул на Куроо, — смеет потешаться над своим семпаем!

— Ты-то семпай? Да скорее снег на вершине Фудзи растает! То, что ты старше меня на десять дней, не даёт тебе права задирать нос.

— Бокуто-сан, Куроо-сан, — вкрадчиво заметил Акааши, стараясь утихомирить обоих. — Чтобы решить спор, просто поставьте деньги. Кто в итоге получит больше, тот и окажется правым.

Его предложение произвело волнение в стане обоих кланов: на зов из-за спин первых господ сразу появились слуги с увесистыми мешочками монет.

— Где этот чёртов старик, что принимает ставки? Почему нет табличек? — От недовольства Бокуто хохлился, словно сова во время снегопада.

— Слишком рано, господин. Пока идут схватки низших дивизионов, не принято…

— А ты принеси заранее! Каждый раз тыкать вас носом, бездельники!..

— Куроо-сан, разрешите мне присесть к Акааши-сану.

Акааши взглянул на Куроо. Тот в свойственной ему манере развязно поглаживал под подбородком, будто кота, юношу-слугу, одетого в гораздо более дорогие одежды, нежели положенные тому по статусу.

— Чем же тебе со мной не нравится, малыш Кенма?

Тот состроил недовольную мину.

— От ваших криков уши вянут. Простите за правду, Бокуто-сан.

Разумеется, никаких угрызений совести слуга не испытывал — об этом явственно свидетельствовал отсутствующий взгляд, и Акааши даже немного улыбнулся при виде возмущения и удивления на лице Бокуто и лёгкого недовольства — на лице Куроо.

— Акааши, сделай милость, позаботься об этом паршивце.

— Теперь вы передо мной в долгу, Куроо-сан, — не преминул заметить Кейджи.

Бокуто в мгновение ока повеселел.

— Так его, Акааши, хо-хо! Не забудь и мне вернуть должок, Тецу, когда твой Гуэйдо потерпит поражение и уступит лук с колчаном, полным стрел, Великому чемпиону Хакухо!

Кенма перебрался поближе практически сразу. Ему, в отличие от Первых господ, было действительно интересно наблюдать за каждым поединком. Во время особенно зрелищных технических действий он удивлённо распахивал глаза и даже приоткрывал рот. Сразу становилось ясно, что раньше ничего подобного Козуме видеть не доводилось.

Акааши не требовалось долго думать, чтобы понять, что этот юноша — новая игрушка Куроо. Например, на это красноречиво указывало пятнышко вишнёвого цвета на шее под подбородком и не до конца исчезнувшие следы от верёвок на светлом запястье, попавшие в поле зрения внимательного сайко комон Фукуродани. Разница заключалась лишь в том, что ранее Первый господин Некома для выхода в свет предпочитал женщин. Теперь, очевидно, кое-что изменилось. В том числе и мораль, которая у Тецуро с возрастом истончалась, словно терпение жениха накануне свадьбы.

У Кейджи при знакомстве с Козуме Кенмой в душе всколыхнулось лишь сострадание. Кто знает, сколько тот протянет, прежде чем Кот наиграется? Из-за курения опиума с достаточно раннего возраста у Куроо иногда случались жуткие срывы, и Акааши по старой дружбе находил в себе смелость заявить ему об этом напрямую, только пользы это не возымело. Так вот, готов ли этот юноша пережить подобное? Сможет ли выдержать?

Тем временем на помост пригласили борцов третьего по значимости дивизиона, макусита. Прибавилось и народа на импровизированных трибунах. Акааши даже удалось разглядеть, как тёмным пятном в самом дальнем углу расположился Первый Итачияма со своими прихвостнями.

— Как тебе живётся на попечении клана Некома? — Кейджи намеренно улучил момент, когда оябуны кланов-союзников наконец увидели старика, принимающего ставки, и послали своих людей наперегонки притащить его к ним, чтобы всучить деньги.

Козуме скосил глаза на собеседника.

— Вам нет нужды спрашивать, Акааши-сан.

«Он наблюдателен и не лишён ума», — подумал Акааши. Производя неоднозначное впечатление, юноша держался с достоинством. Находиться подле такого, как Тецуро, довольно непросто, и Кейджи знал об этом не понаслышке.

— Куроо-сан причиняет тебе боль?

— Извините, если я своим видом ввёл Акааши-сан в заблуждение. Мне прекрасно живётся, благодарю вас за беспокойство.

Кейджи поджилками чувствовал враньё в его словах.

— Кенма, — еле слышно прошептал он. — Ты можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь. 

Козуме, также чтобы не вызвать подозрений, поклонился едва-едва.

— Не знаю, чем заслужил расположение, однако счастлив принять вашу дружбу и обещаю быть достойным Высокой милости.

Зал взорвался аплодисментами, когда один из борцов буквально швырнул своего оппонента за пределы глиняного круга.

Бокуто с возгласом: «Моя ставка выгорела!» победно вскинул руки и довольно заухал, насмехаясь над посеревшим лицом лучшего друга.

— Однако большую боль испытывает именно Акааши-сан, — послышался тихий голос Козуме.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — удивлённо переспросил Акааши.

Кенма одарил долгим взглядом ликующего вместе со всеми Бокуто, а затем снова повернулся к Кейджи.

— Вы любите его.

В грудь будто вонзилась спица. Слов возражений не нашлось. Но разве всё настолько очевидно? Акааши хотел продолжить разговор на более безопасную тему, однако его прервало восклицание Куроо, тон которого был полон язвительности:

— Оя-оя, гляди, Котаро, не обманывают ли меня мои глаза?

Он смотрел вправо, на восток, откуда продолжали прибывать желающие насладиться праздником басё. Проследив за его взглядом, Кейджи заметил, как среди чинных делегаций аристократии, следующих одна за другой, затесался Дайшо Сугуру собственной персоной со своими вассалами.

— Позор нашего брата. Ты тоже это видишь, Акааши? — брезгливо протянул Бокуто, ухнув. — Если он вздумает расположиться на одной трибуне с нами, я сейчас же сойду с этого места.

— Вы помните наш уговор, Бокуто-сан? — вкрадчиво уточнил Кейджи. И вовремя, потому что совень сразу засиял, как начищенная монетка.

— Точно! Спасибо, Акааши! Пусть только посмеет подойти.

Куроо, посвящённый в тайны похождения лучшего друга, тоже расплылся в хитрой улыбке.

Тем временем адепты клана Нохеби во главе со своим оябуном чинно прошествовали через зал и расположились на северной трибуне аккурат напротив лож Фукуродани и Некома.

— Каков ублюдок… — вырвалось у Бокуто. — И он смеет после того, что натворил, приходить сюда.

— Ему нечего бояться, — проговорил Акааши. — Вокруг друзья. Видите того человека в синей накидке? Это Кавасаки, на днях прибыл из Осаки.

— Чем знаменит? — вклинился Куроо.

— Владеет хлопковыми полями. Но вы покупаете у него опиум, Куроо-сан.

Куроо скривился.

— Гадость! Так вот чьё дерьмо мне подсовывают вместо табака. Вернёмся — учиню Яку расспрос, как стребовать с этого проходимца за качество.

Арена снова взорвалась аплодисментами. За увлекательной беседой никто не заметил, что богатыри дивизиона макусита⁶ покинули помост. Вместо них совсем скоро должны были выйти более высокие по рангу — дзюрё⁷. Это означало, что совсем скоро сёгун и его семья почтут арену своим вниманием. А пока вместо него на веранде появились четырнадцать вооружённых каждый двумя катанами человек в белых «траурных»⁸ одеждах и лиловых хаори. Они чинно проследовали к противоположному краю и сели в три шеренги: восемь человек, младшие, в шеренгу позади, пять — командиры — перед ними, а генерал — один во главе всего отряда. Их появление произвело впечатление на присутствующих. Знать стала вести себя как будто бы менее разнузданно. Каждому хотелось показать себя с лучшей стороны. 

— Кто эти люди? — поинтересовался Козуме.

Акааши ответил:

— Личная охрана Токугавы-сан. Отряд Шираторизава.

— Те, кому мы по возможности не должны показываться на глаза, — в свою очередь пояснил Бокуто.

— Они настолько могущественны?

— Как тебе сказать, малыш Кенма… — Бокуто задумчиво приложил руку к подбородку, а Акааши поморщился, услышав из уст своего господина перенятое у паршивца Куроо прозвище. — Вакатоши, их генерал, многое может. И не только на поле боя. Найти подход к сёгуну и деликатно надавить, если потребуется, вполне в его силах.

— Господин прав, — сказал Акааши. — Но тебе едва ли стоит волноваться по этому поводу.

Кенма прозрачно улыбнулся.

— Только наш великолепный Бокуто-сан может похвастаться личным знакомством с Ушиджимой-сан, — елейно пролебезил Куроо. — Слышали, даже осмеливается по имени его звать.

На подобное Бокуто совсем не обиделся. Наоборот, громко рассмеялся и по-свойски схватил друга детства рукой за шею, сжав его голову в «треугольник». Тецуро, в свою очередь, принялся вырываться и попробовал даже завалить совеня на спину.

Ямамото, сидящий позади Куроо, призванный «прикрывать спину», бросился к Первым господам, дабы их разнять, однако Акааши успел жестом остановить его. Полные осуждения взгляды присутствующих его волновали мало. Пусть два великовозрастных идиота вдоволь натешатся.

***

Гёдзи⁹ зычно оповестил всех о коротком перерыве. Люди на трибунах оживились, начались разговоры. Куроо заявил, что ему необходимо удалиться «по важному делу», наказав Кенме оставаться на месте. Козуме, впрочем, и сам бы не двинулся, поскольку был чрезвычайно увлечён игрой с кэндамой¹⁰. Деревянный шарик на верёвочке ловко стучал по вогнутым рёбрам молоточка каждый раз, как тонкая кисть подбрасывала его на небольшое расстояние. Юноша обладал невероятным искусством и ловкостью, успевая отбивать мячик в самых причудливых положениях.

Подивившись его мастерству, Акааши оглядел почти лежащего на подушках Бокуто. Совень будто бы вовсе не заботился о своей репутации: вальяжно закинул ногу на ногу и то и дело подбрасывал монетку, по-видимому, соревнуясь с Провидением, угадал или нет.

— Заскучали?

— Устал.

— Может быть, желаете чаю?

— Ничего не хочу. — При этом Бокуто принимал всё более и более серьёзный, отчасти напыщенный вид.

Кейджи, с секунду поколебавшись, протянул руку и ободряюще погладил своего господина по плечу. Тот, почувствовав прикосновение, расслабленно прикрыл глаза, отчего сердце Акааши пустилось вскачь. То самое чувство, когда олицетворение необузданной силы ластится к тебе, заставляло его душу петь.

— Акааши-сан, — вдруг прошептал Кенма. — Тот человек, о котором вы говорили… Кажется, он идёт сюда.

Момент был безнадёжно испорчен. Резко обратив взор вперёд, Акааши и впрямь увидел движущегося в их направлении Дайшо. Первый Нохеби, разумеется, был не один: за его спиной, как две скалы, возвышались телохранители.

— Бокуто-сан, к нам гости.

Совень будто этого и ждал. Он резко присел, поправил одежду, сквозь зубы процедил: «Чёртов Тецу, вечно он пропускает самое интересное», — а после как ни в чём не бывало улыбнулся и в целом прикинулся образцом радушия и гостеприимства.

— Доброго дня, почтенный Бокуто-сан, — приблизившись, Дайшо с улыбкой, вызывающей отвращение, поклонился.

— Приветствую, Дайшо-сан. Давненько мы с вами не встречались, — ответил ему Бокуто.

По правилам этикета ему, несмотря на большее влияние, требовалось встать, чтобы находиться в равных позициях с собеседником. Примеру оябуна должны были последовать и более низкие чины клана, в то время как прислуга, наоборот, обязана пасть ниц. Однако Бокуто остался на месте, а никто из остальных членов Фукуродани даже не посмотрел в сторону Первого Нохеби.

Челядь Некомы, которая в отсутствие Первого господина должна была подчиняться Ямамото, устремила взоры на него. Но вакагасира не ударил в грязь лицом — будучи солидарным с союзниками, он остался на месте, не проронив ни слова.

Дайшо отреагировал на подобное усмешкой:

— Досадно, что вы не учите своих вассалов вежливости, Бокуто-сан. Я давно махнул рукой на Котов — они ведь на свалке кормятся. Но от вас, Второй господин, — он кивнул Акааши, — я тем более меньше всех ждал подобного невежества. Видимо, жизнь вдали от города оказывает дурное влияние на манеры…

Акааши и бровью не повёл.

— Пресмыкание не показатель вежливости.

Встречный выпад явно не пришёлся по вкусу гостю: его глаза сузились ещё сильнее.

— У вас ко мне дело, Дайшо-сан, или засиделись, устали от глупых разговоров? — невинно, но с достоинством спросил Бокуто.

— От наблюдения за схватками меня постоянно что-то отвлекало… Пришлось поднять взгляд, и тогда на трибуне напротив я увидел нечто блестящее. «Может, монета?» — решил я поначалу, однако теперь убедился, что это сущий мираж. То всего лишь были вы, Бокуто-сан.

Едкая насмешка была адресована насыщенно жёлтой хаори Бокуто с вышитыми на ней пионами и гербами клана.

— Так ведь и мне, значит, мираж явился, — Первый Фукуродани театрально сомкнул ладони на груди. — Иначе как могла пиявка из пруда виться рядом с ложей господина Кавасаки?

— Но, несмотря ни на что, я всё же решил выказать… — продолжил было Змей, но его бесцеремонно прервали:

— Да ладно тебе, Дайшо. Бери пример с Итачиямы: они не гнушаются демонстрировать свою позицию относительно расстановки сил. 

Акааши понял, что ситуация может выйти из-под контроля.

— Бокуто-сан…

— Что же, и с Сакусой-сан встречались?

— Обернись. Сакуса забился в самый дальний угол, ему просто плевать. И, как видишь, я ценю подобное куда больше, нежели твои жалкие попытки выслужиться.

Дайшо окончательно сбросил маску вежливости.

— Как и ожидалось от деревенщины. Только и можешь орать во всё горло в своём горном гнезде.

Острый взгляд из-под широких бровей устремился на наглого гостя. Бокуто медленно поднялся и выпрямился во весь рост.

Акааши тоже напрягся и на всякий случай шепнул съёжившемуся рядом Кенме: «Иди к Ямамото».

Вот-вот мог начаться конфликт, однако появление Куроо отсрочило пожар.

— Оя, господин Кутинава¹¹! Как я счастлив, что застал вас!

Первый Нохеби обернулся.

— Не могу ответить взаимностью, Куроо-сан, уж простите.

— Осмелюсь предположить, в моей ложе вам был оказан достойный приём. Желаете разделить с нами скромную трапезу?

Дайшо не остался в долгу:

— Питаться объедками не в моих привычках, Куроо-сан.

— Гляжу, господин Кутинава в настроении…

— А тебе не повредит, — бросил Бокуто, в упор глядя на Дайшо. — Яд, заменяющий кровь в твоём теле, растворит что угодно.

Наблюдательный Акааши заметил неоднозначное движение кисти Дайшо к рукоятке катаны на поясе и поспешил предупредить этот знак раньше, чем случится непоправимое.

— Бокуто-сан!.. — он вскочил, держась одной рукой за свой меч.

— Спокойнее, Второй господин, — голос Дайшо лился сиропом. — Хоть раз позвольте Бокуто-сану справиться без вас.

Акааши краем глаза заметил, что на них смотрит весь павильон. От прежде сидящих, словно изваяния, командиров Шираторизавы отделился один человек и, взяв несколько младших, уже шагал к ним.

— Не трогай его, — прохрипел Бокуто. Его ноздри раздувались, как у мула, тянущего тяжёлый плуг.

— И правда, Бокуто-сан, — не унимался Змей. — Господин Акааши воистину словно нянька. А грудью он вас не кормит?

Дальше всё случилось быстро. Сосуд терпения Первого Фукуродани переполнился: он быстрым и отточенным движением вытащил из-за пояса обоюдоострый нож и приставил его к шее наглеца. Мгновением позже в ответ ему в центр живота упёрся кончик меча. Остальные вассалы Нохеби обнажили катаны, направив их на Куроо и Акааши, но те успели среагировать: Акааши скрестил свой клинок с противником, защищаясь, а Куроо закрыл собой мужественный вакагасира Ямамото.

— Грязный ублюдок, я отрежу твой раздвоенный язык и покажу всем, — яростно клокотал Бокуто. Лезвие его ножа давило на кожу оппонента — по кадыку Дайшо текли маленькие струйки крови. — Размотаю кишки и скормлю бродячим псам. Насажу твою голову на пику и буду тренировать меткость, из раза в раз попадая сюрикенами в твои бесстыжие глаза.

У Акааши перехватило дыхание. Он давно не видел Бокуто столь разозлённым. В данной ситуации одно неосторожное слово или движение могло привести к удручающим последствиям: Первый Фукуродани не поступился бы силами — своими и противника, — легко могла начаться потасовка с кровопролитием. Жестоким кровопролитием. По лицу Дайшо было видно, что у него на языке совершенно точно зрел достойный ответ. Но вмешался подоспевший командир личной охраны сёгуна:

— Опустите оружие, иначе немедленно будете доставлены в тюрьму и приговорены к смерти за покушение на жизнь сёгуна Токугавы. Мы не позволим испортить праздник.

Змей тут же опустил оружие, упиравшееся Бокуто в живот, и вернул на лицо маску почтения.

— Нижайше просим прощения. Я и мои друзья искренне раскаиваемся в нарушении общественного порядка, но мы вовсе не помышляли навредить господину Токугаве. Поверьте, Гошики-сан, наши помыслы чисты.

«И откуда только он знает его имя», — искренне удивился Акааши.

Судя по всему, из-за молодости и, как следствие, недостатка опыта командир замежевался — чем и воспользовался бойкий на язык Куроо:

— Молодой господин, мы готовы возместить казне моральный ущерб, причинённый нашим поведением, и будем безмерно счастливы, если вы отпустите нас с миром.

— Насколько я могу верить вашим словам?

Куроо щёлкнул пальцами. Слуга продемонстрировал командиру увесистый алый шёлковый мешочек и веер¹². Ход оказался верным. Подношение приняли.

— Хорошо, я сообщу генералу Ушиджиме, что ничего серьёзного не произошло. Но прошу вас всех сейчас же покинуть басё.

***

Янака Бочи¹³ при храме Тэннё-дзи — статной пятиярусной пагоды — хранило на своей обширной территории несколько тысяч душ и пользовалось особой известностью, оттого что здесь на огороженном, охраняемом и недоступном обычному глазу участке земли покоились члены семьи Токугава. 

Шеренги надгробных изваяний выстроились вдоль широкой глинистой дороги. Безмолвно притаившись средь зелени магнолий и бахромы лиственниц, они напоминали о том, что ничто не вечно. Акааши не любил кладбища. Все эти холодные статные камни, отполированные умелыми руками мастеров, — последнее, что останется от человека до нового перерождения. И это знание пачкало душу неприятным горьким осадком.

Первые лица клана Фукуродани не смогли посетить похороны прежнего вакагасиры Некома, Кая Нобуюки, — путь от поместья на Священной горе до Эдо занимал немало времени. По этой причине они решили приурочить посещение почившего к заключительному дню турнира сумо.

Мёртвые встретили их смиренным молчанием, ветер поприветствовал тёплыми струями воздуха, потревожил листья отцветших деревьев сакуры, высаженных вдоль главной дороги. Могила Кая устроилась средь прочих на трёхступенчатом постаменте с небольшим алтарём в нише обелиска высотой в три сяку¹⁴.

Куроо стоял молча. Он и так сделал для почившего всё, что мог.

По велению Бокуто слуги поставили подношения — чаши с рисом и цветами; Акааши возжёг благовония. В нос ударил запах ладана. Первый господин клана Фукуродани официально извинился за отсутствие на похоронах, произнёс несколько слов об усопшем, добрым словом поминая его заслуги. Акааши тоже принёс извинения и пожелал бравому Харума обрести на Небесах блаженство. Небольшая процессия внимала каждому слову говоривших, а напоследок Цукишима прочёл небольшую молитву. 

Посещение кладбища поумерило пыл после довольно насыщенного дня, проведённого на турнире. Возникшая на ровном месте склока, привлёкшая нежелательное внимание властей, не шла из головы Акааши весь путь до поместья Некома, куда их с Бокуто пригласили отужинать и переночевать перед обратной дорогой. 

Щедрое предложение Первый Фукуродани принял с воодушевлением. Возможности провести побольше времени с лучшим другом и всласть пошкодничать он радовался всегда. К тому же рядом был верный Акааши — тоже наперсник во всех играх, вечный соперник. Сам Акааши также с удовольствием согласился посетить дом Куроо, поскольку порядком вымотался. 

Из-за траура мероприятие по чествованию гостей проходило менее пышно, нежели обычно. Показательные поединки и прочие военные забавы отменили, поэтому приглашённые гейши развлекали гостей песнями, игрой на сямисэне и танцами, а актёры театра Но истово старались рассмешить кукольными представлениями.

Против всех законов этикета и гостеприимства Цукишима на вечере не присутствовал, удалившись в свои покои сразу, как только вся компания прибыла в поместье. И его можно было понять: откровенная издёвка, ловко брошенная во время посещения басё, намекала на особую природу его оружия. Ни для кого не было секретом, что нагината — оружие женщин.

Акааши устроился подле своего господина и позволил себе расслабиться после тяжёлого дня. Вслушиваясь в праздные разговоры глав кланов, он иногда ловил на себе взгляды Козуме, примостившегося по правую руку от Куроо. Он занимался тем, что подливал хозяину саке. Делал это он изящно, словно обучался этому в школе майко¹⁵. Те слова, которые он бездумно обронил, продолжали мягко покалывать Кейджи в самое сердце. Одно дело хранить чувства в себе, а другое — слышать о них от молодого слуги, которого пришлось увидеть впервые. Подобное уязвляло Акааши. Опрометчивая очевидность его чувств не давала покоя, ведь со своей любовью он поступал, как опытный садовник с бонсаем — своевременно обрезал корни и ветки, пересаживал в узкие горшки, не давая ему разрастись. Раньше Кейджи никогда не задумывался, каково этим маленьким деревцам. Насколько они несчастны — или счастливы? — в своих маленьких деревянных кадках и глиняных горшках.

— А я всё-таки остался в выигрыше. Сейчас же забери свои слова назад и извинись перед семпаем. — Бокуто уже некоторое время тщетно пытался выторговать победу, но Куроо не желал признавать поражение.

— Мы оба потеряли деньги, поскольку пропустили все схватки в макуути.

— Не крути хвостом, в первой схватке, на которую были сделаны ставки, победил я.

— Ха, это всего лишь случайность.

— Уличный проходимец, ну я тебе задам… Эй, несите маджонг!

Акааши не мог оторвать взгляда от Бокуто. И тот, сам того не зная, играл на струнах души, одаривая своего помощника, друга и названого брата такими же долгими взглядами в ответ.

— Вместо себя я выставлю против тебя Кенму.

— Жульничаешь, блохастый? Как недостойно.

Раздразнённый, хмельной Тецуро, особо не целясь, метнул в оппонента по словесной перепалке крохотную пиалу с соевым соусом. Бокуто легко увернулся (Акааши тоже пришлось пригнуться, чтобы не попало на одежду) и в ответ залепил куском огурца. Гейши пугливо закрыли лица рукавами, ошеломлённые слуги застыли у стен. Куроо занёс было руку для повторной атаки, но на ней очень вовремя повис Кенма, отвлекая буйного господина кошачьими поцелуями в фаланги и самые кончики пальцев.

Дальше пошло как по маслу. Ужин проходил замечательно. В разгар трапезы, после того как актёров выгнали взашей, а их кукол едва не надели им же на головы, Куроо поднял к небесам свою чашу и торжественно провозгласил конец траура, а вместе с ним и назначение Ямамото Такеторы новым вакагасирой клана Некома. Бокуто с удовольствием подхватил настроение, заливая в себя горячительные напитки. Акааши же ограничился лаконичным, но вполне искренним поздравлением. К подобному неловко было отнестись формально, когда при одном взгляде на Ямамото становилось ясно, что тот вот-вот упадёт навзничь от счастья в окружении коленопреклонённых слуг и младших по званию.

Самоуправство Первого господина Некома не удивляло. Действующий на первый взгляд необдуманно и спонтанно, он, тем не менее, довольно крепко сидел на своём месте и редко когда совершал стратегические ошибки. Его спонтанность являлась следствием развитой интуиции — это Акааши смекнул ещё в детстве.

А вот чего он до сих пор не мог взять в толк, так это до каких пределов может простираться самодурство Бокуто. Кейджи обескуражил недавний поступок своего господина. Он с лёгкостью стерпел бы дерзость Дайшо, даже бровью не повёл бы на трепыхания этого пустослова. Однако эмоциональный и порывистый Бокуто, по-видимому, начисто позабыв обо всём, не побоялся даже привлечь к себе внимание блюстителей порядка. Вопиющая неосмотрительность, которая могла бы сулить ненужные проблемы, если бы не своевременное вмешательство Куроо.

— Бокуто-сан, вы уверены, что хотите это съесть? — беспокойство Акааши было не напрасно. Перед Бокуто стояло маленькое блюдце с несколькими видами жгучего перца.

— Ай, не волнуйся, Акааши, — отмахнулся тот. — Мой желудок отлично справится.

— А за меня ты совсем не переживаешь? — заныл Куроо, перед которым стояло точно такое же блюдце. — Даром что друзья, да? Котаро, твой младший брат меня ненавидит.

— Господин, сейчас же прекратите, иначе я отказываюсь возлежать с вами в последующие три дня, начиная с сегодняшнего. — Кенма тоже не испытывал восторга от созерцания и, в особенности, последствий очередного бессмысленного соревнования.

— Тогда я возьму тебя силой, Кодзукен, и ничего ты мне не сделаешь, ха!

— Посмотрим, будет ли у вас эта сила…

Куроо даже поперхнулся от возмущения. Бокуто же буквально катался от смеха.

Не смог сдержаться и Акааши. Этот вечер определённо обещал быть долгим.

***

Гостей чествовали до глубокой ночи. Восторженные речи перемежались похабными завуалированными шуточками Куроо и громким смехом Бокуто. Когда же наконец пришла пора расходиться по комнатам, слуги проводили господ по назначенным им покоям. Куроо остался у себя, великодушно отпустив уставшего и спящего на ходу Кенму, а гостей, чтобы не стеснять постоянных обитателей поместья, распределили в комнаты по двое. Куроо вполне мог предоставить Бокуто и Акааши раздельные комнаты, однако совень по своим причинам настоял на первом варианте.

Акааши разумно не прекословил. 

Не опьяневший, но достаточно хмельной Котаро по-хозяйски ввалился в подготовленные покои и плюхнулся на один из футонов, оставляя для своего сайко комон место справа от себя. Заботливые слуги бережно развесили их накидки на причудливо расписанные ширмы, коих в комнате наблюдалось не менее пяти. 

Бокуто беспорядочно избавлялся от одежды — словно гнездился, а не укладывался спать. Слуг он перед этим выгнал, поэтому в угол полетело сначала чёрное кимоно, а потом и белоснежное косоде. Брюки через мгновение оказались в общей куче, а Бокуто остался в исподнем, обнажив мускулистый торс.

Исподволь наблюдая за этой картиной, Акааши хотел поскорее заснуть и не думать, что рядом с ним будет спать тот, кто вызывает в нём целый вихрь чувств.

— Желаете возвращаться домой помятый, как сложенный веер?

— Прекрати злословить, Акааши, — Бокуто показал ему язык. — Я безумно хочу спать.

Окончательно обезоруженный и лишённый самообладания Кейджи тоже разоблачился, аккуратно развесил своё одеяние по оставшимся ширмам и прилёг на футон. Усталость наваливалась постепенно. Он смирно лежал на спине, какое-то время слушая копошение рядом. Находясь в пограничном состоянии между сном и явью, он неожиданно почувствовал тяжесть на левой ладони, не укрытой одеялом. 

— Бокуто-сан? — Акааши почувствовал, как голос немного охрип то ли от усталости, то ли от волнения, вызванного неожиданным прикосновением.

Рука господина была широкой, мозолистой и тёплой.

— Я не потерплю нападок в твой адрес, Акааши, — вдруг серьёзно заявил Бокуто, сжимая в руке ладонь своего сайко комон. — Не позволю поливать тебя грязью, защищу твою честь.

Кейджи в недоумении замер. Казалось, стук его сердца слышен всем обитателям Главного дома — настолько громким он был. Акааши поблагодарил спасительную полутьму за то, что она скрывала его лицо, которое стремительно приобретало пунцовый оттенок, однако набрался смелости и повернул голову вбок. В серых очертаниях напротив он разглядел лежащего на боку Бокуто, освещённого тусклым мягким светом садовых фонарей. Его лицо оказалось слишком близко. Быстро пробежав глазами вниз, Акааши пришёл в смятение. Так копошения неугомонного совеня имели цель сблизить их футоны? Акааши помнил, что изначально между ними было расстояние в полшага. Теперь же Бокуто с лёгкостью дотягивался до его руки.

— Вам правда совсем не обязательно, Бокуто-сан… — У Акааши хватило самообладания выровнять голос, несмотря на затопившую его нежность от желанного прикосновения кожи к коже, от властной, но мягкой хватки, призванной внушить чувство безопасности. — Напротив, это я обязан защищать вас.

— Молчи. Я сказал.

Невозможно, откровенно и долгожданно — как оказалось, для Кейджи такое обещание значило намного больше, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. Желание быть рядом, защищать и оберегать жило в нём с самого детства. Оно не было связано с долгом, с его впоследствии обретённой должностью или же с общепринятыми обязательствами перед своим господином, молодым Главой клана Фукуродани. Это желание однажды зародилось в глубине его души, крепло день ото дня, а устоявшись, осталось непоколебимым монолитом, тяжело давившим, порой буквально лишая сил, с отсутствием взаимности.

Всё ещё находясь в плену тёплой ладони, Кейджи заснул. В ночной тиши его дыхание стало ровным, сердце наконец успокоилось, забившись мерно и счастливо. Под влиянием грёз Акааши вдруг показалось, что он лежит в желанных объятиях, — ощущение, которое смутило его и заставило дёрнуться во сне. Как от внезапного прыжка или падения, он вздрогнул и тут же понял, что чего-то не хватает. Неощутимое физически, но легко осознаваемое на духовном уровне, это чувство пронзило его внезапным пониманием. Акааши сжал ладонь и поймал лишь воздух. Сон окончательно отступил.

Футон Бокуто пустовал. Сваленное в колтун непоседливым телом одеяло валялось где-то в стороне. Стояла глубокая ночь. Акааши предположил, что он провалился в сон всего на час, но разбудило его не только призрачное мечтание. Что-то иное…

Звуки за дверью заставили его привстать на постели и вслушаться. Сквозь стрёкот цикад на улице, сквозь вновь ставший рваным ритм биения своего сердца, затаив дыхание, он отчётливо расслышал вздохи, короткие стоны и мерные шлепки. Так обычно соприкасается кожа с кожей… Влажная кожа, покрытая потом…

Очередной громкий стон и характерное ругательство… _Куроо_.

Щёки Кейджи заалели. Он разозлился, поняв, что у хозяина поместья до сих пор остались силы на непотребства. А ведь он немало выпил за ужином — слуги провожали его в покои чуть ли не под руки. И вот он развлекается с кем-то в разгар ночи, не давая соседям спать!

«И где так вовремя шляется несносный господин?» — подумалось Акааши.

Сердито улёгшись на другой бок, он накрылся одеялом с головой, не желая больше становиться невольным свидетелем ночных утех. Хотел даже заткнуть уши, но просто не успел.

— Ах… М-м-м… Ненасытный совень… Дай мне уже поспать. Неужели — ох! — трёх раз тебе мало?..

Акааши замер. Слова глушились стонами и тяжёлым дыханием, но слышались отчётливо. Словно молния, поразившая одинокое дерево в поле, Кейджи поразило понимание.

_Там, за двумя арками запертых дверей, вместе с Куроо был Бокуто._

Его затопило смятение, которое он никогда прежде не испытывал. Находясь до этого в тени своих же чувств, Акааши всегда контролировал их, не давал себе испытывать больше, чем позволяло положение. Сейчас же всё то, что он удерживал в себе, полилось через край, охватило нутро холодящим отчаянием. Глаза застелили пеленой непрошеные слёзы, в тусклом ночном свете заблестели на щеках драгоценным серебром на вмиг побледневшем лице. Кейджи стремительно зажал уши ладонями, крепко, до боли, чтобы звуки из соседних покоев не достигали его слуха, чтобы перестали ранить и без того уязвлённую душу. 

Чувствовать себя уязвимым было невыносимо и непривычно. До сего момента уверенный, что ничто не способно сломить его дух, Акааши бессильно упал на колени, упёршись головой в циновки. Жизнь не давала спуску, выворачивала наизнанку своё скверное содержимое, закаляла, но в итоге предала новым неведомым переживанием. Кейджи смирился с ревностью — он знал об этой порочной связи всегда, но только сейчас, когда он находился так близко к происходящему, его самообладание дало трещину. В расходящейся червоточине его сердца пульсировала боль, несравнимая ни с чем.

— Коснись меня!.. Коснись меня, Котаро!..

Акааши медленно лёг на футон, зарываясь в одеяло с головой, сворачиваясь в клубок. Влага на щеках не усыхала ещё какое-то время, покрывала разгорячённую кожу, скатывалась и пропитывая постель.

До слуха долетел грудной рык, глухой звук повалившегося на пол тела и глубокое дыхание. Отчаяние — последнее, что испытал Акааши перед провалом в вязкую темноту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Сумотори — борцы сумо.  
> ² ...ты веришь в него исключительно из чувства солидарности — имя Хакухо переводится как «Белый феникс». Куроо иронизирует над слабостью Бокуто к птицам.  
> ³ Макууии — высший, сильнейший дивизион профессионального сумо.  
> ⁴ Ёкодзуна — высший ранг (титул, позиция, звание) борца сумо.  
> ⁵ Чёрный шар — поражение.  
> ⁶ Макусита — третий дивизион профессионального сумо.  
> ⁷ Дзюрё — второй элитный дивизион профессионального сумо.  
> ⁸ Траурных одеждах — белый цвет в Японии символизирует смерть.  
> ⁹ Гёдзи — рефери на дохё (внутри глиняного круга).  
> ¹⁰ Кэндама — игрушка; представляет собой шарик, прикреплённый к палочке. В процессе игры шарик подбрасывается и ловится на острие палочки или в чашечку. Побеждает тот, кто сможет поймать шарик наибольшее количество раз подряд.  
> ¹¹ Господин Кутинава — Кутинава переводится как «змей». Куроо использует подобное обращение, чтобы задеть собеседника за живое.  
> ¹² Алый шёлковый мешочек и веер — приглашение в бордель.  
> ¹³ Янака Бочи — кладбище в Эдо. В наше время: муниципальное кладбище в специальном районе Тайто в Токио, в Японии. Кладбище известно также своими насаждениями сакуры, в период ханами привлекающее десятки тысяч японских и иностранных посетителей.  
> ¹⁴ Сяку — мера длины, 1 сяку = 30,3 см.  
> ¹⁵ Майко — молодые воспитанницы оки-я, которые пока не стали гейшами.
> 
> Каждая глава с Бокуто — моя любимая^^


	14. Часть 14

_Огромны — увы — эти вещи  
земные!_

_Я в них не подвинусь серьёзно  
вперёд._

_Но, скажем, вот тень от сосны  
на дороге._

_В ней мастер всего пропечатал  
себя!_

Тао Юань-мин, IV в н.э.

Знакомый скалистый пейзаж радовал глаз. Привычная горная прохлада услаждала тело после городского пекла. До главного дома осталось всего ничего — вон уже поместье Конохи проплыло за крохотным окошечком. 

Бокуто пребывал в благостно-философском настроении с самого утра. Ночью он изумительно приятным образом избавился от напряжения прошедшего дня. До завтрака Владыка неба успел помедитировать и сделать гимнастику, после которой ощущал себя лёгким, словно совиное перо, и обновлённым.

Даже неблизкий путь домой не заставил его утратить хорошее расположение духа. Несколько часов подряд он рассуждал о Дао¹, который истово хотят постичь китайцы, сравнивая его с обширным пантеоном японских божеств. Акааши по обыкновению отвечал лаконично, и Бокуто удовлетворяло подобное течение беседы. Однако чем выше они поднимались, тем больше подозрений рождалось в голове Бокуто.

Разговор плавно переместился на последний день басё и схватки, которые им удалось посмотреть, прежде чем случился досадный инцидент. Скинув с плеч яркую хаори и ослабив пояс, чтобы свободнее распахнуть первое кимоно, Котаро развалился на сиденье и незаметно посматривал на сидящего напротив сайко комон.

Тот сидел в полном облачении, едва-едва обмахиваясь веером. На замечания и комментарии о поединках борцов отвечал односложно и сухо, иногда ограничивался только кивком.

— Акааши, тебе нехорошо? — не сдержался Бокуто. — Распахни верхние одежды, иначе может хватить удар.

Акааши слегка опустил подбородок, и Бокуто почувствовал, что оказался в фокусе его внимания — зелёные глаза глядели холодно и цепко.

— Я в порядке, Бокуто-сан.

Такой ответ Владыку неба не удовлетворил.

— Твои щёки покраснели, да и сосуды в глазах полопались. По приезде я окуну тебя в кадку с холодной водой.

Акааши отвернулся к окну, словно ему было плевать.

— Вы вольны делать то, что вам угодно.

Слова резали слух. Приподняв густую выбеленную бровь, Котаро хмыкнул, но предпочёл не допытываться о причинах. Возможно, Акааши перебрал с выпивкой и ему просто нездоровится. К тому же разреженный горный воздух непросто вдыхать, когда некоторое время провёл в долине.

***

Первым делом после прибытия Бокуто Котаро облился водой сам. С ходу опрокинул себе на голову две кадки одну за другой, не щадя дорогих одежд. На самом деле его тоже доконала городская жара. Как же привольно дома!

Холод обжигал разогретую кожу. Котаро физически ощущал резкое сужение сосудов во всём теле. От этого голова начала мягко кружиться, а перед глазами на несколько мгновений появились розовые круги.

— Хэй, тащи ещё одну. Живее! — бросил он слуге, а сам направился к Акааши, намереваясь претворить в жизнь то, что обещал ранее.

Сайко комон застыл посреди двора, занятый изучением какого-то свитка, который только что поднёс ему писарь. Бокуто с любопытством заглянул ему за плечо, но не успел и строчки прочесть, как тот отстранился.

— Отойдите, у вас мокрые волосы.

Бокуто оторопел.

— Ваши волосы… С них капает, Бокуто-сан, — всё-таки пояснил Акааши в ответ на удивлённый взгляд.

Недовольно поморщив нос, Бокуто нехотя отстранился. Так или иначе, не стоило мешать Акааши читать — в бумагах могли содержаться важные сведения.

Слуга принёс третью кадку и поставил у ног Первого господина. Награждённый одобрительным взглядом, он с поклоном удалился куда-то в направлении кухни.

— Что это? — из любопытства Бокуто кивнул на документ.

Акааши вдруг резко свернул свиток и обернулся к нему. Его лицо напоминало восковую маску — светлая, без изъянов кожа, сосредоточенный взор холодных стеклянных глаз.

— Последствия.

— Последствия?

— Верно, господин, последствия, — Акааши кивнул и прищурился. — Последствия вашей несдержанности и сумасбродства.

— Если это от Дайшо, то…

— Нет, господин, это не от Дайшо-сана. Это выписка о размере штрафа, заверенная лично Ушиджимой-саном! А вот это, — из скрученного свитка сайко комон ловко вытянул крохотную записку, — сумма, причитающаяся непосредственно тому сопляку, что был вынужден разнимать вас троих!

Сквозь «маску» прорывались истинные чувства — гнев и раздражение. Удивлённый подобной экспрессивностью, Бокуто нахмурился. Какого чёрта здесь творится?

— Разве мы не должны поделить траты поровну?

— Смею заключить, что предъявленное уже поделено на три, — совершенно не скрывая яда в голосе, проговорил Акааши. — Уверен, в дом Некома послания с таким же текстом прибыли гораздо раньше.

— Что ж… — Бокуто оставалось лишь развести руками. — Заплатим. Распорядись, чтобы наш кайкэй подготовил необходимые суммы.

Акааши обернулся к писарю и протянул ему свиток вместе с запиской.

— Слышал слова господина? Пусть Харуки принесёт ларец и ждёт в моих покоях.

Когда тот ушёл, Акааши остался стоять неподвижно. Вытянул руки по швам, как на выправке, и смотрел исключительно себе под ноги.

Бокуто скрестил руки на груди. Ему совершенно точно не нравилось столь пренебрежительное обращение с собой со стороны младшего. Причём дело было даже не в слугах, которые, вместо того чтобы вернуться к делам, стояли, раззявив рты, и внаглую пялились на разыгравшуюся во дворе сцену. Дело было в причинах дурного настроения Акааши, которые оставались для Бокуто непонятными. Чем он мог прогневать драгоценного младшего брата?

— Тебе явно нездоровится, — спокойно проговорил Котаро, — иначе зачем бы ты стал говорить со мной в таком тоне при всех.

— Какого чёрта…

— Что?

— Какого чёрта… — вновь процедил Акааши. Из-за плотно сжатых челюстей на его лице выделялись желваки, очертившие острые скулы. — Какого чёрта вы вообще ввязались в эту глупую перепалку?

— Мы уже говорили об этом, — напомнил Бокуто. Подпитанная неизвестностью искристая вспыльчивость характера закипала в груди. — Я защищал твою честь, Акааши.

Но Кейджи будто не заметил этого.

— Этого недостаточно! Вы — Глава клана Якудза, Бокуто-сан. И вы же лично даёте повод людям из сёгуната обращать на вас внимание. Да не простым людям, а всей Шираторизаве!

Котаро стремительно терял контроль.

— Плевал я на них! «Шираторизава — смелы и зорки, как орлы», — с грубой издёвкой продекламировал он. — Ощипанные курицы, из которых нам ежедневно варят бульон, — вот кто они! Что важнее, этот скользкий ублюдок Дайшо посмел оскорбить тебя. Я сказал: я не позволю…

— Он оскорбил меня в гораздо меньшей степени, чем это сделали вы, — произнеся это, Акааши пнул кадку, до сих пор стоящую у ног Первого господина, и поспешил прочь. Та опрокинулась, залив водой брюки Бокуто, намочив ему ступни и обувь.

Слуги в испуге ахнули. Женщины первыми бросились к господину на помощь.

Пока все вокруг суетились, Котаро неотрывно смотрел вслед Акааши, твёрдым шагом отдаляющемуся от него в сторону дома. На его ровную спину, на в спешке сброшенные гэта у порога, которые тут же подхватила Широфуку, на мгновение выглянувшая из дома. Праведная злость на подобное хамство и неповиновение громом и молниями бушевала в душе, однако Бокуто чётко осознавал, что будь это кто-либо другой — не Акааши, — он немедленно назначил бы наказание. Суровое, может быть, даже жестокое, и при этом не испытал бы ничего. Разве что лёгкое удивление неслыханной наглостью и удовлетворение быстро восторжествовавшей справедливостью.

С Кейджи всё вдруг оказалось… по-другому. Бокуто был зол, ох как зол, но поднять руку на него… Немыслимо.

— Господин, господин, просим вас! Пожалуйста, вам надо переодеться! — наперебой тараторили служанки.

Бокуто покосился вниз. Проклятая кадка по-прежнему валялась поблизости.

— Почему, собаки, вы это не убрали? — прогремел он.

Одна из девушек упала на колени.

— Это моя вина. Прошу, простите, Бокуто-сама. Я сейчас уберу. — Она привстала, потянулась, чтобы убрать препятствие с пути господина, но Бокуто сам наклонился, схватился за верёвку, служащую ручкой, и швырнул кадку в закрытые ворота.

С оглушительным грохотом ударившись о массивное дерево, кадка разлетелась на дощечки. Челядь вокруг стояла ни жива ни мертва.

— Прочь отсюда, бездельники! — зычно крикнул Бокуто. — Чтобы ни одна тварь не смела попадаться мне на глаза, ясно?!

Никто не посмел ослушаться. Двор разом опустел.

Гулко дыша, Бокуто посмотрел на свои руки. На правой ладони наливался кровью и неприятно жёгся пятачок под средним пальцем — сорванная мозоль. Нечто похожее он чувствовал глубоко внутри себя, в груди, в сердце.

***

Солнце клонилось к закату. Ночь, как и утро, в горах вступала в свои права раньше, чем на равнине. Когда люди в деревнях у подножья и в самом Эдо досматривали увядание светила, здесь уже царили постепенно сгущающиеся сумерки и зябкая прохлада.

Бокуто только-только вернулся из леса и в данный момент сидел на крыльце флигеля, отданного под лазарет. Домик был маленький и уютный. В нём по Высокому приказу отца, старого оябуна Ямиджи, жила знахарка Нана и её помощница. Специально, чтобы не тревожить женщин, Бокуто остался снаружи. Он зашёл за лекарством.

— Что же приключилось с тобой, маленький господин? — испещрённое мелкими морщинками доброе лицо Наны вызывало мысли о детстве. Годы шли, а она оставалась прежней. Даже звала давно повзрослевшего Бокуто по-старому.

— Рука болит, Нана-сан, — пожаловался совень, демонстрируя женщине правую ладонь. — Мозоль сорвал да сова клюнула в палец.

Чёрт бы побрал норовистого Досана… Бокуто был в совятне, надеясь в общении с любимыми птицами обрести душевное равновесие. Все крылатые питомцы знали его и жаловали — кроме личной совы, Досана. Тот всегда умудрялся отличиться.

— Готовится уж отвар, потерпи немного, — мягко сказала знахарка. — А где же Кейджи-чан? Давненько он не навещал старуху Нану.

При упоминании Акааши Котаро коротко вздохнул. Гнев, охвативший его днём, давно пропал. Хорошенько пораскинув мозгами, Бокуто согласился с ним в том, что не стоило демонстрировать своё истинное отношение. Следовало поступить умнее: перевести в шутку или обернуть слова Дайшо против него же. Однако принять то, что Кейджи не стоило защищать, Бокуто не смог. Всё в нём протестовало, лишь только подобная мысль смела родиться в голове. Да, за плечами клан, честь и фамилия, но Акааши… Акааши гораздо ценнее, и Бокуто жизнь положит и, если понадобится, закроет собой во что бы то ни стало. 

— Молчишь. Поссорились, значит, детки.

— Нана-сан, — невпопад спросил Бокуто, — что делать, если в груди болит?

Старуха тут же положила одну ладонь ему на грудь, а другую — на шею и легко надавила пальцами. Котаро старался дышать в обычном ритме, с вялым любопытством сосредоточившись на тепле рук.

— Не дури, здоров как вол. Пахать бы на тебе, паршивец, — заметила она. — Да только что толку от вола, который не о пашне думает.

Бокуто уже открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, о чём может думать рабочая скотина, но не стал смущать вышедшую из дома молодую помощницу знахарки. Девушка учтиво поклонилась и присела рядом. В руках у неё была большая деревянная миска с ароматным отваром бурого цвета. От него клубился пар.

— Ты и меня с этими травами сварить хочешь, Нана-сан? — усмехнулся Котаро, за что тут же получил по лбу полотенцем.

— Болван. Поверни ко мне руку ладонью вверх да помалкивай.

Оставалось только послушаться и наблюдать, как то самое полотенце окунули в отвар, хорошенько выжали и прижали к до сих пор кровоточащим ранам. Неприятное покалывание отвлекало на себя внимание и против воли напомнило о лечении разбитого носа, локтей, коленей… Акааши даже как-то вправляли вывих, не прошедший бесследно — стопа у него до сих пор похрустывала, особенно при разминке.

На ладони, уже обмотанной бинтом, завязывали закрепляющий узелок. Оказывается, Бокуто всё успешно проворонил.

— С совами своими впредь осторожнее, — мудро наставляла знахарка. — Повязку сними с утра и промой в родниковой воде, а в горячую лезть не смей!

— Да, Нана-сан. Как скажете. — Бокуто вежливо поклонился, поднимаясь.

Та потрепала его за плечо.

— Иди, маленький господин. А с Кейджи-чан всё-таки помирись.

***

Прежде чем поговорить с Акааши, Бокуто навестил Коноху. Вакагасира чувствовал себя заметно лучше и был рад потрепаться с Первым господином за чашкой тонизирующего чая с корнем имбиря и женьшенем. Бокуто поступил подобным образом не только потому, что хотел оттянуть момент встречи с Акааши, но и затем, чтобы выказать расположение попавшему в опалу за неосмотрительность генералу, тем самым поддерживая в нём чувство преданности и привязанности верного вассала. Никаких официальных церемоний не требовалось — достаточно было прийти, а слуги сами растрезвонят, да так, что до самого Китая долетит молва.

В гостях Котаро провёл около двух часов. За это время солнце окончательно зашло за горизонт, погрузив округу в вязкую темень. Однако сидел он не зря: Акинори поделился новостями о том, что новое пристанище шлюхи, у которой последний раз видели троих совиных адептов, успешно отыскали — она действительно жила в доме своего покровителя, зажиточного торговца украшениями. Но с самой женщиной поговорить не удалось. На справедливый вопрос о причинах Коноха рассказал премилую историю, вызвавшую у Бокуто улыбку. Несколько дней назад, когда люди Конохи из клана Оги пришли в дом того торговца, слуги даже на порог их не пустили. В доме горе, объяснили они, — хозяина под стражей держат в тюрьме. Путём умасливания и нехитрых расспросов о не так давно поселившейся здесь женщине удалось узнать, что покровитель убил её своими руками и отсиживался взаперти ровно сутки, а потом со слезами сожаления побежал сдаваться сам.

— За что ж он её? — насмешливо поинтересовался Бокуто.

— За расточительность, — пожал плечами Коноха.

— Действительно, три мёртвых война моего клана — большое расточительство.

В ответ на меткое замечание Коноха лишь сдержанно рассмеялся.

Известие Бокуто однозначно порадовало. Слишком много тёмных пятен было в этой истории. Может, его просто подводило чутьё. А с другой стороны, даже если и крылось здесь что-то неприятное, то следовало подождать, пока не случится чего-нибудь помасштабнее у себя или же у соседей. Тем более на носу Обон², а с ним и неделя ежегодных собраний.

«Если кто-то строит какие-либо козни, пусть постарается как следует заинтересовать», — рассудил в итоге Бокуто, поднимаясь по тропе к своему поместью. Долее откладывать разговор с Акааши больше не было смысла.

***

Кейджи обрёл полную гармонию с собой лишь спустя несколько часов после эмоциональной вспышки. Для этого ему потребовалось заставить себя погрузиться в расчёты вместе с кайкэем Харуки. Сумма штрафа, конечно, была вполне посильная — казна Фукуродани не знала недостатка благодаря микадзими³ и регулярным «заимствованиям» от общей суммы пожертвований, — тем не менее, являлась неприятным напоминанием о… глупости — Акааши остановился именно на этом слове. Помощь и компетентные разъяснения Харуки здесь были весьма кстати с точки зрения правильности отражения прихода и расхода столь значительной суммы в реестрах. Налоги платили все — даже Якудза, — поэтому здесь оплошать точно было нельзя.

Когда необходимые формальности были соблюдены, Акааши остался в одиночестве, ощущая себя совершенно разбитым. Виски пульсировали — Кейджи не выспался. В глаза словно песка насыпали, и вдобавок этот яркий свет и невообразимая духота… Долгий путь домой утомил, а неутихающая ревность раздражала до зубовного скрежета. Хорошо было лишь то, что для беседы Бокуто выбрал совершенно нейтральную тему, иначе ехать с ним в одной повозке стало бы невыносимо. Сохранять лицо невозмутимым, а голос — ровным и без того казалось выше человеческих сил. Раздражение пожирало Кейджи изнутри и затем вылилось в позорную сцену.

Акааши был крайне собой недоволен из-за того, что позволил другим увидеть то, на что смотреть не полагалось, а также опозорил господина перед челядью. Как ближайший помощник он обязан был прийти с повинной и понести заслуженное наказание. Однако как обычный человек и как влюблённый молодой мужчина он жаждал справедливости и отмщения своей уязвлённой гордости.

«Произнести _нечто подобное_ и тут же разрушить всё до основания… Да этой несносной сове ту кадку на голову бы надеть следовало!»

Не специально развивая эти мысли, Акааши вновь начал закипать. Принявшись мерить шагами свои покои, при этом разбрасывая все вещи по комнате в поисках чего-то, сам не зная чего, Акааши наткнулся на фигурку гейши и данна — подарок Бокуто. Первым порывом было разбить её вдребезги, но руки предательски задрожали. Едва коснувшись холодной, покрытой эмалью керамики, Кейджи понурил голову. Это он во всём виноват. Как он посмел разрешить себе чувствовать что-то подобное по отношению к господину? Бокуто всегда рассчитывал на него, всецело доверял. Нельзя поставить под сомнение подобное отношение, иначе…

Опустив фигурку на прежнее место, Акааши взглянул в окно. Темно, прохладно, светлячки роились на траве и камнях…

— Простите меня, Бокуто-сан, — едва слышно прошептал он. — Впредь я постараюсь быть достойным вас. — А затем словно скинул с себя печаль: встряхнулся, расправил плечи. Позвал Широфуку и приказал ей приготовить всё для массажа. Час уже поздний, и как следует расслабиться перед отходом ко сну уж точно не помешало бы.

…Киоко хорошо владела искусством массажа. Устроив стопу Акааши у себя на плече, она мягко проминала закаменевшие мышцы, разгоняя кровь.

Для Акааши его ноги — это оружие. Стиль ведения боя, который он исповедовал, основывался на прыжках, поворотах и различных комбинациях ударов под немыслимыми углами. И каждый точный приравнивался к смертельному. Для поддержания оптимальной физической формы Кейджи регулярно тренировался, но также не забывал и о восстановлении — без должной растяжки, массажа и контрастных ванн легко можно было заработать судороги.

Лёгкая боль медленно расползалась от ахиллова сухожилия к кончикам пальцев. Банщица несколько раз потёрла основание пятки, закрепляя эффект, и наконец переместилась на стопу.

До слуха Акааши долетел шорох открываемых наружных дверей и звук шагов. Кейджи лежал на деревянном топчане и для того, чтобы увидеть вход, ему нужно было повернуть голову влево. Однако этого не требовалось — твёрдая походка с пятки на носок выдавала Бокуто с головой.

— Кхм, Акааши, я могу зайти?

От внимания Кейджи не ускользнуло, как от удивления округлились глаза Киоко, поэтому издал лёгкий смешок, после чего ответил:

— Входите, Бокуто-сан.

Сёдзи отворилась и закрылась с тихим звуком. Служанка учтиво поклонилась, а затем в купальнях повисло молчание. Акааши ждал обращения, приказа, негодования — чего угодно, но только не того, что предстало его глазам, когда он повернул голову.

Бокуто застыл, не отрывая взгляда от его… ног? Кейджи моргнул. Нет, ему не чудилось: мягкий свет фонариков бликами отражался в золотых совиных глазах Бокуто. Его лицо словно окаменело, и сам он напоминал статую какого-нибудь горного бога, которую совсем недавно воздвигли в храме и она ещё не успела потемнеть от времени.

Акааши счёл, что лучше всего будет извиниться сейчас, дабы предотвратить более тяжёлые последствия. Поэтому жестом дал понять служанке, что на сегодня достаточно, и сел на топчане, поправляя пояс юкаты.

— Акааши, как насчёт спарринга? — Бокуто снова стал собой. Собой в несколько пристыженной версии, когда хотел загладить вину, но не говорил об этом напрямую. Словно и не было того странного взгляда и достаточно продолжительного молчания.

— На ночь глядя? Старейшины не простят, если по моей вине господин свернёт шею.

Но Бокуто не терял уверенности.

— Ночные поединки составляют важный этап подготовки каждого воина нашего клана. Хуже видишь, но лучше слышишь и чувствуешь. Мы ведь совы, Акааши, — это наше время.

На Кейджи вдруг снизошло понимание, что он до сих пор расслабленно восседает на топчане, в то время как Первый господин стоит перед ним, словно слуга. Нелепое недоразумение требовалось срочно исправить. Он быстро встал и поклонился, говоря:

— Как пожелает господин. Однако, — Бокуто при этом издал странный воющий звук, — поединок устроим на кулаках в зимней амуниции.

— Но почему?.. И даже без оружия? — вот теперь совень действительно расстроился.

— После массажа не стоит сразу приступать к физическим нагрузкам, — мудро заметил Акааши. — А сапоги помогут смягчить давление. Что важнее, — он приблизился к Бокуто, — в зимней амуниции токсины покинут ваше тело гораздо быстрее.

***

Факелы, расставленные по кругу, хорошо освещали тренировочную площадку. Из челяди присутствовали только служка с кувшином воды и чистыми полотенцами да хранитель оружия, который выступал в роли судьи. Всем остальным — особенно молодым адептам — смотреть на поединок строжайше запрещалось. В нём было слишком много личного.

Акааши заканчивал последние приготовления: медленно поднял корпус, выпрямившись после вертикальной складки, пошире расставил ноги, присел, плавно перенёс вес на правую ногу, затем на левую и снова встал ровно. Потянул руки вверх, в стороны, немного попрыгал, чувствуя, как вместе с ним приподнимается и опускается соломенный плащ за плечами. Надо сказать, что зимнее облачение шиноби нравилось ему гораздо меньше. Светлое, с плотной тканью, оттого и тяжёлое, оно несколько сковывало движения. К тому же сапоги… С непривычки после тёплого сезона стопам будто что-то мешало, но Кейджи уповал на свою сноровку и мастерство, а также помнил о кое-каком преимуществе.

Что касается господина, то тому явно не хватало оружия. Не то чтобы Бокуто был плох в кулачном бою, просто его движения трудно было назвать экономными. Оттого со своими катанами, несколько отличающимися от классических формой клинка, он выглядел гораздо увереннее и в целом _довольнее_.

Акааши позволил себе в последний раз полюбоваться на широкие плечи возлюбленного. Если он действительно желал выпустить пар, то следовало соответствующим образом настроиться, воскресить в душе то, что со столь большим трудом было задвинуто подальше.

Когда Акааши вышел на середину площадки, его уже ждали.

— Я готов.

— Я одолею тебя, Акааши! — со звериной ухмылкой ответил Бокуто. 

Кейджи оставил реплику без ответа. Кто из них победит, известно лишь богам.

Хранитель оружия вытянул вперёд руку с веером.

— Поединок считается начатым, когда я подниму руку. Молодые господа, пожалуйста, постарайтесь не покалечить друг друга.

В другое время Бокуто не удержался бы от какой-нибудь отговорки вроде «меньше мели языком», однако сейчас он был сосредоточен. Кейджи в какой-то степени льстило, что совень воспринимает его всерьёз, как равного себе.

Именно поэтому он ринулся в атаку первым, запретив себе думать, что в данную секунду являет собой угрозу жизни человеку, которого беззаветно обожает.

Первый удар — отвлекающий. Акааши выбросил руку вперёд, а затем подпрыгнул, когда Бокуто отклонился в противоположную сторону — чтобы атаковать сверху.

Первый господин ловко сблокировал удар, подставив предплечье, после чего другой рукой попытался ухватить вёрткого Кейджи за стопу.

«Попробуем иначе», — быстро подумал про себя Акааши и, переместив центр тяжести, совершил кувырок в воздухе. Приземлился в низкую стойку на широко расставленные ноги, легко пошевелил пальцами — уже гораздо удобнее, нежели в начале. Губы тронула довольная улыбка.

С громким кличем Бокуто кинулся отвечать: взмахнул руками и вспорхнул, словно птица.

Кейджи был хорошо знаком этот приём — Бокуто придумал его сам, чтобы поддержать прозвище Рогатой совы. Удар коленом в прыжке смертоносен, однако более эффективен, когда противник сам идёт навстречу. Акааши же стоял на месте, и время на раздумья, какой приём выбрать дальше, у него имелось. Он кувыркнулся, одновременно развязывая тесёмки соломенного плаща, и в момент приземления Бокуто провёл подсечку, при этом взмахивая крепко зажатым в руках плащом.

Облако пыли значительно ухудшило видимость для оппонента. Бокуто потерял равновесие, но благодаря недюжинной физической силе упёрся руками в землю, мгновенно перевернулся на спину и, взмахнув ногами, с разгиба оказался в вертикальном положении, оттеснив Кейджи на пару шагов.

Тот пропустил удар в бедро. Ощутимый, но, впрочем, не несущий вреда.

Бокуто в это время вернулся в исходное положение и принял стойку из цайлифо⁴.

— Грязно, Акааши, — бросил он, безжалостно исковеркав фамилию своего поверенного, что являлось верным признаком восторга. — Не прощу.

Акааши тоже отнюдь не был равнодушен к происходящему. В нём снова клокотала та ярость оскорблённого влюблённого сердца, когда объект пылких чувств наносит глубокую рану, вряд ли подозревая об этом.

— Это мне решать — прощать вас или нет, Бокуто-сан, — он намеревался восстановить поруганную честь во что бы то ни стало.

Сверкнув глазами, Бокуто наклонил голову вбок. Чем дольше шёл поединок, тем больше он походил на сову: растрёпанные волосы, как рассыпанные перья, лезущие в лицо, лихорадочно блестящие глаза и, конечно же, механика движений, техника нанесения ударов, боевой стиль. К тому же из-за коротких полуистеричных смешков складывалось впечатление, что он постепенно теряет рассудок. Зачастую на противника подобное оказывало удручающее влияние: некоторые младшие адепты, удостоившиеся чести провести поединок с Первым господином, замирали, как обезьяны перед змеёй, не зная, как правильно поступить. А Бокуто их «сжирал» и не облизывался. Потом только посмеивался над нерасторопностью да добавлял, что у страха глаза велики.

Что касается Акааши, то он к подобным проявлениям имел иммунитет, поэтому просто ждал, что же неумный совень придумает делать дальше. Тот, словно подслушав мысли своего сайко комон, сорвался с места. Сделал он это весьма странным образом — двигаясь как бы по кругу и тесня быстрыми ударами кулаками, локтями и тыльной стороной кистей.

Кейджи умело блокировал каждый, «фехтуя» ногами, высоко подпрыгивая и тут же уклоняясь. Руки при этом намеренно держал заложенными за спину — насмешка, показное баловство, которое ожидаемо достигло своей цели.

— Не недооценивай меня, Акааши! — прикрикнул совень, проведя ещё несколько похожих атак.

Акааши занёс ногу для удара с разворота и слишком поздно заметил, что Бокуто резко присел и сгруппировался, словно черепаха, спрятавшаяся в панцирь. Его следующее движение стало неожиданностью: резкий выпад с вытянутыми руками, сжатыми в кулаки. Тогда Кейджи и прочувствовал всю силу. Импульс от удара прошёл даже сквозь натренированные мышцы брюшного пресса. Внутренние органы сжались и заныли, заставив дыхание сбиться. В попытке смягчить урон пришлось упасть на спину и откатиться назад. Почувствовавший преимущество господин напирал с новой энергией, пуще вкладываясь в каждый новый удар. Сносить их становилось всё труднее, а отвечать той же монетой — тяжелее, и тогда Кейджи понял, что пришло время, ради чего он заставил и себя, и Бокуто влезть в эту чёртову зимнюю амуницию.

Улучив момент, Акааши заблокировал очередной удар в корпус, заскользил ладонью по напряжённому предплечью и потянул Бокуто на себя, одновременно впечатывая колено тому под дых. Совень ухнул, но не казался дезориентированным. Он ожидаемо попытался уйти из захвата, но уже находился в невыгодном для себя положении. Слишком уж близко соперники стояли друг к другу, ограниченные узкой дугой ударов, значительно лишённых силы. Тем не менее, у Акааши было преимущество — рука Бокуто по-прежнему находилась в его железной хватке, и тогда он решил действовать — умело повернул сустав кисти оппонента в неестественное положение.

Под воздействием болезненных ощущений Бокуто был вынужден встать к противнику боком, и ровно тогда Акааши незаметно дважды притопнул правой ногой — из каблука выскочил до блеска наточенный короткий клинок, по форме напоминающий бамбуковый лист. Кейджи перенёс вес на левую ногу и нанёс удар правой с разворота, направляя стопу, пятку и, соответственно, клинок параллельно земле, неминуемо в ошалевшего Первого господина. Он отдавал себе отчёт в том, что может ранить. В лучшем случае — в бок, в худшем — в шею или висок, но всё равно не замедлился. На всё воля Ками. 

Клинок неприятно лязгнул по квадратной металлической пластине на плече. Несколько маленьких искр взлетели в воздух и тут же потухли. Бокуто засуетился, вырываясь из захвата — ему позволили. Но это уже было началом конца.

Акааши перехватил инициативу. Тело двигалось само по себе, механически принимая нужное положение для нанесения наиболее острого в прямом и переносном смысле удара. Кейджи практически не видел, что делает, и если бы его кто-то спросил, какие приёмы он проводил, то он вряд ли бы ответил что-либо связное. Внутренний взор и внимание сосредоточились на отравляющей любви — на ревности, на проклятом Куроо, ставшим вдруг виноватым во всём, что творилось. Кажется, смотритель оружия, он же судья поединка, кричал что-то про завершение боя, но Акааши не слушал. Он должен был закончить начатое — победить.

От серии точных ударов ногами Бокуто отбивался уже не так резво, то и дело пропуская парочку, отчего лезвие скрежетом проходилось по накладкам доспеха. После очередной атаки пальцы Бокуто сомкнулись на левой стопе и потянули вверх, когда Акааши целился ей в ключицу. Не испытывая никакого дискомфорта, поскольку обладал прекрасной растяжкой, Кейджи позволил задрать ногу почти до уха. Легко подпрыгнул на опорной, чтобы избежать подсечки, после чего нанёс серию ударов руками по корпусу Бокуто: в центр живота, в основание рёберной арки и в солнечное сплетение. Совень согнулся, Акааши высвободил ногу и её, прямую, с размаху опустил прямо на непреднамеренно подставленную спину.

Бокуто глухо выдохнул и присел на колено. До завершения осталось мгновение. Повалив господина на землю фронтальным ударом в плечо, Акааши надавил пяткой на кадык. Холодное лезвие упиралось остриём в нежную кожу под самым подбородком. Если бы бой проходил в реальных условиях, то одним движением стопы Красноногая неясыть лишил бы оппонента жизни, продырявив тому горло и проткнув язык. Однако сейчас всего лишь тренировка. Понимая, что победил, Акааши ослабил давление и уже хотел было отнять ногу, когда Бокуто намеренно наклонил голову и наткнулся на нож.

Струйка крови алой лентой потекла по его шее. Кейджи отшатнулся.

— Признаю поражение, Акааши. Ты победил, — Бокуто, лежащий на пыльной земле, сиял. Нечто звериное до сих пор мелькало в его глазах. — Надеюсь, теперь я заслужил прощение?

У Акааши будто отнялся язык. Он не мог отвести взгляда от окровавленного подбородка Первого господина.

Подбежавший служка упал на колени перед Рогатой совой, прикладывая к его ране влажное полотенце. Подоспел и судья, невольно оттесняя Акааши на расстояние шага. Однако Бокуто оттолкнул их заботливые руки и поднялся сам. Теперь капли крови ожерельем стекали по шее.

— Так что? — снова спросил он.

Тело и душу рвало напополам. Честь восстановлена, а чувства растоптаны. Кейджи ощущал себя камнем, раскрошенным в пыль, и даже последствия в виде наказания за нарушение правил ведения боя его не пугали.

Вытянув руки по швам, он поклонился Бокуто. Путь тот решает сам. _На всё воля Ками._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Дао — одна из важнейших категорий китайской философии. Конфуций и ранние конфуцианцы придали ему этическое значение, истолковав как «путь человека», то есть нравственное поведение и основанный на морали социальный порядок.  
> ² Обон (яп. お盆) или Бон — японский трёхдневный праздник поминовения усопших.  
> ³ Микадзими — сумма ежемесячной платы покровительствующим якудза.  
> ⁴ Цайлифо — стиль южно-китайского ушу.


	15. Часть 15

Куроо сердито обмахивался веером. Пожалуй, впервые за год его настолько выводила из себя погода. Пыль и духота вечно суетящегося Эдо отнюдь не способствовали хорошему настроению Владыки земли.

Утро для Тецуро выдалось особенно тяжёлым. Пробудившись, он осознал себя совершенно разбитым. Всё тело ныло и болело, словно его как следует поколотили намедни. Да ещё этот чёртов Бокуто, которому из-за привычки жить в горах всё нипочём. Насмехался над его, Куроо, отёкшей физиономией и то и дело прикладывал руку ко лбу, с умным видом ставя самые невероятные диагнозы.

— Смею предположить, молодой господин, — кудахтал Бокуто за завтраком, — что у вас диарея. Только наоборот — страдает не задница, а голова.

— Чтоб твоя скрипучая телега с моста в реку упала на обратном пути, идиот, — вяло защищался Куроо, утираясь специально поднесённым смоченным в холодной воде полотенцем.

Друзья детства завтракали в узком кругу, втроём, с ограниченным количеством прислуги. Цукишиму специально не пригласили — Куроо был слишком слаб для привычного обмена колкостями, а Кенма наверняка возился с хозяйством.

Медленно жуя гречневую лапшу, Куроо смотрел на привычно жизнерадостного Бокуто и находил его поведение омерзительным. И как только этот ублюдок умудрялся вылакать едва ли не бочку саке, а на следующее утро выглядеть столь бодрым? Даже Акааши, который жил вместе со сводным братом на высокогорье, выглядел слегка помятым и не отличался благостным настроением. Даже наоборот, был сосредоточеннее и смурнее обычного.

— Куроо, почему я не вижу того мальчишки, что имел дерзость испортить мою одежду в прошлый раз? — вдруг поинтересовался Бокуто.

— Хайбу Льва, — уточнил Акааши, не отрываясь от приёма пищи.

— Яку тренирует его по особой методике. Прочит ему большое будущее. Однако обещал не затягивать. Мне самому не терпится поскорее опробовать его в деле.

— Он действительно хорош. Тем не менее среди моих совиных адептов найдутся молодцы не хуже!

— Бокуто-сан…

— Почему ты не отправляешь его ко мне, Тецу? Хочешь сказать, Фукуродани хуже?

— Бокуто-сан…

— …а не слишком ли высоко ты задираешь нос? — при этом Бокуто круто склонил голову к плечу, точь-в-точь как рогатая сова, коей его нарекли городские сплетники и болтуны.

— Чёрт возьми, Акааши, я бы убил его через неделю. Как ты мог жить с ним столько лет и до сих пор не покалечить? — выдохнул Куроо, после чего обратился к лучшему дугу: — А ты, чучело, не мели чушь, пока находишься в этом доме. Имей уважение к памяти моего отца¹ и твоего доброго дядюшки, что баловал тебя почём зря. А также прекрати орать — голова лопается.

— Вас баловали не меньше, — вскользь заметил Акааши. А Бокуто вдруг прекратил паясничать:

— Если хочешь избавиться от головной боли, прокатись на лодке по реке. Свежий ветер в лицо, плеск вёсел — что может быть лучше?

Тецуро счёл предложение дельным, однако не мог не ответить:

— Разве что твоя шкатулка на колёсах, идущая ко дну.

***

— Живо поднимайся, бездельник! А ну!

Кенма почувствовал, как с него резко сдёрнули кимоно, которым он укрывался. Несколько сбитый с толку, он присел на футоне, осоловело наблюдая за убирающими свои постели сестрицами. Женщины улыбались друг другу, помогали привести себя в порядок, причесаться, завязать многочисленные тесёмки на одежде, но стоило только им перевести взгляд на него, как их доброжелательные лица исказились гримасами презрения и высокомерия.

— Глянь на него — точно сонная муха, ха-ха-ха!

— Поспеши, Кенма, иначе мы и твою порцию съедим, а крошки курам высыпем.

— Зачем ему, когда Первый господин так щедр? Ха-ха-ха!

На сальные шутки и подначки Козуме давно перестал обращать внимание. К завистливому злословию он, можно сказать, привык. Жалости, однако, тоже не искал. Жил сам по себе, выполнял работу как умел, ибо знал, что сладко не будет.

Одеваясь и невольно цепляясь взглядом за постепенно заживающие синяки на коленках и запястьях и наливающиеся цветом — на локтях и пояснице, Кенма размышлял о том, что Куроо-сан был, несомненно, человеком весьма странным и необычным. Сначала одаривал безразличием, а затем — вниманием; задавал нелепейшие вопросы, иногда в открытую насмешничал, а потом вдруг рассказывал мудрую притчу. Оттого Кенме становилось день ото дня любопытнее, что же придумает молодой господин сегодня. И главное — чего бы эдакого ответить, чтобы подёргать кота за усы.

Две недели воздержания истекли, и с тех пор Козуме не единожды удалось опробовать на себе хозяйское расположение. К тому же он «отрабатывал» за испорченную накидку. То, как именно приходилось это делать, далеко не всегда хотелось припоминать. Подобное в той или иной степени Кенма уже переживал, когда жил в ёсичоу. Разница состояла только в обслуживании одного конкретного клиента, а не семи-десяти за ночь.

Кроме того, Куроо иногда бывал откровенно жестоким. Игр с ножами и катанами Кенма боялся. Страх сковывал его по рукам и ногам. Казалось, даже сердечный ритм замедлялся в тот момент. Если не использовали афродизиаки, то мгновенно становилось холодно. Пальцы рук и ног стыли, как зимой. И единственный, кто мог согреть Кенму, — это Куроо. Его руки, язык, губы, исследующие покорное тело. Всякий раз во время соития жестокий господин отправлял личного кагему в ад, а затем сам же и спасал, не давая сойти с ума.

Козуме не пытался искать объяснений — Первый Некома слишком странный человек. Однако грело душу, что этот же самый человек ни с того ни с сего отважился на спасение бесполезного везде, кроме постели, слуги. Кенму по-прежнему иногда настигало смущение за нерасторопность, совершённую в тот день. Он в неоплатном долгу перед Куроо. В сладком плену. В золотой клетке.

***

В кухню не переставая носили грязную посуду. По количеству оной сразу становилось ясно, что господа из клана Фукуродани до сих пор гостят в поместье.

В помещении было нестерпимо жарко. Даже стоя над высокой бочкой с водой, откуда едва-едва веяло прохладой, Козуме мучился — капельки пота раздражали пылающее лицо, выбившиеся из-под косынки волосы лезли в глаза. От студёной воды немели пальцы, но стоило лишь на мгновение остановиться, как одна из кухарок требовательно стегала хворостиной по оголённым мокрым плечам, подгоняя.

«Будто она здесь только для этого и нужна», — сетовал Кенма про себя, мельком оглядываясь на остальных младших слуг.

В большинстве своём это были девушки. Подобрав юбки до самых поясов и тем самым оголив ноги, некоторые из них чистили овощи, другие разделывали рыбу, третьи — жарили лапшу в больших чугунных сковородах, и каждой прилетало ровно так же, как до этого ему, за отлынивание от работы.

— Молодой господин желает колотого льда! — крикнули им. — Подайте сюда сироп!

Кенма едва-едва улыбнулся. Вчера он, пожалуй, впервые вдоволь наелся, и никто его за это не упрекнул. Кагем с малых лет приучали к скромным порциям из-за особенностей профессии. Настрого запрещалось есть дурно пахнущую пищу. Например, рыбу и моллюсков. Для клиента кагема должен быть идеален: опрятен, красив, мягок и чист.

— Кенма, расскажи всем, понравилось тебе сумо? — заискивающе пропела одна из девиц.

— Понравилось, — Кенма решил ответить честно. Тут как ни крути, а свою порцию грязи всё равно получишь.

— А господину?

— И господину понравилось.

— Отчего же тогда он тебя восвояси отправил? Вот если бы Куроо-сама выбрал меня…

— Работай, мерзавка, а не болтай тут почём зря! — прикрикнула на неё старшая кухарка, не преминув подкрепить слова действиями.

Девушка болезненно всхлипнула, однако замолчала. А Кенма, вздохнув, снял с края бочки чистое полотенце и принялся вытирать посуду. Когда с ней было покончено и юноша принялся сносить её на специальные полки, в кухню неожиданно забежал изрядно запыхавшийся долговязый мальчишка.

Он достаточно часто попадался Козуме на глаза. Впрочем, заметить его не составляло труда — светлые от природы волосы и зелёные, как изумруды, глаза удивляли любого. Кенма и сам на первых порах производил фурор, пока челядь окончательно не привыкла.

— Чего тебе, бестолочь? Опять воровать пришёл? — тут же вскинулась кухарка.

Тот помотал головой и громко оповестил:

— Я ищу Козуме Кенму-сан!

Лёгкое волнение ускорило сердечный ритм. Под пристальными взглядами присутствующих пришлось выйти на середину.

— Козуме Кенма здесь.

— Следуйте за мной.

— По какому это праву ты забираешь его? — снова встряла женщина. — Я, что ли, должна за ним доделывать?

— Приказ Куроо-сама.

Пояснение утихомирило всякие возражения. Кенма пожал плечами, натянул хлопковую рубашку и вышел вслед за провожатым.

Пока молодой адепт шагал через задний двор, Кенма не смог удержаться и поднёс свои ладони к лицу. Пальцы неприятно пахли морепродуктами и жиром, несмотря на то что руки вымыть всё-таки удалось. В таком случае какой аромат исходил от него самого? Теперь Козуме действительно заволновался. Ему не следовало даже приближаться к хозяину в подобном виде.

— Молодой господин, — обратился он к мальчишке, — простите мою дерзость, но я не могу предстать перед Куроо-сама прямо сейчас. Мне необходимо принять ванну.

Тот обернулся:

— Мне приказано привести вас во флигель, только и всего.

Кенма склонился в торопливом поклоне, не смея больше задавать вопросов. Могла ли это быть очередная игра, придуманная господином? Оставалось только добраться до места, чтобы найти разгадку.

Когда они вошли внутрь, адепт проследовал с Кенмой до самой его постели. На месте, где всегда располагался его футон, лежал квадратный свёрток размером с половину татами.

— Что это? — не удержался от вопроса Козуме.

— Куроо-сама выделил вам час на сборы, после чего вы должны будете облачиться в это, — молодой воин кивнул на свёрток, — и выйти к главным воротам. Я встречу вас.

Когда он ушёл, Кенма застыл в нерешительности. С опаской поглядывая на свёрток, он тщетно пытался догадаться, что же за одеяние ему приготовили. Так хранили женские кимоно, когда собирались в дорогу. Однако минутой позже решил, что зря теряет время, поэтому присел на пол и осторожно потянул за кончик ленты. Бумага захрустела и приподнялась. Выпрямив все края, Кенма заглянул внутрь.

Взору предстало изумительное шёлковое кимоно. Насыщенный красный цвет переливался оттенками рубинового и алого, приводя юношу в тихий восторг и смятение. Самыми кончиками пальцев ухватившись за плечи одеяния, Кенма потянул его вверх, чтобы рассмотреть со всех сторон. По подолу, поднимаясь выше, до самой груди, был вышит чёрный дракон. Его тело должно было как бы опоясывать того, кто будет носить кимоно, а голова с хищно раскрытой пастью располагалась на груди слева.

— Дракон, грозящийся забрать жизнь, съев сердце… — поражённо прошептал Кенма.

Он боялся даже подумать о цене. Чтобы получить право хотя бы на день облачиться в подобное одеяние, ему пришлось бы работать денно и нощно несколько лет подряд, не растрачивая деньги ни на что — ни на еду, ни на бытовые мелочи.

Восхищённо вздохнув, Козуме хотел было убрать подарок обратно, однако заметил в свёртке пояс — такой же красный, — а под ним: гребни из белого нефрита и полупрозрачные штаны. Лёгкие и совсем не широкие шаровары чрезвычайно удивили Кенму. На улице стояла невыносимая духота, он ведь просто испортит их… Но раз такова воля Первого Некома, противиться ей нельзя.

Насилу уняв дрожь в руках, Кенма аккуратно сложил одежду и украшения обратно и понадёжнее спрятал свёрток, на случай если кто-нибудь из завистниц решит подстеречь его, пока он будет приводить себя в порядок.

***

Длинная лодка с высоким изогнутым носом стояла пришвартованная к пристани канала. К ней на четырёх шестах крепился полотняный навес, а над ним — несколько бумажных фонариков, надобность в которых в светлое время суток отпадала. На корме стоял крепкий коренастый мужчина — рулевой. В руках он держал рукоять длинного толстого весла, привязанного канатом к специальному креплению и опущенного другим концом в воду.

Губы против воли растягивались в улыбке, и Кенме пришлось стыдливо опустить лицо — кагеме нельзя выражать свои чувства столь вульгарно и однозначно.

— Козуме-сан, разве вам не нравится? — в голос Льва просачивалось неподдельное негодование.

За полчаса пути они успели разговориться и даже познакомиться. Лев не смог усидеть спокойно и начал диалог первым. Козуме несколько смутился поначалу, однако впоследствии понял, что общаются с ним действительно уважительно и не желают намеренно задеть или обидеть.

Хайба много болтал о себе. Оказалось, что он всего на год младше самого Кенмы, что у него есть отец. Также юноша поведал о мечте стать лучшим воином клана, что Яку-сан пристально следит за ним и ежедневно обучает. Посетовал на товарищей, коих у него, что было поистине странно, оказалось не так уж много.

«Они просто завидуют, — махнул рукой Лев, — сами не знают, как я стараюсь, чтобы доказать Куроо-сама, что готов нести честь клана».

В этом Кенма молодого адепта очень понимал. Естественно, патриотизмом его душа не полнилась, но зависть зазря он испытывал на себе ежедневно. Каждая пережитая ночь утех с Куроо — это маленький подвиг для его жалкой жизни. Вряд ли бы кто-нибудь из челяди захотел хоть раз оказаться на его, Кенмы, месте.

Внимание и отсутствие корысти в речи и поведении собеседника успокоило кагему. Более того, Хайба заверил, что оябун не намерен учинять какую-либо жестокость. Даже наоборот, Кенме непременно должна понравиться задумка Первого господина.

— Я ведь просил звать меня по имени, — флегматично отозвался Кенма. — И без всяких там «сан» и «семпай». А что насчёт лодки… Нравится, я никогда не видел лодок вблизи.

— Вам очень повезло! Мы ведь уже приехали.

Когда повозка остановилась, Лев выпрыгнул наружу и подал Кенме руку. Козуме крепко ухватился за подставленную ладонь, поскольку спуск с повозки высотой в два сяку в высоких и тяжёлых гэта на спину слуги, который ложился на землю вместо приступочка, мог быть чреват вывихом стопы или вовсе переломом.

Снаружи веял тёплый ветер. Прохладная влажность и причудливые блики воды приводили Кенму в восторг. Буквально сразу к ним подошёл господин небольшого роста. Лев тут же склонился параллельно земле.

Козуме запомнил этого человека ещё со встречи в «Красном лотосе». Он первым встал на его защиту. Кенма на всякий случай тоже поклонился.

— Яку-сан, приказ Первого господина выполнен.

— Он не навредил тебе? Ничего не испортил? — вопрос оказался адресован именно Кенме, чего последний вовсе не ожидал.

— Ваш ученик вёл себя исключительно организованно. Кенма может только благодарить.

Яку кивнул и, очевидно, из вредности несильно хлопнул кохая по макушке.

— Спину ровнее. И возвращайся назад. Сегодня жарко, отдохни как следует.

Выпрямившись, Лев заулыбался во весь рот, но под строгим взглядом семпая мгновенно посерьёзнел и отошёл на несколько шагов.

Кенма снова обратил внимание на лодку. Расторопные слуги уже успели расстелить ковёр под навесом, расставить корзины с провизией, положить подушки и несколько циновок для удобства господина. Сам Первый Некома неожиданно обнаружился на корме, беседуя о чём-то с рулевым. Надо сказать, Кенма по-настоящему изумился, когда увидел, что Куроо позволяет представителю низшего сословия общаться с собой на равных. Мужчина стоял перед господином во весь рост и иногда даже находил в себе смелость смотреть ему в лицо. Наверняка он сумел чем-то заслужить подобное расположение.

Стоять на солнцепёке, несмотря на близость водоёма, было мучительно. Плотный шёлк давил на плечи, сковывая движения, нефритовые бусины на гребнях норовили задеть лицо при каждом неосторожном повороте головы, а высота гэта не давала и шагу ступить, если не следить за равновесием. С каждой минутой Козуме понимал, что может лишиться сил и навлечь позор на голову господина, если не отойдёт в тень.

Спас раздавшийся зычный возглас:

— Эй, бездельники! Отчаливаем!

Для Кенмы он прозвучал как благословение. Напоследок обернувшись, он заметил Льва, машущего ему, явно желая удачи. Кагема неловко улыбнулся и, подхватив подол кимоно, торопливо засеменил по отделанной камнями пристани. Яку обогнал его буквально через несколько шагов, по-видимому, отправив восвояси повозку под надзором Льва. Мимо, суетясь, сновали домовые слуги с разнообразными тюками, сундучками и подносами. Некоторых Козуме знал в лицо и даже по имени, однако никто не собирался ему помогать. Впору было надеяться, что ему скорее помогут _упасть_ в воду, нежели добраться до лодки.

Когда Козуме не без труда подошёл к краю мостовой, перед ним возникло новое препятствие — мосток до самой лодки. Доска средней ширины с мелкими плашками наподобие лестницы немного поднималась, чтобы доставать до борта. Кагема беспомощно огляделся и наткнулся на смешливый взгляд Первого господина, вальяжно расположившегося на подушках. Его кайкэй сидел чуть поодаль, увлечённый чтением потрепанной книжонки.

— Чего медлишь? — явно издеваясь, спросил Куроо.

— Я не смогу пройти без помощи, господин, — как можно учтивее ответил Кенма, — иначе провалюсь в воду.

— Ну что ж, — Куроо лишь развёл руками. — Придётся тебе тогда и за кимоно отрабатывать.

Свидетелями данного диалога были все присутствующие. Ловко прошмыгнувший мимо служка гадко захихикал себе под нос. Позориться ещё пуще Кенме не хотелось. Однако едва попробовав ступить на мосток, стопа опасно задрожала и едва не выскользнула из обуви.

— Ну, всё донесли? — снова крикнул рулевой. Лодка должна была вот-вот отчалить.

Козуме заторопился. Что же ему предпринять? Если ослушаться приказа господина, то в лучшем случае его бросят на ночь в казарму к солдатам, где всё кончится известно чем, а в худшем — утопят в бочке, как слепого котёнка. Подняв голову, Кенма снова увидел надменное лицо Куроо с блестящими хитростью глазами. И тогда он решил: пусть подавится! Стукнув гэта по мостовой, он буквально сбросил обувь со стоп, как базарная торговка, подцепил их за перемычки и, задрав подол, нагло потопал по мостку босиком.

Прочие слуги осуждающе заворчали, однако не спешили вопить во весь голос — Первый господин сохранял безмолвие. Кенма же, едва ступив на расстеленный ковёр, швырнул гэта прямо под ноги Куроо.

— Воля Куроо-сама для Кенмы — закон, — язвительно добавил он.

Куроо молча потянулся к разбросанной обуви. Тщательно осмотрел лакированное тёмное дерево на предмет повреждений, после чего проговорил:

— Дай-ка твою ногу.

Кенма растерял весь запал. Пугаясь собственной смелости, он шагнул вперёд, приподнял и вытянул ногу. Все вокруг застыли от любопытства, за исключением рулевого — тот привязывал мосток к борту — и Яку-сана, так и не оторвавшегося от книги.

Куроо схватил Козуме за лодыжку и поднял выше, чтобы видеть стопу и пятку. Кенма боялся шевелиться. Очень не вовремя лодка пришла в движение, и ему пришлось напрячь все мышцы, чтобы сохранить равновесие.

Первый господин нарочито медленно оглаживал самый контур стопы, ощупывал пальцы.

— Заставить бы его по углям так же пробежаться, а, Мори-кун?

Кайкэй нехотя оторвался от чтения.

— Господин, оставьте его в покое, он вот-вот дух испустит.

Надежда маленьким огоньком затрепетала в душе кагемы. Он попытался осторожно вернуть конечность на место, однако неожиданно взвизгнул и отпрыгнул подальше, неуклюже повалившись на задницу, — Куроо самыми краешками ногтей царапнул по нежной коже свода стопы, а Кенма жутко боялся щекотки.

И слуги, и господа разразились смехом.

— Как и ожидалось… — вздохнул Яку, намеренно не став заканчивать фразу.

А вот Кенме было совсем не смешно.

— Ну постой же, куда ты собрался, — окликнул его развеселившийся Куроо. Козуме тем временем яростно снимал с себя украшения, забившись в угол поближе к корме.

— Кодзукен, — снова попытался господин.

Кагема не поднимал головы. Хотелось исчезнуть отсюда, пойти ко дну — да что угодно, лишь бы не выглядеть идиотом.

— Кенма.

На звук собственного имени Кенма всё-таки откликнулся. Уж слишком редко оно звучало из грязных уст Первого Некома, привыкшего раздавать прозвища направо и налево.

Рука господина была протянута в приглашающем жесте.

— Подойди.

— Отказываюсь.

— Не упрямься, подойди же. Прошу.

До конца канала осталось всего ничего. Навстречу уже начали попадаться мелкие рыбацкие судёнышки, сплетённые вручную. Малочисленная челядь плохо старалась делать вид, что занята делами. Однако Кенма не замечал ничего из этого — он с немым укором глядел на наглого кота, ожидающего от него ответа.

Внутри боролись гордость и покорность. Одна твердила, что подобные насмешки не заслужены, а вторая — что его жизнь находится в руках хозяина и только ему распоряжаться ей. И покорность пересилила.

Козуме встал, отряхнул кимоно, подошёл к господину. Тот потянулся ему навстречу, непривычно мягко взял ладонь в свою руку и потянул к себе. В итоге Кенма очутился на коленях Куроо, прижатый спиной к широкой груди.

— Омойте ему ноги, — приказал оябун.

Из груди юноши вырвался судорожный вздох. Однако никто из слуг пока не спешил выполнять приказ.

— Оглохли, черти?! — тут же рявкнул Яку. — Заставляете своего господина ждать?!

Раздираемый несовместимыми чувствами, Кенма не знал, что и думать. Ступни нежно протирали смоченным в отваре мяты полотенцем, отчего кожу приятно холодило. К тому же Куроо принялся в самое ухо нашёптывать извинения, мурча, подобно коту.

Русло реки заметно расширилось. Если приглядеться, можно было рассмотреть красные водяные ворота на границе с заливом.

— Подними голову, — попросил оябун.

Кенма посмотрел вверх и увидел арку моста через Сумиду. Сквозь щели между досок можно было разглядеть фигуры людей, спешащих каждый по своим делам. С берега мост не казался чем-то особенным, однако со стороны водной глади походил на тонконогого исполина.

— Красиво?

— Красиво…

Пейзаж по-настоящему пленил Кенму, заставил ненадолго отвлечься от тревог. Или, может быть, во всём виноват Куроо, баюкающий его ладони в своих?

По приказу господина пристали к заводи. На пологом пустынном береге можно было удобно расположиться для пикника. Тем не менее у Куроо имелись другие планы. Отстранив от себя Козуме, он дёрнул за завязки хаори, сбрасывая накидку с плеч. Следом пришёл черёд рубахи.

Заглядываться на господина было неприлично, но Кенма не мог отказать себе в маленькой прихоти. Первый Некома обладал прекрасным телосложением.

— Куроо-сан, только не говорите, что… — с опаской протянул кайкэй.

— Хе-хе, сплаваешь со мной, Мори-кун?

Лицо Яку стало багровым — и поначалу Кенма совершенно не понял почему.

— Хоть сейчас меня покарайте, но я всё равно скажу: это немыслимое бесстыдство! Что будет, если вас увидят? Всесильные Ками, позор на весь Эдо!

— Значит, в онсэны и бордели тебе не стыдно ходить, а в реке плавать — позор. Странный ты, братец…

— Яку-сан переживает за честь господина, — рискнул вмешаться Козуме, догадавшись. — Не гневайтесь на него, Куроо-сан.

Но Яку не оценил стараний.

— Ты меня защищать смеешь, отродье…

Слуги тоже зафыркали, принимаясь подхалимничать.

Первый Некома поднял руку. Воцарилась тишина.

— К моему возвращению приготовьте чай. Мориске, я принимаю твою заботу и позволяю остаться в лодке, а ты, — Кенма с сожалением вздохнул про себя. Снова он умудрился нарваться на неприятности. — Раздевайся.

Почувствовав дрожь, пробежавшую вдоль позвоночника, кагема подчинился. Принялся развязывать пояс, запретив себе думать, что на него могут смотреть другие, сбросил верхнее кимоно, затем второе, и вскоре из одежды на нём осталось лишь исподнее — первое из трёх — и тонкие штаны. Пристально глядя на Куроо, он сбросил последнее одеяние. Остался только тонкий алый шёлк, скрывающий и в то же время демонстрирующий все сокровенные места.

— Всё верно, — голос господина надломился. — Так и оставайся. 

Вода оказалась прохладной. Даже, можно сказать, холодной. Вцепившись в ветку склонившейся над берегом ивы, Козуме нелепо болтал ногами. Плавать он не умел совсем. Однако Куроо, судя по всему, находил это забавным.

Вызвавшись научить слугу плавать всем на зависть, Первый господин помог ему добраться до ивы и там и оставил, в то время как сам бросился в речные волны. Висеть одному было скучно и уныло. Руки постепенно начали затекать, но в силу от природы смиренного нрава Козуме не особенно волновался по этому поводу. В конце концов, господин ведь не оставит его здесь умирать?

Поскольку Куроо не выныривал уже около двух минут, Кенма сделал вывод, что он определённо хорошо владеет навыком плавания. Хотя догадаться об этом не составляло труда: несмотря на относительно мирный образ жизни, Первый Некома являлся истинным самураем, пусть и сошедшим с пути закона, и воспитывался в соответствующих традициях. Наверняка его учителя были замечательными воинами, смогшими передать подопечному свои умения.

Внезапно на бёдрах сомкнулись крепкие ладони. Кенма дёрнулся и завизжал во весь голос.

Из-под воды с плеском вынырнул Куроо, хохоча и отплёвываясь. Выходкой он был явно доволен.

От пережитого испуга Кенма даже забыл обидеться.

— Когда-нибудь я умру от разрыва сердца!

— Ну-ну, нам не нужны лишние жертвы, — утешил его Куроо, плавно обнимая рукой за талию, а другой — поддерживая под ягодицы. — Замёрз, Кодзукен?

Вцепившись в шею господина и сжав ноги у него на пояснице, Кенма ощущал себя пандой. Видеть вживую этих животных ему ни разу не доводилось, однако полюбоваться изображением удалось. Сестрица, которой он прислуживал в «Красном лотосе», однажды получила в подарок от клиента несколько картин. Среди них была и панда. Лениво обнимающий дерево медведь вызвал улыбку и невольно отпечатался в памяти. Вот и сейчас, представляя, как выглядит со стороны, Козуме снова вспомнил о нём.

— А вы ведь не сдержали своего слова, — тихо проговорил он. — Как мне учиться плавать, не двигаясь? — И специально поёрзал, притираясь ближе.

Действие мгновенно получило реакцию. Куроо с присвистом выдохнул и крепче сомкнул объятия. Через прилипший к телу шёлк Кенма мог полностью оценить последствия и предугадать грядущее.

— Заноза, — проворчал Куроо. — Садись мне на спину и держись крепче. Мы возвращаемся.

Обратная дорога пролегала через залив, омывающий Эдо с противоположной стороны. Вырастая на горизонте, город с воды выглядел не настоящим — слишком безмятежным, как на гравюре. Выведенные рукой непревзойдённого мастера, крыши зданий острыми гранями впивались в склоны холмов позади, а замки даймё походили на колонны, подпирающие небеса. Над черепицами стелился мутный туман — смесь дыма из печных труб купален и пыли. Находясь на суше, видишь лишь малую часть того, что сейчас кажется чем-то действительно величественным и монолитным. Представшая картина вызывала восторг и осознание собственной незначительности. Воистину большое виделось на расстоянии.

Даже с закрытыми глазами Кенма ощущал взгляд Куроо на себе. Тот не просто сушил ему волосы полотенцем, а очень внимательно рассматривал, изучал.

— Спрашивайте, господин. Не терзайте себя нетерпением.

Когда раздался ответный смешок, Кенма открыл глаза.

Куроо действительно всматривался в его лицо.

— Что с твоими волосами? Почему они такие?

— А у вас?

Подушечкой указательного пальца Куроо игриво коснулся его носа.

— Сколько себя помню, я сплю с двумя подушками лицом вниз.

— Как интересно… — с иронией протянул Козуме.

— Твой черёд, Кодзукен.

— Когда матушка прогнала меня из ёсичоу, прежде чем окончательно отпустить, она приказала обрезать мне волосы и облила краской.

— Зачем? — спросил Куроо, по-прежнему не отдаляясь.

— Чтобы никому и в голову не пришло посмотреть на моё лицо.

Он боялся признаться себе, однако слова матушки сильно его задели, внушив доселе неизвестный страх. Однако благодаря признанию душа Кенмы будто вздохнула с облегчением. И теперь, кажется, обратилась лицом к этому жестокому человеку.

— Глупая женщина. Хочешь, ей отрежут язык?

— Что вы, нет… Я не желаю людям зла.

Во взгляде Первого Некома что-то неуловимо изменилось.

— Даже мне? — почти шёпотом спросил он.

С трудом сдерживая неясный трепет, Кенма так же тихо ответил:

— Даже вам.

***

Пропуская кагему вперёд себя в опочивальню, Куроо изо всех сил старался не кинуться на него. Козуме изящно прошествовал мимо, остановился на середине и замер. Ситоми были распахнуты настежь, но вместо них выход в сад загораживала большая расписная ширма. Лучи раннего заката пронизывали её насквозь, окрашивая комнату в золотисто-алый. Кенма в этом антураже походил на духа. Невысокий, ладный, изящный, с виду печальный и неживой, но внутри — насмешливый и дикий… Тецуро вдруг страстно возжелал подчинить его. Даром что сам неосознанно стал ему подчиняться.

Кенма наклонил голову к плечу. Волосы рассыпались, оголяя шею. Кагема смеялся над ним, приглашал — и это стало последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения Владыки земли.

Достаточно громко хлопнув створкой двери, Куроо в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние до Козуме, схватил его за плечи и прильнул губами к соблазнительно открытой шее, едва-едва прикусив выпирающий седьмой позвонок. От юноши восхитительно пахло — рекой и лёгким естественным ароматом, присущим только ему. Кенма тихо стонал в руках Тецуро, но до сих пор не поддался, продолжая стоять. Негодник.

— Что ты сделал со мной? — словно охваченный огнём, шептал Куроо, распутывая замысловатый узел на роскошном одеянии кагемы. — Почему я так сильно желаю тебя?

Тот откликнулся лёгким вздохом, когда пальцы Тецуро сомкнулись вкруг горла.

— Господин…

— Кенма, Кенма, Кенма… — Куроо не мог остановиться. Целуя сзади нежную шею, он шептал имя юноши, стараясь не умереть от удушья. В памяти ещё свежо было ощущение почти невесомого тельца на коленях и груди и трепет крохотного, будто кошачьего, сердца Козуме, через лопатки пытающегося достучаться до сердца самого Куроо.

Козуме ловко развернулся лицом, лишившись наконец верхнего кимоно. Теперь он и сам старался скорее расправиться с одеждой. Куроо же свою рубашку просто разорвал. Отдалиться от желанного тела хотя бы на мгновение было для него пыткой.

— Первый господин желает Кенму? — невинно, будто с удивлением спросил кагема.

Тецуро оскалился.

— Снова играешь?

Но тот вдруг посмотрел со всей серьёзностью.

— Не сочтёт ли Куроо-сан дерзостью одну просьбу?

Кенма стоял перед оябуном абсолютно нагой и беззащитный — и в этом заключалась его сила. Сейчас Куроо был согласен на всё, лишь бы получить его.

— Проси.

— Куроо-сан… — на щеках Козуме расцвёл румянец. — Поцелуйте меня. — Он не должен был, но смотрел прямо в лицо Тецуро, отчего последний, кажется, потерял землю под ногами.

В ушах зашумело. Или это цикады вдруг так громко застрекотали?.. Козуме Кенма — безродный юнец, шлюха и никудышный слуга в одном лице стоял перед ним, Первым господином Некома, в игорных домах которого осталась одураченной добрая половина жителей Эдо и соседствующих провинций и который мог свернуть ему шею одной рукой. Стоял и не впервые умудрялся, набравшись наглости, попросить то, чего доселе не просил никто, — покровительства, личного пространства, а теперь и… любви? Можно ли было трактовать его слова как признание?

Куроо медлил. Словно подросток, стоял и жадно шарил глазами по лицу кагемы в поисках хоть какого-то знака: подтверждения или опровержения собственных мыслей. А Козуме, очевидно, поняв свою ошибку, опустил взгляд в пол и склонил голову.

«Вот оно!» — вспыхнуло в голове у Тецуро.

То самое «оно», когда не вежливость подвигла кагему на подобный жест, а возросшая неуверенность и разочарование. Он не должен был рассчитывать, не должен был просить, но сделал это, и Куроо наградит его сполна.

Медленно склонившись, он обнял ладонями лицо Кенмы, вгляделся в глаза цвета кленового сиропа и коснулся губ. Сначала языком, по-кошачьи, а затем и губами — по-человечески, забирая дыхание из лёгких юноши.

Поцелуй кружил голову. Было плевать, скольких Козуме целовал раньше, кому доставлял этим ртом удовольствие. В данную минуту Тецуро ставил свою печать, чтобы больше никто не смел коснуться его собственности.

Отстранившись, он почувствовал руки кагемы у себя на шее. Юноша прильнул, уткнувшись лицом в ямку между ключицей и шеей. С ним тоже творилось неладное. Минуту назад бывшие ясными глаза затуманились, на лбу выступили крохотные капельки пота. А на Куроо внезапно обрушилось понимание: Кенма впервые возжелал его по своей воле.

Определённо, они оба сошли с ума.

Подхватив юношу на руки, Тецуро отнёс его на футон. Алые блики облизывали тело кагемы, оттеняли нежную бледность кожи, подчёркивали мягкость форм. Навалившись сверху, Первый Некома задрал его руки над головой и, удерживая рукой тонкие запястья, принялся покрывать поцелуями — от самых ладоней и ниже.

Кенма дёрнулся.

— Нет, не надо!

Его стыд вызвал лишь умиление. У кагемы, да чувство стыда? Тем не менее это оказалось правдой. Козуме даже распахнул глаза, силясь хотя бы взглядом умерить пыл своенравного господина.

Но Тецуро стыд был чужд.

Длинным движением он скользнул языком в ямку, где личный аромат Козуме чувствовался особенно ярко. Отвращения не было. Наоборот, реакция Кенмы и слегка щекочущие язык волоски делали игру только более увлекательной.

— Куроо-сан, прекратите! Это смущает!

Протесты Тецуро слышал отчётливо, но также видел и реакцию тела — как поджимается живот и сжимаются пальцы на ногах. Ещё никогда доселе кагема не реагировал на близость _так_.

— Не смей врать своему господину, — ответил он, нарочно опаляя дыханием сосок юноши. — Иначе я повторю то, чем мы занимались раньше.

В ответ раздался трепетный вздох.

Двух соитий Куроо было вполне достаточно, чтобы найти пресловутые слабые места Козуме. Вот и теперь он безжалостно терзал его соски, слегка покручивая и сдавливая их.

Поскольку руки Кенмы больше никто не держал, он инстинктивно вцепился в плечи господина в попытках хоть как-то контролировать происходящее. Куроо великодушно позволял. Ему странным образом нравилось, как мальчишка то тянул его на себя, заставляя целовать, то отталкивал, желая избавиться наконец от начинающей причинять боль ласки.

Собственное возбуждение тоже не дремало. Увлёкшись игрой с кагемой, Тецуро позабыл о том, что до сих пор наполовину одет. Однако когда юноша случайно задел стопой внутреннюю сторону бедра, Куроо задохнулся от сладкой истомы внизу живота.

— Позвольте мне, Куроо-сан, — выдохнул Кенма, обняв лицо господина ладонями. Большими пальцами он мягко надавливал на аккупунктурные точки на мочке и ушных хрящах, заставляя Куроо млеть от прикосновений. Нельзя не признать, сколь тонко кагема владел искусством доставлять удовольствие.

Тецуро не помнил, когда успел разрешить, но ловкие пальцы Кенмы уже стягивали хакама с его бёдер. Нефритовый стержень, натягивающий фундоши, призывно топорщился. Козуме не медля стянул и их, после чего насадился губами до основания.

Куроо стоял на коленях и беспомощно смотрел вниз, как раскинувшийся под ним Козуме, лёжа на животе и приподнявшись на локтях, совершал поступательные движения головой. Ласки сперва казались грубыми, но волнообразные движения языка по стволу дарили сладостное равновесие. Первый Некома подался вперёд, наклонился, опёршись на руки по обеим сторонам от Кенмы. Коснулся щекой мягкой ягодицы, прикусил, лизнул место укуса и вздрогнул всем телом, когда корень Ян упёрся в заднюю стенку горла кагемы. Семя было уже на подходе, и Тецуро не удержался — толкнулся бёдрами глубже и излился юноше в глотку.

Как только приятная дрожь в мышцах сошла на нет, он лёг на бок и так же перевернул Кенму. Тот содрогался от кашля. Видимо, Куроо снова поспешил. Однако в данный момент он исполнился решимости доставить ответное удовольствие открывшемуся ему со столь неожиданной стороны Козуме.

Не утруждаясь объяснениями, Тецуро поднялся на ноги.

Он негромко хлопнул в ладоши, едва затворив дверь спальни. Подоспевший на зов слуга, завидев господина, густо покраснел и уставился в пол.

— Принеси тёплой воды и масла. Да скажи Микико, чтобы немедленно явилась с особым сиропом.

Слуга исчез, но Куроо по-прежнему стоял на пороге собственной опочивальни. Горящее возбуждение требовалось немного успокоить ради игры, что он замыслил. Страсть ещё настигнет его и укутает с головой — Тецуро знал это наверняка, а также был готов поставить на кон поместье, что сегодня ему наконец удастся отыграться сполна за уязвлённую гордость.

Кенма сидел на футоне, аккуратно устроив руки на коленях. Стемнело, и разглядеть его в сумерках становилось гораздо труднее.

— Господин ушёл, потому что Кенма совершил ошибку? — севшим голосом спросил он.

Прежде чем дать ответ, Куроо зажёг несколько лампад, затем сел позади юноши и шумно вдохнул аромат его волос.

— Кодзукен ни в чём не виноват. Выпей.

Козуме вздохнул, когда сделал первый глоток из изящного резного ковшика. Куроо почувствовал, как торчащие лопатки невольно касаются его груди. Только сейчас он заметил, сколь тщедушно кагема выглядел на самом деле. Даже собственная совесть, не подававшая голос много лет, отозвалась уколом в сердце. Мальчишку стоило бы кормить как следует.

Поудобнее устроив его на себе, Тецуро повёл ладонями по плечам. Останавливаться на груди не стал, медленно, но верно спускаясь к животу. Ощутив под пальцами лёгкий пушок и мягкую плоть, не смог сдержать улыбки в ответ на полное отсутствие сопротивления.

Несмело постучав, в комнату вошла слуга.

— Он в твоём распоряжении, Микико, — сказал Тецуро.

— Что выдумал ваш беспокойный разум на этот раз? — бесцветно поинтересовался Козуме, однако Куроо продолжал бесстыдно ласкать его, показывая, что всё в порядке.

Отставив посуду подальше, Первый Некома отодвинулся, уложил Кенму спиной на футон и жадно поцеловал, слизывая влагу с его губ.

— После ты станешь благодарить меня, — прошептал он, после чего принялся водить кончиками пальцев по телу кагемы. — Закрой глаза.

Поскольку Кенма боялся щекотки, он то и дело вздрагивал и дёргался. Подобное Куроо было только на руку. Пускай юнец отвлечётся, забудет, что здесь присутствует кто-то ещё.

Метнув короткий взгляд на девушку, Куроо добрался до рук Козуме, приподнял их и соединил ладонями вместе, заставляя растопырить пальцы.

«Кенма наверняка примет это за благовония или очередной афродизиак», — рассудил он.

Служанка, тихо откупорив банку, размешивала густую пахнущую мёдом пасту. И, когда всё было готово, подала господину ответный знак, и тот принялся говорить:

— Сейчас, мой милый Кодзукен, ты почувствуешь то, чего доселе никогда не испытывал. — Микико, зачерпнув лопаточкой густую пасту, умело нанесла её на предплечья Козуме. Тот отозвался молниеносно: дрогнул и прижал ладони покрепче друг к другу, вызвав у господина ухмылку. — Не стоит бояться. Этот диковинный массаж стимулирует циркуляцию крови. Между прочим, я подглядел его у Акааши и с великим трудом выпытал секрет. Почувствуй.

Пока паста не застыла, Микико быстро приложила по отрезу короткого полотна на каждую руку и, разгладив, резко дёрнула на себя.

Кенма вскрикнул и захныкал, стараясь вырвать руки. Однако Тецуро не позволил. Самое интересное ждало впереди.

— Больно! Пощадите, господин!

Куроо тут же наклонился и утянул кагему в поцелуй, силясь успокоить. Бережно собирал губами горячие слезинки со щёк и уголков глаз.

— Тебе будет хорошо, — сбивчиво шептал он, — обязательно будет хорошо.

Служанка тем временем продолжала выполнять приказ господина. Столь же проворно нанеся новую порцию пасты, она избавила подмышки кагемы от ненужной растительности.

Одного взгляда на Козуме было достаточно, чтобы понять, что тот не верит ни единому слову господина. Выбора у него не было, зато оставался острый язык:

— Если вы оплошаете, Куроо-сан, вся округа узнает о вашей неудаче. Вас даже ни на что не годные пьяницы засмеют, так и знайте!

«Великолепно, — подумал Куроо, — как и ожидалось от Кодзукена».

Указав Микико, чтобы она не останавливалась, Тецуро жадно запоминал искажённое гримасой боли симпатичное лицо Кенмы. Его страдания кипятили кровь. Вид мечущегося Кенмы будил в Первом Некома животное желание. После подобных мучений хотелось окружить мальчишку заботой, _зализать_ раны.

Чтобы добраться до самого сокровенного, кагеме пришлось приподнять ноги и слегка их развести. Лопаточка прошлась по волоскам в паху. Кенма взвыл и распахнул глаза.

— Потерпи, котёнок. Получишь награду.

Промежность Козуме оказалась полностью открыта. Нежная хризантема пугливо сжалась.

Несмотря на понимание происходящего, степень болезненности не уменьшалась. Козуме кричал и плакал, а Тецуро сходил с ума, испытывая несравнимое ни с чем удовольствие и чрезвычайное возбуждение. Он сам едва не кончил, когда увидел раздражённую и покрасневшую, но идеально гладкую кожу в том самом месте.

От напряжения кагема мелко дрожал. Оставалось перетерпеть последнее — ноги.

Тягучая паста волнами ложилась на лодыжки. В какой-то момент Куроо внезапно пожалел, что не может проделывать всё это сам. Ах, как было бы прекрасно единолично наслаждаться столь искренней реакцией. Одному слышать эти чудесные стоны.

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Микико закончила и оставила господина и кагему одних. Кенма тихо плакал, а Куроо, сжалившись, наконец снова позволил ему напиться.

Отняв ковш от губ, Козуме хотел швырнуть его в господина, но ему попросту не хватило сил.

— Чёрт бы вас побрал, Куроо-сан, — выдохнул он сквозь затихающие всхлипы, а Тецуро не мог и желать большего.

Подобная беспомощность трогала. Теперь можно было владеть нежным цветком безраздельно.

В неровном свете лампад тени плясали по стенам. Окунув обе ладони в миску с маслом, Куроо стал бережно гладить измученного юношу, пробегаясь пальцами по пострадавшим участкам, а затем нежно зализывать покрасневшую гладкую кожу, втягивая носом чудесный аромат. Потираясь нефритовым стержнем о бедро кагемы, он терял голову от возможности ласкать напряжённые тёмные соски и переходить в мягкие впадинки подмышек.

Теперь Кенма был совершенен.

И он снова скулил — однако сейчас это были звуки удовольствия. Куроо медленно спускался, принявшись покрывать кошачьими поцелуями выпирающие рёбра. Им руководило желание обладать.

Добравшись до самого низа, Тецуро закинул расслабленные ноги кагемы себе на плечи и блаженно выдохнул. Триумф был близок.

— Кенма, — позвал Куроо, потираясь щекой о внутреннюю поверхность бедра кагемы и откровенно наслаждаясь. — Смотри, я же сказал, что возьму реванш.

С большим трудом Козуме приподнялся на локтях, глянул осоловело. Из-за общей усталости смущаться он тоже уже не мог.

— О чём вы говорите?

— Ты хорош, вне всякого сомнения, — Тецуро хищно сверкнул глазами. — Но, когда речь заходит об играх шакуначи на полу², — он медленно обвёл языком яичко и нежное местечко ниже. Кенма застонал. — Мне нет равных.

Сладчайшей из всех пыток подвергся не только нефритовый стержень кагемы, но и задний проход. Чередуя измазанные в масле пальцы и язык, Куроо играл на теле Кенмы, как на флейте-кото, доводя того до лёгких судорог.

— Куроо-сан, пожалуйста!..

Великолепная музыка.

— Твой корень Ян наконец окреп, — не без удовольствия заметил Куроо, слизывая тягучий сок удовольствия с самого навершия. — Сейчас тебе станет ещё лучше.

Изнывая от желания, Владыка земли встал на колени, придвинувшись как можно ближе. Ублажённая, цветущая хризантема услужливо обняла лепестками его естество, позволяя стать единым целым.

Слуха снова достиг стон кагемы, но и сам Куроо не сдержался, прерывисто вскрикнув. Движение назад и вновь вперёд провоцировало головокружение. Податливость распластанного под ним тела сулила неземное наслаждение. Победа над строптивцем, чьё имя он стонал безостановочно, окончательно опьянила, и Тецуро позволил себе не сдерживаться. Для него страсть стала агонией. Словно свеча, сгорал в душном мареве ночи, пока не услышал истошные крики, в которых его звали по имени:

— Куроо-сан!.. Ах!.. Куро! Куро-о-о!

Остановился на мгновение, с бешеным восторгом увидав, как расплёскивается жемчужное семя на фарфоровой коже, и сам от звука намеренно искажённого имени и переизбытка чувств провалился в пучину удовольствия.

Придавив собой лишившегося сознания Кенму, Тецуро как в бреду шептал ему на ухо: «Ты мой». Так плохо и хорошо одновременно… Подобное хотелось пережить снова. Перевернувшись и устроив юношу на себе, Куроо накрыл его валяющимся поблизости исподним кимоно. Тело наливалось свинцом от усталости.

Однако об отдыхе оставалось только мечтать. С громким топотом в покои внезапно ворвался Ямамото.

— Нашёл! Он здесь, молодой господин! Я нашёл убийцу сенсея.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ к памяти моего отца — Куроо точно не знает, жив ли его отец, после того как ушел в горы постигать совершенство духа.  
> ² игры шакуначи на полу — минет.


End file.
